Procurando por você
by Nessinha Cullen
Summary: - Em pausa - Bella sempre gostou de ter tudo na sua vida em ordem, mas descobre que isso não é tão fácil. Ela resolve mudar de hábitos, e viver a vida nem que fosse por uma noite. É aí que ela conhece Edward: o gostoso da boate. E é assim que sua vida muda totalmente.
1. Fim de uma rotina

N/A:

Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fanfic e estou muito curiosa pra saber o que vocês acham! Leiam e divirtam-se! Pelo menos é o que eu espero xD

Aí vai!

_

* * *

_

_**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**_

**Capítulo I – Fim de uma rotina**

P.O.V. Bella

- Para de me ligar, Jacob Black! ACABOU!

- Mas Bella...

- Não tem "mas", nem meio "mas". Será que você não entendeu ainda? Não quero você nem pintado de ouro! – será que ele era surdo e eu não sabia disso?

- Um ano de namoro não se joga fora assim de uma hora para outra! – agora ele começava a gritar?! Quem tem o direito de berrar a plenos pulmões sou eu, não ele!

- Quem botou tudo a perder foi você, não eu. Eu só estou sendo sensata e terminando aquilo que você está fazendo questão de deixar pela metade!

Posso estar parecendo uma louca para quem me vê agora: uma garota com os olhos tomados pelas lagrimas – de ódio, não de amor – o cabelo bagunçado, de tantas vezes que foram puxados nessa conversa inútil, e um telefone pendurado na orelha como se fosse um brinco. Ah! Para não esquecer dos gritos com meu – que destaquem bem a palavra – _**EX**_ - namorado, que estão saindo pela minha garganta há quase 20 minutos.

- Quer saber? Você tem razão – disse com uma voz mais calma após respirar fundo – Não posso jogar fora um ano da minha vida fora. Você quer uma chance para se explicar, não é?

- É só isso que eu te peço Bells – ele não sabe o quanto me irritou ouvir o meu apelido de infância saindo da sua boca depois do que ele fez.

- Então diga. – fui curta e grossa, estava com todo o direito de não ser educada com ele.

- Tudo bem. Eu encontro você onde?

- Hã?

- Você não quer que a gente tenha essa conversa por telefone, não é? – eu só posso estar surda. Alem de estar dando uma chance de ouvi-lo, ainda terei que vê-lo?

- Pois é assim que vai ser. Não estou com a mínima vontade de ver a sua cara. Considere-se uma pessoa com sorte, pois estou fazendo muito ainda ouvindo a sua voz no telefone!

Não pude evitar que uma lágrima – mesmo que a única – caísse pelo meu rosto. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma, me fez sentir ainda mais estúpida do que nunca. Eu chorei por culpa dele. Não considero o ato de chorar uma demonstração de fraqueza, mas chorar por alguém que não merece uma lágrima sequer sua, me faz sentir a pessoa mais idiota na face da Terra.

- Amor, não foi minha intenção. Eu não queria nada...

- Não queria?! – não teve jeito: eu perdi a calma por completo – Tá me dizendo que te encontrar aos amassos com a Leah, que por sinal é minha MEIA-IRMÃ, não era o que você QUERIA?! – minha voz estava carregada de ironia no final – Vocês estavam se agarrando na cama dela! SEMI-NUS! – só de me lembrar, meu estômago já se embrulha por completo.

- Bella – interrompi antes que ele encontrasse outra desculpa ridícula.

- Não, Jacob. Quando você realmente resolver me contar a verdade, independente qual seja, deixe uma mensagem no meu telefone. Na caixa postal, me ouviu? Nem tente me procurar porque só vai tornar as coisas piores do que você já as deixou

- Mas.

TU TU TU. Não podia ouvir mais nenhuma palavra ou seria capaz de fazer uma loucura. É horrível a sensação de achar que você conhece alguém e se sentir traída dessa forma. Qualquer pessoa se sentiria como se estivesse sem chão e isso é desnorteante. E me deixa irritada não saber o que fazer, não ter um ponto de apoio.

- Você fez muito bem, Bella. Tô muito orgulhosa!

Eu me assustei com essa voz aguda e delicada, afinal achei que era apenas eu naquele apartamento. Mas não. Ainda tinha que ter uma telespectadora pro meu showzinho. Alice estava na porta do quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu sei que ela sempre foi uma garota muito alegre. Mas será que não dá pra ficar triste só um pouquinho, não? Hello! Eu acabei de terminar com meu namorado depois de pegá-lo me traindo com minha meia-irmã!

- Nem me olha com essa cara. Nem sei porque você se importa tanto com isso. Não era você mesma que já estava reclamando que esse namoro não avançava, e sim regredia?

Bom isso era verdade. Mas quem ia gostar de ser corna?

- Eu sei. Mas ainda não dá pra acreditar.

- Claro que dá, amiga. Não dá é pra ficar aí, com raiva deles pelo resto da vida.

- Não estou com raiva deles. Tô com raiva de mim por me importar com isso. Eu deveria ter acabado com esse namoro a 4 meses atrás.

Se arrependimento matasse acho que já estaria enterrada. Jacob e eu passamos por uma fase complicada há alguns meses porque ele queria avançar um passo no nosso relacionamento, mas eu ainda não me sentia pronta. Não queria fazer sexo com ele forçando a barra, tinha que ser espontâneo. Pensei até em terminar, afinal não via um futuro para o nosso relacionamento. Pra mim era mais como algo dentro da rotina: acordar, escovar os dentes, tomar café-da-manhã, namorar o Jacob... Nunca teve nada de envolvente entre nós. Não o suficiente para eu dar a ele o que ele tanto queria: sexo. Argh! Será que homem só pensa nisso?

- Bella! Hei, acorda!

- Oi? – ela me lançou um olhar mortífero. Alice odiava quando eu começava a "viajar" e não prestava atenção em tudo o que ela falava.

- Eu disse que eu e meu namorado perfeito – frisa bem que você tem um namorado perfeito, vai! Joga na cara ¬¬' – vamos a uma boate que abriu há pouco tempo. Dizem que é simplesmente demais. E você, vai com a gente?

Vamos repassar a agenda da semana:

* Domingo: Pegar seu namorado te traindo com sua meia-irmã;

* Segunda-feira: Problemas com os fornecedores da loja de roupas que eu e Alice abrimos depois da faculdade;

* Terça-feira: Ouvir seu pai reclamar do porque que você terminou o namorado "ideal";

* Quarta-feira: Reunião chata com os fornecedores e preparação de um relatório sobre as vendas e faturamento;

* Quinta feira: Mais reuniões e papeis para analisar e assinar, além de ter que fugir do imbecil do seu ex;

* Sexta-feira: Mais trabalho e ainda ouvir o seu ex-colega de faculdade te cantando depois de descobrir sobre o término do seu namoro.

Quer saber? Acho que já tive uma semana bastante movimentada.

- Passo. Segurar vela é tudo o que eu menos preciso pra fechar a semana que começou muito bem.

- Vamos, Bellita! Você vai ficar em casa por culpa daquele... daquele... Argh! – Alice não escondia o fato de acha-lo repulsivo. Ao seu ver, eu sempre mereci alguém melhor .

Desde que nos conhecemos na faculdade e dividimos o dormitório, Alice viva me dizendo que Jake gostava de mim, mas como eu não gostava dele dessa forma só ignorava. Mas quando resolvi dar uma chance a ele, ela simplesmente não escondeu de ninguém que não fazia nenhum gosto dessa relação. Era uma coisa até engraçada de ver as respostas prontas cheias de sarcasmo e ironia dirigidas a ele e os sorrisos mais falsos que ela conseguia dar.

- Eu não vou deixar você em casa sozinha! E não vai ser só o Jazz e eu. Vai ter a Ângela, o Emm, a Rose e mais alguns colegas do Jazz. Por favor! – Ah! Aquilo era golpe baixo e ela sabia! Usar a cara de cão-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança era uma forma que Alice sempre usava quando queria que as pessoas fizessem o que ela queria. Era impossível – e eu digo isso porque eu não conheço uma única pessoa que tenha dito não a ela depois que seus olhos brilham como se estivessem prestes a chorar e os lábios formam um beiço com um leve tremor. Era de dar pena.

- Droga!

- EHHHH! Você vai se divertir, você vai ver! E ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Eu tenho absoluta certeza. Agora vamos que eu tenho que te arrumar.

- Nem pensar. Se eu for eu mesma me arrumo. E nem adianta discutir se não eu vou ficar irritada mais do que já estou e acabarei estragando sua noite reclamando que o Manolo que eu tenho certeza que você vai me obrigar a usar vai estar machucando meus pés.

Alice fez uma cara de ultraje e saiu do meu quarto reclamando algo sobre "um Manolo não tem culpa da sua TPM". Vê se eu posso com isso?

* * *

Bom... Foi! E aí, o que acharam? Precido muito da opinião de vocês!

Mandem reviews para mim com sugestões, opiniões, etc

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo XD


	2. Uma nova Bella

N/A:

Primeiro: Tô apostando numa Bella um pouco diferente da criada pela Tia Stephenie, mas não vou falar mais nada se não perde a graça, né?

Segundo: Espero que gostem desse capítulo, mesmo! Comentem e me digam a opinião de vcs.

Terceiro: Resposta a Review

_* Lara Cullen: Não se preocupe com a Bella, ela supera bem rapidinho o fim do namoro... E bom, Edward sempre tem que entrar na história, né? Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. Espero que acompanhe a fic. Bjks_

Acho que é isso. Bom, aí vai...

_

* * *

_

**_PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ_**

**Capítulo II – Uma nova Bella**

P.O.V. Bella

Assim que Alice saiu do meu quarto, eu peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banho. Sei que não deveria demorar tanto tempo, mas a água caindo sobre minha pele sempre tinha um efeito relaxante. Apesar de não querer, terminei o banho antes que eu ficasse toda enrugada. Sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e a outra nas mãos, secando o cabelo, e rumei ao _closet_ na minha mais nova missão: arrumar uma roupa para sair para uma balada.

Não que eu nunca tenha saído – morando com Alice, isso é impossível. Mas nunca fui daquelas que ficam horas e mais horas procurando – a ponto de quase arrancar os cabelos – por não saber que roupa vai usar e que compra uma nova a cada vez que vai a um lugar diferente. Sempre fui mais prática – diga-se econômica – nesse sentido. Mas, por algum motivo, hoje não.

Mais de 30 minutos. Fato: estou doente. Louca. Sério, podem me internar agora. Estou a mais de meia hora buscando que roupa eu devo vestir. Parece que nada do que eu tenho no meu _closet_ vai servir. Por que não dei ouvidos a Alice? Que ela não me ouça dizendo isso ou será minha perdição. Não sei porque da minha frustração com as roupas hoje, mas sei que ela acabou no momento em que vi uma bolsa de papelão no canto do closet – provavelmente fruto de um dos intermináveis dias de compra de Alice. Dentro dela havia uma calça jeans simples num tom cinza escuro e colada no corpo. Na mesma hora soube que era ela que eu usaria hoje. Junto da calça havia também uma blusa que era soltinha abaixo do busto num tom de azul bem escuro. Perfeita. Simples como a calça, mas ainda assim perfeita. O sapato... Bom, eu optei por um que Rosalie havia me dado de presente de Natal e eu sabia que ela ficaria louca quando me visse usando. Encarei aquela arma assassina. O salto era enorme. Salto-agulha e vermelho. Ainda bem que eu era baixa, não tanto quanto Alice, mas o suficiente para me permitir usar _isso_ sem parecer uma girafa. Que azar o meu!

Mais alguns minutos terminando de me arrumar e fui ajeitar o meu cabelo, que hoje resolveu que não complicaria tanto assim minha vida. Ele ficou um pouco volumoso (¬¬') com aquele ar meio selvagem, mas ainda, assim, bonito. E a maquiagem... Bom, alguma coisa tinha de servir ser a boneca de Alice quando esta resolvia brincar de Barbie me maquiando. Deixei nos olhos uma maquiagem mais carregada para destacá-los – conferindo a eles um brilho a mais – e um gloss cor-de-boca nos lábios.

Depois de pronta, fui até o espelho de corpo inteiro no meu quarto me certificar de como estava o produto final. Uau! Quero dizer, não que eu seja feia ou algo assim – sempre fui uma garota comum: magra de cabelos e olhos castanhos, nada atrativos –, mas... Aquelas eram mesmo as minhas pernas? As calças evidenciaram curvas que nem eu mesma sabia que existiam e a blusa marcava o busto, valorizando meus seios. Eu fiquei realmente bem. Nesse meu momento de contemplação pessoal, Alice entra no quarto mais animada do que nunca.

– Jazz disse que já ta quase chegando. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar ir lá. Me disseram que a pista de dança é enorme, mas que está sempre lotada e que o DJ é um dos melhores da cidad... – Achei estranho ela ter parado de tagarelar e me virei para olhá-la.

Alice estava usando um vestido preto com detalhes de lantejoula dourado colado no corpo e que batia no meio de suas coxas. Seus cabelos curtos estavam penteados para que suas pontas ficassem ainda mais espetadinhas, valorizando seu rosto de feições pequenas, mas perfeitas. E, como sempre, seus sapatos caros e lindos com saltos-agulha imensos. Mas ela estava estranha. Levei um segundo para perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo de diferente. Ela me olhava boquiaberta e com os olhos esbugalhados. Depois de quase um minuto sem ela falar nada, comecei realmente me preocupar. Alice quieta? Não nesse mundo!

– Lice, você tá bem? – minha voz parece ter sido o suficiente para fazê-la voltar ao normal, considerando que ela imediatamente soltou um de seus gritinhos histéricos.

– AHHHHHH! Eu não acredito! Bella, você está... está... AHHHHHH! To tão orgulhosa de você! – e veio em minha direção me dar um abraço. Ela ficou assim: gritando e batendo palmas com direito a pulinhos durante uns três minutos até que a campainha do apartamento tocou.

– Jazz! – gritou Alice no instante em que abriu a porta, lançando-se em seus braços e dando um beijo mais do que apaixonado nele.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não me senti incomodada com essa recepção tão amorosa dos dois. Ainda mais lembrando de que o meu namoro havia acabado há pouco tempo. A única coisa que não me fazia ficar deprimida com a cena diante de mim era me lembrar de que não havia esse tipo de envolvimento entre Jacob e eu. Isso era um grande consolo.

Pigarreie alto para acabar com a cena de romance de novela – crueldade minha acabar com o momento _love_ deles, eu sei, mas não pude evitar – e Jasper se virou para mim constrangido.

– Ah! Oi, Bella. Desculpe, ainda não tinha te visto aí.

– Claro que não – disse, com um tom sarcástico. E, como resposta, percebi que Jasper corou. Levemente, mas corou. Ele corou! Graças a Deus eu não sou a única que fica vermelha nesse tipo de situação!

Para mudar o rumo da conversa constrangedora, Jasper comentou que eu estava muito bonita hoje. Detalhe: a conversa constrangedora para ele acabou, e a minha começou. Pude sentir meu rosto se esquentar ao ouvir o elogio. Como eu odeio ficar corada!

– É mesmo, não é, amor? – perguntou Alice.

– É sim, pequena. Bella está linda. Dessa vez você caprichou. – disse ele, sorrindo docemente para ela.

– Mas não fui eu! Isso não é demais? A Bella se arrumou sozinha! – falou empolgada batendo palmas, alheia ao meu desconforto. Eu rolei os olhos.

Jasper me estudou com seu olhar, tentando entender o que Alice estava dizendo. Parecia estar, pela primeira vez desde que o conheço, estranhando as maluquices de sua pequena.

– É sério, amor! – reafirmou Alice.

Ele olhava pra mim de forma estranha. Não como se eu estivesse uma louca ou algo do tipo, mas como se estivesse perguntando a si mesmo qual seria o motivo da minha mudança repentina de atitude. Bufei.

– Vamos logo antes que eu desista de ir? – já estava cansada de ser o foco da conversa.

Pronto! A Bella normal diria isso. Pelo olhar dos dois, eles entenderam o recado e, então, saímos do apartamento.

Jasper nos levou em seu carro e a viagem foi relativamente tranquila. Ficamos na maior parte do tempo conversando sobre banalidades e, como a boate não era muito longe do apartamento, em menos de meia-hora estávamos deixando o carro em um estacionamento próximo e nos encaminhando à entrada.

O.o

[...]

_Caramba!_, pensei. Era só o que se passava na minha cabeça. Assim que chegamos, encontramos uma fila imensa, tão grande que dobrava a esquina. O lugar deveria ser realmente muito bom para estar tão procurado assim.

– Como vamos fazer para entrar? – perguntei a Alice assim que nos aproximamos mais da entrada.

– Jazz conhece o dono do lugar – ela deu de ombros – Não se preocupe com isso.

E não deu em outra. Assim que Jasper falou com o segurança, fomos autorizados a entrar. E...

[...]

Ho-ou! Sem palavras². A boate estava lotada. A música tocava exageradamente alta no ambiente embalando tudo num ritmo agitado e sensual. A decoração era simples, mas com um leve toque despojado característico das boates, com as paredes pintadas em cores quentes e um bar imenso em um canto do salão com direito a barman fazendo malabarismo com as bebidas. A iluminação fraca nos cantos do salão, onde ficavam algumas mesas com poltronas de diversas cores, se tornava escassa no centro, onde encontrava-se uma pista de dança – abarrotada de pessoas, diga-se de passagem –, envolvendo tudo e todos na penumbra.

– Vamos Bella! – olhei para Alice sem entender. Ela estava andando em direção a uma escada no canto esquerdo da boate.

– Aonde vamos? – ela vez cara de ofendida? O que eu perdi? Não pude pensar em mais nada já que ela puxou minha mão dizendo apenas uma única palavra: "Vem!".

Quando dei por mim, já tinha passado pelo segurança e estávamos entrando em um ambiente mais reservado – diga-se menos cheio – mas com pessoas tão animadas quanto do andar debaixo. Área VIP. Eu deveria imaginar que Alice não se contentaria em ficar em outro lugar que não fosse a área reservada da boate. Por que eu ainda me surpreendo com o fato de dela me trazer para a área VIP de uma boate nova e superbadalada? É, eu não aprendo mesmo.

– Ali estão eles! – Alice recuperou minha atenção e apontou para uma mesa não muito distante de nós. Rumamos ao encontro de nossos amigos, que já nos esperavam.

Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso!

É. Alice não mentiu quando disse que não iria apenas ela e Jasper. Emmet e Rosalie estavam lá, sentados juntos de Ângela e Ben e mais dois outros casais que, acredito eu, sejam os tais amigos de Jasper. Ótimo! Se tem algo mais divertido do que ser vela de um casal, é segurar vela para cinco casais! Droga, já estou me sentindo um candelabro ¬¬'.

– Bellinha Tsunami! – tava demorando. Emmet levantou do sofá em que estava sentado e veio na minha direção de braços estendidos – Bella hoje está arrasando! Já vi quatro caras secando você! – nesse instante ele me deu um de seus famosos abraços de urso, tão forte que o ar me faltou.

– Emm... Ar! – disse num fio de voz. Ele soltou uma gargalhada ruidosa, achando graça provavelmente da vermelhidão de meu rosto – se foi por falta de ar ou por causa dos elogios que ele disse a mim, isso eu já não sei. Emmet adorava me deixar sem graça.

– Até que enfim! Pensei que não tinha gostado do presente que eu te dei – reclamou Rosalie, observando meus sapatos – Mas tenho que dizer: ficou muito bem em você! Está linda! – ela sorriu amavelmente para mim. Quem não a conhece de perto acha Rose uma mulher antipática, superficial e fútil, mas ela na verdade é incrível, basta ter a chance de conhecê-la.

– É mesmo, Bella! Alice fez um ótimo trabalho – comentou Ângela, dando-me um sorriso encorajador.

– Obrigada, obrigada – disse Alice risonha, fazendo uma pequena reverência – mas dessa vez não teve um dedo meu sequer.

Eu não acredito que o assunto ia voltar, mas conhecendo Alice como eu conheço, ela não ia parar até que o mundo inteiro soubesse do meu pequeno surto momentâneo. Ela fez uma pausa dramática e todos a olharam, esperando com expectativa para saber de quem ela estava falando.

– Foi a Bella! Ela aprendeu tudinho que eu ensinei! – disse ela fazendo cara de choro e abanando o rosto com as mãos numa tentativa de evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos e borrassem sua maquiagem.

Eu tive que rir. Desde que a conheci, Alice tenta me convencer de que eu deveria dar mais valor às aparências, me importar mais com o que estou vestindo. Então, como ela sempre dizia que "para andar com Alice, tem que andar na moda", ela não perdia tempo em comprar para mim roupas novas e me arrumar como seu fosse sua boneca. Ver que enfim resolvi por em prática seus conselhos, sem ser ameaçada de morte por ela, parecia deixá-la emocionada.

Quando olhei para o rosto de meus amigos e não gostei do que vi. Tá, como se já não bastasse todos terem ficado em silêncio absoluto, ainda tinham que ter no rosto uma expressão de choque, algo parecido com "quem é você e o que fez com a Bella?" ou algo como "acho que ela está doente"? Ninguém merece. Então, antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais constrangedora – para mim –, eu me virei para Alice e perguntei algo que ela menos esperava de mim.

– Vamos dançar?

– [...]

Que ótimo, agora estão conseguindo me deixar cismada. Eu sou tão bicho-do-mato assim? Sei que nunca fui muito de dançar, afinal sou bem descoordenada e dançar sempre representou um risco de vida para mim e os demais ao meu redor, mas quando saía com elas sempre aproveitava um pouco para dançar. Não tinha motivo para tanto alarde. Esperei que ela se recuperasse do susto, mas, como Alice, assim como os demais, estava meio congelada, estalei os dedos na frente de seu rosto e isso pareceu despertá-la de seu transe.

– Claro! Só se for agora! – ela estava radiante – Ang? Rose? – as duas assentiram, assim como Any e Michelle, que descobri serem as namoradas dos amigos de trabalho de Jasper, então nos dirigimos para a pista no primeiro andar para dançar até nossos pés não nos sustentarem mais.

Talvez meus amigos tenham razão quando dizem que eu deveria aproveitar mais a vida. E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo hoje. Nada de planejamento. Apenas agir por impulso. Sou jovem e mereço me divertir sem impor a mim mesma tantos limites e obstáculos.

– Bella! – gritou Rosalie no meu ouvido por causa da música alta que tocava – Vou pegar uma bebida pra gente. O que você quer?

– Não sei, escolhe algo bom lá pra mim. – mas antes que ela se afastasse de mim por completo, eu gritei: – Mas traz algo com álcool!

Rosalie sorriu para mim, mostrando que estava mais do que satisfeita com essa nova Bella. É, acho que essa noite a certinha e organizada Isabella Swan foi trancada no armário de casa.

* * *

N/A:

Prontinho, fiz minha parte! Agora é a vez de vcs!

Mandem reviews e comentem o que estão achando. A opinião de vcs é mt importante (e eu falo sério, nada de propaganda enganosa XD )

Acho que é um: "Até a próxima..." rs

Bjss


	3. Curtindo ao máximo

**N/A:**

Mais um capítulo, como eu já havia prometido. Agora chega de enrolar, né?

**

* * *

**

**Procurando por você**

**Capítulo III – Curtindo ao máximo**

P.O.V. Bella

_I gotta __feeling..._

– Ahhhhh! – as meninas e eu gritamos todas juntas ao ouvir a música que começara a tocar.

___That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
___That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night..._

Apesar de ser tão tímida quanto Ângela, hoje eu estava quase – eu disse quase – tão solta e desinibida quanto Alice e Rosalie. Any e Michelle ficavam até mais à vontade na pista de dança que minhas amigas. Dançávamos rebolando sensualmente de acordo com o ritmo da música, atraindo olhares de muitas pessoas, principalmente os olhares masculinos. E sabe o mais engraçado? Eu não fiquei constrangida – bom, não tão constrangida como costumo ficar –, pelo contrário, eu me sentia ainda mais impelida a continuar.

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_  
_I got my money, let's spend it up_  
_Go out and smash it like oh my God_  
_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

– Vai Bellinha! – berrou Alice, puxando minha mão, fazendo com que eu dançasse no centro da pequena roda montada por elas.

– Vai! Vai! Vai! – gritaram elas e... E eu? Obedeci! Deixei meu corpo se mexer de acordo com a música. Elas estavam fazendo a festa com meu novo comportamento.

Tenho que admitir que estava me divertindo bastante essa noite e não pretendia torná-la única em minha vida. Estava aproveitando ao máximo tudo isso. Uma prova viva era que eu e as meninas estávamos há quase duas horas na pista sem parar de dançar – a não ser quando íamos ao bar para beber algo. Às vezes os garotos nos faziam companhia, mas agora eles estavam sentados na mesa enchendo a cara e nós enlouquecendo por completo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, depois que os garotos se juntaram a nós, começou a tocar uma música e Alice e Rosalie se olharam cúmplices e sorriram maliciosamente. No instante seguinte, eu entendi o que elas estavam fazendo. Provocando os garotos. Eu podia não ter um namorado, mas isso não me impediria de mexer com alguém na boate. Por um instante eu busquei e obtive resultado. Encontrei com um olhar profundo que, de imediato, prendeu o meu.

– _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)_  
_But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)_

Alice e eu dançávamos coladas, uma de costas para a outra – Alice dançava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jasper, enquanto eu provocava o desconhecido, que estava num canto escuro da boate, passando a mão pelo meu corpo. Assim como nós, Rosalie também dançava fazendo charme para Emmet enquanto mexia nos botões da própria camisa. Já Ângela estava dançando colada animadamente – porém comportada – com Ben. Any e Michelle dançavam agarradas uma com a outra, lançando olhares lascivos para seus namorados, deixando-os à beira da loucura.

Assim que a música acabou, eu me vi obrigada a desviar o olhar do tal homem e lamentei por isso. Seu olhar era tão... intenso. Apesar de estar distante e escuro a tal pondo de não poder ver seu rosto claramente, pude notar que ele acompanhou cada movimento meu, me deixando com uma estranha sensação de poder sobre alguém.

Eu e minhas amigas – isso incluía Any e Michelle, que são muito simpáticas – nos acabamos na pista. Sabia que os quatro copos – talvez cinco ou sete, no máximo oito, pelo menos é o que eu acho – da bebida estranha que Alice e Rosalie trouxeram pra mim já tinham me deixado um pouco alegrinha demais – tá, eu admito: já estava bêbada –, mas eu ainda estava bastante lúcida, então não estava me preocupando comigo e sim com as meninas.

Ângela estava sóbria como sempre, com certeza mais do que qualquer uma de nós – inclusive eu –, então eu não me preocupava tanto com ela. Mas Alice e Rosalie estavam completamente bêbadas, assim como Any e Michelle, porém estas estavam mais controladas. Como eu não queria ficar de babá das duas, pedi a Ângela que fosse chamar Jasper e Emmet para que eles fossem cuidar delas.

Depois que eles desapareceram para sei lá onde – palpite: algum canto escuro para se agarrarem, como sempre –, Ang, Michelle, Any e eu curtimos a música por mais um tempo.

– Bella! – virei-me para encontrar o rosto preocupado de Ângela – Vou ao banheiro e depois procurar o Ben para irmos, tá? Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

– Não sou mais criança, Ang! – protestei, meio insultada por ela ter insinuado isso – E para que você não se preocupe, eu não estou sozinha – inclinei a cabeça na direção de Any e Michelle.

– Eu sei, mas elas não estão melhores que você.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Bella, eu não quero criticar, mas você tá bêbada, e não é um pouquinho, não. Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve? O Ben não se importaria e estamos de carro...

– Não insiste, Ang. Eu tô bem! Se acontecer algo eu te ligo, mas posso te garantir que não vai acontecer nada demais. Não precisa se preocupar à toa.

Ângela me avaliou por um instante até que concordou e se afastou, acenando ao se afastar. Não sem antes dizer um "me liga quando chegar em casa, tá?". Bufei. Quando pela primeira vez eu não quero voltar para casa cedo – embora já esteja bem tarde –, ficam tentando me convencer do contrário. Onde foi parar o discurso de "viva a vida" que elas tanto pregam comigo?

Pouco depois que Ângela saiu, percebi que havia alguém atrás de mim, provavelmente dançando, o que não seria nada de anormal, afinal eu estava em uma pista de dança abarrotada de pessoas. Mas não era bem isso. Eu estava com uma sensação estranha. Não era ruim. Apenas... diferente, mas estranhamente agradável. Uma sensação que você sente quando sabe que está sendo observada por alguém, entende?

– Gato às 6 horas – sussurrou Michelle ao pé do meu ouvido.

–Oi? – ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou novamente.

– Tem um cara lindo atrás de você, entendeu agora?

– E daí?

– E daí que ele tá te secando direto a pelo menos cinco minutos – respondeu Any, entrando na conversa. Suspeitas comprovadas: estavam vigiando meus passos.

Olhei para elas sem entender aonde estavam querendo chegar com essa conversa, e ambas reviraram os olhos, mas não sem antes me encararem incrédulas.

– Você é muito certinha – disse Any e Michelle acenou em concordância.

– E o que você me sugere?

– Vai lá e agarra ele, ué! Você é solteira e tem que aproveitar! Não tem nada a perder!

– Se eu não estivesse com Carlos aqui, ele não me escapava – declarou Michelle.

– Até parece que você trairia o Carlos – debochou Any – Mas voltando ao assunto. Não tem nada demais você curtir o carinha gostoso.

Vendo que eu estava preste a discordar, Michelle argumentou.

– Você não precisa fazer nada demais, Bella. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você dança com ele e se precisar de ajuda, nós te acudiremos. O que eu não acho que será necessário já que ele é um gaaato – revirei os olhos com esse argumento; o que a beleza dele me dizia? Eu mesma respondo: absolutamente nada!

– Tá bom – ambas sorriram maliciosamente para mim – Mas o que eu faço? Eu não sou tão cara-de-pau de chegar nele assim, do nada!

Elas se entreolharam, como se estivessem conversando silenciosamente, e assentiram. Fiquei um pouco perdida, mas deixei que elas fizessem o que tinham em mente.

Elas se afastaram um pouco de mim e começaram a dançar entre si, me deixando um pouco à parte na pista. Foi aí que eu entendi: Bella – amigas = aproximação do "carinha gostoso".

O desconhecido se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo seu peito encostar-se às minhas costas. No começo me senti tensa, mas de alguma forma não me senti ameaçada nem acuada, apenas estranhei a proximidade criada. Ficamos dançando juntos durante uns minutos. Estava muito curiosa para saber como era o homem que estava comigo, mas não me atrevi a virar o rosto e ver. Apenas continuei dançando. Any e Michelle piscaram um olho e me deram um sorriso malicioso antes de irem dançar em outro lugar, saindo de fininho.

Acho que ele esperava pelo instante em que eu ficasse sozinha, pois em algum momento após a saída das garotas, sua mão pousou levemente em minha cintura e o breve contato fez com que um pequeno tremor percorresse meu corpo, junto com um gostinho de "quero mais". Sua mão me conduzia a seguir o mesmo ritmo que o seu e eu simplesmente me deixei envolver.

Quando a próxima música começou a tocar, eu simplesmente me deixei levar. Eu adorava aquela música e toda vez que a ouvia tocar, começava a dançar de acordo com o ritmo. Era uma coisa automática e dessa vez não foi diferente, exceto pelo homem às minhas costas. No instante em que comecei a mexer meu quadril, meu corpo se esfregando ao dele, ele reagiu. Sua mão apertou fortemente minha cintura e seus lábios foram parar na altura da minha orelha para sussurrar acima do volume alto da boate.

– Provocando? – sua voz rouca e os lábios roçando levemente em minha orelha fizeram com que eu sentisse um arrepio de pura excitação.

Após dizer isso, seus lábios desceram lentamente, mas sem perder o contato com a minha pele, até a base do meu pescoço, onde ele deu um longo e molhado beijo.

Senti todo o meu corpo pulsar com essa proximidade e minhas mãos, instintivamente, foram para sua cabeça, meus dedos se prendendo em seus cabelos. Primeiramente eu queria afastá-lo, afinal eu não o conhecia, mas quando ele depositou ali uma pequena mordida, essa ideia logo desapareceu por completo da minha mente. Ao invés de afastá-lo, minhas mãos o puxaram para mais próximo, como se quisessem que seus lábios jamais deixassem de estar em contato com a minha pele.

Minha mão livre foi parar em cima da sua, que ainda estava em minha cintura, e a deslizei pela minha barriga. Ele entendeu o recado, pois no instante seguinte suas duas mãos ganharam vida e começaram a explorar o meu corpo. Por onde suas mãos passavam, deixavam pelo caminho uma trilha de desejo que quanto maior era o contato, maior era o calor que dominava meu corpo. Eu não sabia mais o que se passava pela minha mente tamanho era o desejo que se apossou de mim.

– Aquela sua dança pra mim já foi provocação suficiente. Agora é a minha vez.

Ah! Então era ele que est...

Perdi a linha de raciocínio no instante em que suas mãos adentraram minha blusa e apertaram meus seios por cima do sutiã. Não contava com a reação de meu corpo ao seu toque, tanto que um gemido baixo – porém num volume suficientemente alto para que ele ouvisse – saiu de meus lábios sem que eu pudesse impedir.

Minha reação pareceu tê-lo agradado considerando a risadinha que ele deu. Sua respiração batendo contra a minha pele em chamas só fazia meu desejo aumentar ainda mais, tornando minha respiração ainda mais difícil e pesada do que já estava.

Eu estava surpresa com a forma que meu corpo estava respondendo aos seus toques. Quando estava com Jacob, eu simplesmente travava. Nós nunca passamos de uns amassos, apesar de nós termos namorado por um ano. Nunca havia desejado ir além disso, ao contrário de hoje. Meu corpo praticamente gritava por um contato mais íntimo com esse homem. Não sabia se a culpa era da bebida ou desse homem, que sabia como mexer comigo, mas não conseguia mais ignorar a explosão de sensações que ocorria em meu organismo.

Deixe me levar pelo prazer que me consumia e, quando percebi, o desconhecido estava me empurrando para fora da pista de dança. Paramos em um canto da boate e senti minhas costas baterem contra uma parede, obrigando-me a ficar de frente ao homem que me acompanhava.

– Acho que aqui podemos aproveitar um pouco mais...

– Bella. E você?

– Edward.

Edward... Então esse era seu nome.

Os olhos verdes intensos a minha frente – apesar da escuridão do ambiente, foi possível ver sua cor devido à proximidade de seu rosto ao meu – me encaravam agora repletos do que eu só denominaria como luxúria. Seu rosto de traços perfeitos era evidenciado por um sorriso torto, tornando-o ainda mais deslumbrante e atraente.

Estava me sentindo tão envolvida por seu olhar que, mesmo sem estar consciente disso, em um movimento rápido coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca e o puxei para um beijo que beirava a fúria. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, me jogando contra a parede – com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Suas mãos exploravam novamente meu corpo, mas dessa vez sem nenhum pudor, enquanto os dedos de minhas mãos prendiam-se em seus cabelos puxando-o para mais perto, numa tentativa de aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo.

Nossas línguas estavam concentradas em conhecer uma a outra. Ou talvez parecessem estar travando uma guerra entre si, onde eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem sairia ganhando. Quando o ar se fez necessário, seus lábios abandonaram os meus e distribuíram beijos por meu rosto até descerem para meu colo.

Minhas mãos coçavam de vontade de percorrer seu corpo e, contrariando qualquer razão que um dia pudesse ter habitado minha mente, foi exatamente isso que elas fizeram. Deslizaram por seus ombros largos, modulando os braços pouco musculosos, mas ainda assim firmes, e fizeram o mesmo percurso de volta, para então explorar as costas rijas e o abdômen definido. Por onde minhas mãos passavam, eu podia senti-lo estremecer levemente, contraindo os músculos ao meu toque.

Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e pude sentir... Er. Engoli em seco ao sentir sua ereção na altura do meu ventre. Notar sua excitação parece ter sido o suficiente para que toda a muralha de limites que eu tanto havia construído com relação a esse assunto ruísse em instantes.

– Vamos sair daqui?

Fui eu mesma que disse isso?! Ele deve estar me achando uma garota fácil. Idiota. Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! O que você diz agora?

Nem tive mais tempo para continuar surtando internamente, pois ele puxou meu corpo contra si e sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido.

– Meu hotel é aqui perto.

Ele olhava para mim como se esperasse por minha confirmação, como se tivesse receio de que eu não quisesse isso. Por mais que eu não devesse, eu já não respondia mais por meus atos e, como que para assegurá-lo do que eu queria, puxei seu rosto para mais próximo ao meu e o beijei com força. Assim que nossas línguas romperam contato, eu levei meus lábios a sua orelha.

– Preciso apenas buscar minha bolsa – disse e logo em seguida mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

* * *

**N/A:**

É isso... (nunca sei o que dizer para vcs rs)

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, o próximo capítulo será beeem mais... picante. Então, já estão avisadas. Próximo capítulo: Lemons

Sejam bonzinhos e deixem um review para a autora... Ela é carente por atenção =D (não demora nada, vai! E ainda me deixará eufórica!)

Agora chega de enrolação. É hora de dar tchau kkkkk

Bjss e até a próxima


	4. Eu quero você

**N/A:**

Genteee!

O novo capítulo, como prometido, está aí e eu tô ansiosa pra saber qual vai ser a reação de vocês.

OBS.: IMPORTANTE!!!!

Este capítulo contém LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! E é minha obrigação alertar os leitores:  
* asmáticos - tenham em mãos suas bombinhas  
* cardíacos - tenham em mãos um desfibrilador, vidas extras ou fechem essa janela e esperem pela próxima postagem.

kkkkk (Exagerada! Nem sei se ficou bom msm!)

Agora... Vamos a leitura!

**

* * *

****Procurando por você**

**Capítulo IV – Eu quero você**

P.O.V. Bella

Edward me acompanhou até a área VIP para que eu pudesse pegar minha bolsa e, assim, sairmos dali. Durante todo o pequeno trajeto, ele permaneceu às minhas costas, com seus braços cruzados na minha barriga enquanto distribuía beijos por todo meu pescoço, fazendo eu me arrepiar por completo.

– Dá para parar?

– Com o quê? – perguntou inocentemente, dando outro beijo em meu pescoço.

Bufei e tentei me afastar um pouco. Não que eu não estivesse gostando – muito pelo contrário –, mas ficava ainda mais difícil me lembrar que estávamos em público e que não deveria agarrá-lo ali da forma que eu estava desejando. Seus braços me puxaram para mais próximo, para logo depois assoprar em meu pescoço.

– Você tá arrepiada? – perguntou, incrédulo. _Ele realmente não tinha noção do quanto me afetava?_

– Tô! Agora você pode esperar até sairmos daqui?

Ele me puxou para um beijo que quase me fez esquecer o que eu estava dizendo a ele. Fiquei quieta. Se ele queria continuar a me beijar desse jeito, eu é que não me importaria mais, estando ou não em público.

– Agora sim – decretou ele, tão ofegante quanto eu – Vamos logo, antes que eu te agarre aqui mesmo – assenti ainda desnorteada e caminhamos mais rapidamente ao nosso destino.

Ao nos aproximarmos da mesa, encontramos Any e seu namorado, Tom, em um momento... só deles, por assim dizer. Pigarreei uma, duas vezes, mas eles pareciam estar absortos demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eles próprios. _Palhaçada, né? Vão me ignorar? Aff. Ninguém merece ¬¬'._

– E CORTA! – gritei a plenos pulmões, fazendo-os pararam com a agarração – A cena do filme pornô de vocês ficou muito boa, pena que o cinegrafista esqueceu de ligar a câmera – falei ironicamente e eles enfim me olharam e sorriram, como se eu não tivesse falado nada – Mas vamos ao que interessa. Preciso de um favor, Any.

– Manda.

– Eu não acho que elas vão se lembrar de mim, mas SE – destaquei bem a palavra, pois sabia que Rosalie e Alice, estando bêbadas do jeito que estavam e ainda por cima acompanhadas, não iriam sequer lembrar da minha existência – qualquer uma das meninas perguntar por mim, diga a elas que eu já fui e que não é para se preocuparem.

Só então Any percebeu que eu não estava sozinha. Ela lançou olhares significativos para mim e o gostoso agarrado às minhas costas e, por fim, sorriu maliciosamente.

– Não vai dormir em casa hoje não, Bella? – perguntou ela, com um tom excessivamente sugestivo.

Revirei os olhos. _Era assim tão inacreditável eu sair com alguém que eu conheci em uma boate para me "divertir" a ponto de uma pessoa que mal me conhece, como Any, achar isso estranho?_ É, eu acho que, como nunca agi assim antes, todos devem acreditar que isso é impossível.

Eu não pensava mesmo em responder àquela pergunta. A vermelhidão do meu rosto já deveria ser o suficiente para que eles chegassem a uma conclusão, mas acho que Edward tinha a intenção de tornar tudo mais claro.

– Não se depender de mim.

Pronto. De vermelha à roxa de vergonha. _Eu mereço!_

Any sorriu para mim e mexeu os lábios sem deixar emitir som algum.

– Divirta-se – e então soltou uma risadinha.

Eu até pensei em responder, mas achei melhor ficar na minha. Dei um sorriso amarelo e, antes que alguma outra pessoa presente acrescentasse qualquer comentário a mais que pudesse me deixar ainda mais envergonhada do que eu já estava, eu peguei a minha bolsa na mesa.

– Já estamos indo – disse já me afastando, mas foi aí que eu percebi algo – Ah! Onde estão Michelle e Carlos? Eles já foram?– só agora tinha notado a ausência deles.

– Acho que não. Devem estar no banheiro – disse Tom.

– É – concordou Any – Eles têm uma tara por banheiros públicos – acrescentou.

Como assim "eles tem uma tara por banh..."

[...]

Urgh! Eu não acredito! Quero dizer: um banheiro público?! Ainda mais de uma boate?! Isso é... é... Eca! Que nojento!

– Nós podemos ir para lá também – sussurrou Edward ao pé do meu ouvido.

Sua voz havia sido baixa o suficiente para que apenas eu ouvisse, mas considerando a forma em que meus olhos arregalaram, a vermelhidão que tomou conta do meu rosto e o fato de eu ter engasgado com nada mais do que ar, deve ter dado uma leve ideia a Any e Tom do comentário em questão.

– Não, obrigada. Fica para uma próxima.

– Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein.

_Oi? Como assim cobrar? Eu disse mais por educação do que por vontade de dar num banheiro público._ Se bem que a ideia vista por outro lado até que é... interessante. Balancei a cabeça a fim de tirar essa possibilidade nojenta e estranhamente excitante de minha mente.

– Vamos antes que eu mude de ideia?

Não precisei dizer mais nada. No segundo seguinte, um Edward afoito passava pela porta a boate, caminhando – quase correndo – para a saída.

Assim que passamos pela porta, demos sorte de encontrar um táxi vago que estava passando pela rua. Eu acenei e caminhei em direção a ele, mas uma mão segurou meu braço me impedindo de ir.

– Achei que fosse comigo.

– E vou – afirmei confusa.

– Então, para que o táxi?

– Nós vamos a pé? – não pude esconder o horror que representava essa opção para mim. Os sapatos que eu usava definitivamente não foram feitos para andar; eu já forcei a barra dançando com eles, amanhã meus pés estarão me matando.

– Você é tão absurda! Meu carro está estacionado ali – ele apontou para um estacionamento do outro lado da rua.

– Vamos de táxi.

Eu podia estar bêbada a ponto de sair com um cara que não conheço, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo dirigir depois de ter bebido tanto quanto eu, talvez até mais. (**N/A**: _se beber, não dirija – não se esqueçam disso, pessoal!_).

Pela careta que ele fez, percebi que ele não estava disposto a ir embora sem seu carro. _Isso era tão... homens! Sempre pensando em seu filho de quatro rodas!_ Por isso, resolvi argumentar de outra forma.

– Dirigindo o carro, suas mãos vão estar muito ocupadas com o volante e seus olhos com a estrada. Já de táxi... – dei um sorriso sugestivo.

– Vamos de táxi. – decretou ele – Pego meu carro amanhã.

Pegamos o táxi e, nos poucos minutos em que estivemos lá, Edward não tirou suas mãos de meu corpo, deixando-me constrangida já que taxista, a todo o momento, olhava pelo retrovisor e dava uma de _vouyer_. Os olhos dele brilhavam e seu rosto tinha um sorriso mais que sacana enquanto ele assistia a cena no banco traseiro de seu carro. Acho que nunca sai de um carro tão rápido na minha vida, tamanho era a vontade de fugir do campo de visão do taxista-tarado.

Edward fez questão de pagar o táxi e me puxou para dentro do hotel em que estava hospedado. O hotel era de decoração simples, mas demonstrava classe por todos os lugares que eu pude notar. Ele me puxou com pressa para que pegássemos o elevador que estava descendo para o térreo, mas fazendo uma pequena parada na portaria antes para pegar o cartão magnético do seu quarto.

A recepcionista noturna babava horrores para Edward. _Eu te entendo, colega, ele é muito gostoso mesmo._ Ela até que era bem bonita – uma morena dos olhos verdes, mas não tão verdes quando comparados aos de Edward, claro –, mas ele não parecia estar notando. Acho que estava muito entretido olhando o decote da minha blusa. Quando a mulher percebeu para onde ele olhava, me avaliou dos pés a cabeça e depois me jogou um olhar fulminante. _Tadinha! Isso tudo era inveja?_

Assim que ele pegou seu cartão, envolveu novamente meu corpo com seus braços firmes e perfeitos e, já que não estava no meu normal, resolvi que ia aproveitar. Nunca fui uma pessoa exibicionista – nem vingativa –, mas a forma como aquela mulher me olhou me deixou irritada. Para me vingar, agarrei Edward ali mesmo, em frente à recepção, dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, e depois lancei a _talzinha_ um de meus melhores sorrisos, como quem diz: "esse aqui é meu". O rosto dela se tornou uma mistura de raiva e inveja, como eu havia imaginado. _Pronto. Lição ensinada._

Já estava tarde – passava das duas e meia da manhã – e não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois no elevador, e isso não era nada saudável para minha mente.

Acho que minha cabeça estava ligada na voltagem máxima, trabalhando de mil formas diferentes, mas a maioria envolvia fazer sexo com Edward. Por exemplo, naquele instante, me imaginei arrancando sua blusa e arranhando seu peito enquanto o beijava com todo o desejo que eu sentia, sem nem ao menos me importar com a câmera acima de nossas cabeças.

Mas eu não precisei ficar só na vontade. Em um rápido movimento, eu me vi presa entre a parede do elevador e o corpo de Edward enquanto este me beijava demonstrando toda a sua vontade de me possuir. Correspondi à altura, sentindo meu corpo pulsando por completo, almejando tê-lo dentro de mim.

Nem ao menos percebi que havíamos chegado ao andar. Apenas tive uma leve noção de que já não estávamos mais no elevador quando senti meu corpo se chocar contra uma porta. Ainda era envolvida pelos braços de Edward quando este rapidamente abriu a porta do quarto com o cartão e me conduziu para dentro.

Estávamos tão afobados que acabamos não olhando por onde pisávamos, o que resultou num tropeço na entrada do quarto. Escoramo-nos na parede e gargalhamos de nossa pressa. Era incrível como um simples fato como esse fosse capaz de nos fazer rir tanto quanto rimos; acho que a bebida deixa as pessoas mais propensas a crises de risos.

Passado o momento estranhamente cômico, parecemos ter voltado a nossa ânsia anterior. Tirei meus sapatos enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço. Sem os saltos, fiquei uma cabeça mais baixa, o que levou ele a abraçar minha cintura e suspender meu corpo, cortando o contato dos meus pés com o chão até que eu ficasse da mesma altura que ele.

À procura de apoio, envolvi seu corpo com minhas pernas enquanto ele sustentava o peso do meu corpo com as mãos sobre minha bunda, massageando e apertando, fazendo-me arfar constantemente.

Ele novamente me pôs contra a parede, pressionando seu corpo forte conta o meu, arrancando gemidos, que foram abafados por seus beijos, quando senti sua excitação de encontro ao meu corpo. Ele conseguiu equilíbrio o suficiente para que suas mãos novamente vagassem sem rumo certo por meu corpo.

Edward passou as mãos pela barra de minha blusa e a retirou, jogando-a por cima dos ombros e deixando-a cair no chão, revelando meu sutiã de renda preto. Ele passou a beijar minha pele, agora exposta, enquanto eu lutava com sua camisa, puxando-a para cima, a fim de exibir seu peitoral para mim.

– Te agrada? – perguntou, ao notar que eu estava devorando com os olhos, após arrancar sua camisa, seu peitoral firme e abdômen definido.

– Muito – sussurrei com a voz rouca de desejo.

– A minha vista também é muito agradável – disse ele com um sorriso transbordando malícia.

Foi sua vez de me devorar com os olhos. Não pude evitar ficar constrangida, afinal nenhum outro homem havia me visto de sutiã antes, mas a forma que ele me fitava fazia com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais à vontade.

– Linda – murmurou ele, logo em seguida dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios – Cheirosa – ele inspirou a pele de meu pescoço e depois beijou novamente – Perfeita – e mais um beijo que me deixou sem ar.

Ele distribuiu beijos por meu rosto, mordendo meu queixo, e descendo para o pescoço. Seus beijos faziam gemidos baixos escaparem de meus lábios sem que eu tivesse consciência disso. Ele continuou descendo até meu colo. Mordi meus lábios com força para impedir que um gemido alto rasgasse por minha garganta quando Edward mordeu meu seio esquerdo sobre o sutiã.

A cada segundo que transcorria, eu sentia meu baixo ventre mais pulsante, o meu desejo por ele mais latente. Não sei como ele conseguia ainda estar tão controlado a ponto de me carregar vagarosamente pelo quarto e me empurrar delicadamente até estar deitada na cama quando minha vontade era de joga-lo com força ali e acabar com essa tortura agora.

Após Edward deitar-se sobre mim, apoiando o peso de seu corpo com um dos cotovelos ao lado da minha cabeça, ele pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o fecho frontal de meu sutiã e olhou para cima, encarando-me com aqueles orbes esmeraldinos profundos. Ali, naquele exato instante, eu não soube o que fazer. Eu sabia o que queria, mas não tinha idéia se ele iria querer se descobrisse que eu ainda era...

– Edward – disse, pondo minha mão sobre a sua, impedindo-o de seguir adiante.

Ele olhou para mim, sem entender obviamente meu comportamento agora. Durante toda a noite, eu deixei ele entender que eu queria isso, mas não podia deixa-lo seguir em frente sem saber. Se depois disso, ele quisesse parar, era melhor não termos ido mais longe do que já havíamos ido.

– Eu quero isso – sussurrei baixinho, alisando seu peito para dar ênfase ao que eu disse –, mas você precisa saber que eu não tenho muita experiência no assunto.

Mordi meus lábios e dei uma risadinha nervosa, antes de admitir a verdade; ao que pude perceber por sua expressão confusa, ele não parecia estar entendendo aonde eu queria chegar, então eu teria que ser mais clara.

– Na verdade, eu não tenho experiência _nenhuma_ no assunto – disse, destacando a palavra-chave.

Pude sentir meu rosto esquentar e tinha certeza que estava corada; não é fácil admitir isso para alguém, ainda mais para um completo estranho, uma pessoa que você só conheceu hoje.

Ele ainda parecia confuso, mas pude perceber o instante exato em que ele compreendeu o que eu disse. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para mim petrificado.

– Quer dizer que você é...? – sua voz foi sumindo e ele não chegou a completar a frase. Assenti, mas não tive coragem de pronunciar mais nada.

Edward rolou para o outro lado da cama, saindo de cima de mim e ficou sentado quieto, parecia não saber o que fazer. Eu podia notar que ele estava hesitando, mas não queria que ele desistisse. Reunindo uma coragem que eu não sabia que possuía, eu subi em seu colo, pondo uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Apesar disso, ele apenas respirou fundo e manteve os olhos fechados. Seus braços inertes ao lado de seu corpo pareciam querer evitar qualquer tipo de contato a mais entre nós.

– Edward... – chamei seu nome baixinho, mas ele não respondeu, apenas virou seu rosto para outro lado.

– Ei! – forcei seu rosto a virar na direção do meu – Eu quero você – sussurrei baixinho, meus lábios roçando levemente nos seus – Quero de uma forma que não quis ninguém antes.

Nesse instante eu cometi o erro de olhar em seus olhos, agora abertos. Era impressionante a forma como eles pareciam tragar tudo para si como um buraco negro. E comigo não foi diferente. Minha mente se esvaziou e eu estava novamente entregue a ele, nas suas mãos.

Eu o beijei, timidamente, mas beijei. E ele, correspondeu. Depois de nos fitarmos daquela maneira, parecia que estávamos sendo puxados um contra o outro por uma força invisível, da qual não conseguíamos – nem queríamos – nos livrar.

O beijo que antes era calmo, rapidamente transformou-se em algo intenso, transmitindo a nossa ânsia de estar um com o outro naquele momento. Era ótimo sentir os lábios macios dele contra os meus, algo que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Incentivando-o a continuar, peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre o fecho do meu sutiã, num pedido silencioso para que ele livrar-se da peça de roupa. Ele entendeu meu recado e, no instante seguinte, meu sutiã repousava em algum canto do chão do quarto.

Ele afastou um pouco seu tronco, desgrudando nossos corpos, para poder me ver melhor. Senti novamente meu rosto esquentar, mas isso durou pouco tempo. Ele sorriu de forma sacana e logo me beijou de novo, realizando seu percurso e, quando percebi, seus lábios estavam em contato com meu seio intumescido, depositando ali um beijo estalado.

Arqueei meu corpo de encontro ao seu, buscando desesperadamente um contato maior dos lábios de Edward com minha pele que ansiava por seu toque.

Ele sorriu e resolveu parar de me torturar. Seus lábios envolveram meu seio esquerdo levando-me a loucura. Eu puxava seu cabelo fortemente, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso. Sua língua brincava com meio seio, enquanto o direito era massageado por sua mão, conseguindo arrancar um gemido meu consideravelmente alto.

– Edward... – tentei repreende-lo por me torturar dessa forma, mas minha voz saiu tão baixa e sem autoridade, que mais pareceu que eu havia implorado.

– Pra que pressa, Bella? – perguntou-me enquanto deitava-me na cama.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não continuou com essa brincadeira. Suas mãos foram para o botão da minha calça e a tiraram. Eu suspendi o quadril um pouco da cama, para facilitar enquanto ele ia descendo minha calça lentamente.

Quando eu finalmente estava livre daquela peça, ele levantou da cama e tirou também sua calça. Ofeguei diante da visão que tive. _Edward de boxer preta pode matar qualquer uma do coração, fato._

Ele voltou para a cama, distribuindo no caminho beijos por toda a extensão de meu corpo exposto. Quando chegou na altura da minha calcinha, ele a puxou rapidamente e deitou-se de forma que seu rosto estivesse na mesma altura que o meu.

Durante um beijo intenso, ele passou a mão por sobre minha intimidade; um dedo seu massageando meu clitóris inchado e sensível, e o outro brincando com minha entrada. A cada vez que ele me tocava, eu já sentia meu corpo quente, mas isso... Eu estava ardendo, era como se todo meu corpo estivesse em chamas e ele fosse o único que poderia apagar esse incêndio que eu sentia.

– Edw... – ia repreende-lo novamente, mas não pude.

No momento que ia falar, ele introduziu um dedo e minha reclamação transformou-se em uma arfada – ou aquilo havia sido um gemido? Não sabia ao certo, mas era incrível aquela sensação de invasão.

Seu dedo movimentava-se ora rápido ora devagar, sem um ritmo certo, mas, definitivamente, era muito prazeroso. Quando eu achava que não poderia ficar melhor, ele pôs outro dedo dentro de mim, aumentando o ritmo de vai-e-vem que ele vinha seguindo.

Ele novamente abocanhou meu seio e a mistura de estímulos me fazia perceber que eu estava em uma espiral de prazer crescente. E eu sabia o que me aguardava no topo de lá. Já sentia meus ritmos cardíacos descompassados, batendo furiosamente contra meu peito; minha testa e nuca estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de suor; e meus músculos do corpo inteiro se contraíram.

Quando cheguei ao ápice, senti meu corpo inteiro tremer no que eu só poderia chamar de espasmos de puro prazer. Meus olhos se fecharam para apreciar melhor a sensação e minha boca se abriu para soltar um grito estrangulado.

Enquanto eu tentava regularizar minha respiração acelerada, Edward se levantou da cama e procurou algo pelo quarto. Assim que achou sua calça, ele tirou de dentro da carteira uma embalagem e, depois de pensar por um segundo, percebi que era a camisinha. (**N/A**: _Sexo seguro, gente! Não precisava nem dizer, né?_).

Antes de retornar para junto de mim, ele tirou sua boxer e eu não pude deixar de encarar... _Sem palavras!_

– Perdeu algo, Bella?

– Hã? – _ele tava falando comigo?_

Edward riu e pó a camisinha de frente para mim, perfurando-me com seu olhar. _Eu tô perdida!_ Não sabia ao certo o que olhar. Nas poucas em que estive com ele, Edward sempre mostrou que conseguia me prender somente com seus olhos, mas a visão diante de mim me atraía com a mesma intensidade. Meus olhos vagavam o tempo todo, tentando apreciar todo o momento e quando ele voltou para deitar-se junto a mim, eu percebi que estava ofegante.

– Pronta? – perguntou baixinho.

Assenti e ele logo se posicionou entre minhas pernas. Sem em nenhum momento romper contato visual, ele lentamente me penetrou.

No começo, eu senti uma dor incômoda quando ele rompeu a barreira de minha virgindade – era como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio –, fazendo meu corpo se retrair ao sentir a invasão, mas aos poucos a dor foi substituída por algo diferente. Prazer.

Depois de meu corpo se acostumou a senti-lo dentro de mim, ele começou a mover-se, entrando e saindo lentamente, com movimentos suaves e, ao mesmo tempo, intensos, fazendo-me apreciar cada sensação que sentia.

Eu já não sentia mais dor. Seus movimentos agora eram acompanhados pelo meu corpo que se movia instintivamente, almejando sempre mais do prazer que eu ele me proporcionava. Minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura, permitindo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo, fazendo a nós dois gemermos alto.

Aquele som gutural que saia de seu peito a cada vez que eu arranhava suas costas, era perigosamente insano, parecia despertar algo dentro de mim que ansiava ouvi-lo gemer novamente. Perceber que eu também podia proporciona-lo prazer me deixava em júbilo, sempre querendo saber até que ponto eu conseguia leva-lo. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, arranhei suas costas e ombros, puxei seus cabelos cor de bronze, até mesmo apertei sua bunda firme, somente para ouvir e apreciar a reação que seu corpo tinha ao meu toque.

A cada minuto que passava, Edward acelerava seus movimentos – com estocadas curtas e fortes –, intensificando-os a tal ponto que meus pulmões já não conseguiam puxar ar suficiente; lamúrias incompreensíveis, pedidos por mais, ou gemidos eram as únicas coisas que dizíamos naquele momento.

Aquela mesma sensação que senti antes ocorreu em meu corpo. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, meu corpo ficou coberto por uma fina camada de suor – agora misturado com o de Edward –, e meu corpo se contraiu por completo. Minhas pernas que o envolviam, apertaram ainda mais seu corpo contra mim e seu membro foi pressionado pelo meu sexo quanto atingi um orgasmo forte.

Todo meu corpo foi acometido por espasmos e Edward veio logo após, dando-me um beijo para abafar um grito que rompia por seus lábios – coisa que eu não havia me dado ao trabalho de fazer.

Edward sorriu e lentamente saiu de dentro de mim, me fazendo sentir um vazio estranho. Ele levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro, levando sua boxer no caminho. Eu deitei de lado na cama, tentando pensar em como deveria agir para que as coisas não ficassem estranhas.

Quando ele voltou, já de cueca, deitou-se ao meu lado e fechou os olhos. Minhas pálpebras também pesavam e a última coisa que me recordo foi sentir um braço envolvendo levemente minha cintura.

* * *

**N/A**:

É isso aí!

Peço a compreensão de vocês se o texto não atingiu as espectativas. Essa é minha primeira fic e, consequentemente, minha primeira LEMON.

Digam o que acham! Digam sua opinião! (_Mas sincera, viu?_) Se não ficou legal eu tento melhorar ou abandono a ideia de colocar isso na minha fic.

Agora, como sempre, minhas respostas aos meus leitores amados e perfeitos. (_Viu como eu fico melosa quando recebo reviews? É muita emoção_!)

* _Mone: Fico insanamente feliz de saber que você tá acompanhando a fic e mais feliz ainda de saber que está gostando. Continue ligada =) Bjs amore._

_* Luluh Pattinson: Desculpa não ter postado antes, meu anjo. Esse parto foi complicado rsrs. Mas aí está. Espero do fundo do meu coração que goste. Bjks_

_* Clarice: Sei que costumo postar às sextas, mas esse capítulo só ficou pronto hoje de manhã (não sabe o trabalho que deu) Desculpe fazer você esperar :) Agora é só você me dizer o que achou. Kisses._

Reviews respondidos. Missão cumprida ;)

Bjkas e até!


	5. O dia seguinte

**N/A**:

Gente,

Eu queria muito agradecer a todos os leitores da minha humilde fic. Saber que vocês acompanham essa minha loucura é d+. Fico Tão feliz *dando pulinhos de alegria* que até me emociono *.*

AH! Antes que eu chore aqui, hora de responder aos meus amados, adorados e mais perfeitos leitores:

* _Clarisse: Que bom saber que você gostou do capítulo (Não tem noção do quão dificil foi termina-lo, e eu ainda não achei 100%) Continue aqui que eu tô adorando saber a sua opinião. OBS: tenho que concordar com vc: EC de boxer preta é um sonho (meu e de muitas outras rs). Abana né? kkk. Bjss._

_* Sam Radcliffe: Obrigada pelos elogios =) E seus pedidos foram atendidos. Espero que curta esse capítulo._

_* Luluh Pattinson: Que bom que vc gostou. Aí segue a sequência. Bjkas, amore._

_* Lara Cullen: Fiquei loucamente feliz de saber que vc gostou do "descarta Jake" na fic rsrs (Team Jacob, nada pessoal, apenas sou BEWARD, valeu? Sem ressentimentos) Espero que minha fic atinja suas expectativas. kiss kiss._

_* Isabelle-ce: Obrigada pela atenção (até pareço uma telefonista escrevendo isso =D). Espero que continue agradando, não é? Darei o máximo de mim para que a fic fique perfeita. Bjs._

_* Duda_cullen: EHHH! Mais uma que gostou da lemom. Mas a próxima será muito melhor (é errando que se aprende, né?) Só não tenho uma previsão para dar aos meus leitores :/ Bom, enquanto isso, curta mais um capítulo postado. Bye._

_* Lorena: Adorou, é? Que bom! Espero que também goste desse capítulo. Bjins._

Agora sim, meu presente para vocês! Espero que curtam!

* * *

****

PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ

**Capítulo V – O dia seguinte**

P.O.V. Bella

Eu deveria saber que beber daquele jeito iria me trazer consequências que eu teria que enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não que eu me arrependa do que eu tenha feito ontem, porque eu definitivamente não me arrependo – sou adulta e queria aquilo, então não há nada de errado –, mas a dor de cabeça que eu sentia agora... Não era algo que eu queria encarar, definitivamente. Eu devia ter pensado um pouco na ressaca antes de beber... _Quantos copos eu bebi mesmo? _Sei lá! Só sei que perdi a conta depois do quarto. Eu deveria ter imaginado que a dor de cabeça não valeria a pena, por melhor que a bebida fosse. _Que isso sirva de lição, Bella!_

Putz! Que horas eram? Abri meus olhos atrás do meu celular para ver as horas, mas imediatamente os fechei. _Quem deixou a porra da cortina aberta?_ Uma claridade forte entrava pela janela do quarto desconhecido e me lembrei imediatamente do que havia acontecido ontem. _Flashs_ da melhor noite que eu poderia ter tido passaram ante meus olhos e senti meu corpo reagir às lembranças. Rapidamente afastei esses pensamentos antes que começasse a ficar excitada.

_Concentre-se, Bella! Onde você está mesmo?_ Ah! Sim. Eu estava num quarto de hotel onde o... o... _Qual o nome mesmo?_ Edward! _Isso!_ Esse era o nome dele. Num quarto de hotel onde Edward estava hospedado. _Que merda!_ Eu já sou lenta quando acordo, mas a bebida parece ter deixado o funcionamento do meu cérebro ainda mais debilitado do que o normal.

E por falar nele... Edward estava com a cabeça apoiada entre o vão dos meus seios e com cara de quem não acordaria tão cedo. Ele estava uma gracinha assim. Fiquei com pena de acorda-lo; ele parecia até uma criança com os traços de seu rosto suavizados pelo sono tranquilo. _Criança! Há! Ele não parecia nem um pouco com uma ontem a noite._

Com cuidado, levantei sua cabeça do meu peito, pondo rapidamente um travesseiro no lugar para repousar seu rosto ali sem que ele acordasse. Quando me vi livre, pude levantar da cama para procurar minha bolsa e pegar meu celular e ver as horas. Assim que o abri, ele começou a fazer barulhos indicando que haviam me ligado.

– Merda! – praguejei baixinho, pressionando o celular contra o corpo numa tentativa idiota de evitar que Edward acordasse com aquele barulho estridente e irritante.

Como eu disse antes, eu não me arrependo nem um pouco do que rolou entre nós, mas a situação é um tanto quanto estranha para mim. Não tenho prática com sexo casual para saber como se deve agir no dia seguinte. Porra! Até ontem eu era virgem! O que eu devo fazer agora? Quero dizer, eu não o conheço e ele também não me conhece, não dá para olhar um para o outro como se fossemos velhos amigos, mas também não consigo enxergá-lo como um estranho – apesar dele ser isso mesmo. _Como as pessoas conseguem lidar com isso de forma tão tranquila? É tudo muito estranho!_

Edward se mexeu na cama e eu congelei por completo, mas ele continuou dormindo – para meu alívio – e eu soltei o ar que nem havia percebido que tinha prendido. Bom, eu não estava pronta para encará-lo, então eu só via uma saída: ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

Comecei a pegar do chão as minhas coisas. Viemos tão afobados para fazermos... _Er_. Bom, enfim, acabamos deixando nossas roupas largadas no chão do quarto como uma trilha onde o ponto final era a cama. Corei com as lembranças que invadiram minha mente e observei novamente Edward. Ele estava deitado de bruços com a cara amassada e afundada no travesseiro e um fino lençol cobrindo sua bunda. Notei que suas costas tinham linhas vermelhas marcadas. Aproximei-me da cama na ponta dos pés para olhar mais de perto e ofeguei...

O.o

As linhas vermelhas em suas costas e nos ombros também – só que estes eram mais fracos – nada mais eram que arranhões. _Eu fiz aquilo?!_ Mordi meus lábios, me sentindo culpada. Devia estar doendo... _Esqueça, Bella! Você tem que sair daqui logo!_, lembrei a mim mesma.

Concentrei-me novamente em minhas roupas, já ficando incomodada com o fato de estar nua na presença de um estranho – eu sei, o estranho em questão transou comigo e eu tô com vergonha que ele me veja sem roupa ¬¬' Sou esquisita, assumo.

Peguei minhas roupas no chão, mas... _Merda! Cadê a minha calcinha?!_ Comecei a procurar pelo quarto a maldita peça de renda preta desaparecida, mas não a achei em lugar nenhum. _Inferno! Onde essa maldita foi parar?!_ Depois de alguns minutos acabei por desistir. Suspirei frustrada. Eu gostava daquela calcinha :/

Depois de um quase tombo ao desequilibrar pondo a calça, eu estava pronta para sair, mas não conseguia passar pela porta. Era estranho sair dali sem falar com ele da mesma forma que seria estranho se eu ficasse para falar com ele. Depois de meditar por uns minutos como uma doida com a mão na maçaneta, eu voltei para dentro do quarto e peguei um bloco de papel e uma caneta com o nome do hotel que estava na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado do telefone. Não sabia ao certo o que escrever. Acho que escrevi uns cinco ou seis bilhetes diferentes, mas nenhum agradou. Os recados estavam melosos demais para uma "transa casual". Acabei optando por um simples:

_Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa_

_Bella._

Missão comprida. Fechei a porta do quarto, deixando o recado ao lado do telefone. Assim que ele acordasse o encontraria. Peguei o elevador e passei pelo saguão de cabeça baixa, envergonhada.

Na portaria estava chegando um casal, provavelmente para se hospedarem no hotel, considerando as malas e tal, e entrei no táxi que acabara de ficar vago. Dei o meu endereço ao taxista e recostei meu corpo no banco do carro, fechando os olhos. Imagens da loucura de ontem à noite passavam pela minha cabeça, fazendo-me sentir meu baixo ventre se contrair.

– Chegamos, senhorita – falou o taxista e eu notei que estava em frente ao prédio do meu apartamento. Paguei a corrida e sai do táxi.

Tudo o que eu mais desejava no momento era um delicioso banho de banheira. Com isso em mente passei pelo porteiro e peguei o elevador. Assim abri a porta do apartamento e entrei fui surpreendida por uma Alice desesperada.

– OMG! Bella! OMG! OMG!

– Tudo bem, Alice. Tá tudo bem – _o que é que está acontecendo?_

Fiquei quase dez minutos consolando Alice dizendo que estava tudo certo e já havia passado. Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas a única pessoa que poderia me contar estava aos prantos e a única coisa que saia de suas bocas além de soluços eram "OMG!". Assim que as lágrimas cederam, Alice pareceu voltar ao normal.

– Bella! OMG! Você está bem? O que houve com você? Te fizeram alguma coisa? Já estava me preparando para receber a visita da polícia ou um pedido de resgate! Você tá machucada? Diz, Bella! Fala alguma coisa! – pus minha mão sobre sua boca e olhei séria para ela.

– Se você parar de falar talvez eu possa dizer alguma coisa.

Alice balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e eu recolhi minha mão ainda desconfiada de que ela fosse voltar a despejar perguntas e comentários sem sentidos. Assim que a soltei, Alice me deu abraço muito apertado, só perdendo para o abraço-esmaga-ossos de Emmet. _De onde essa pequena criatura tirou tanta força?_

– Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu?

– Oi? – _Que parte da conversa eu perdi dessa vez?_

– Não se faça de engraçadinha, Bella! Eu quase morri do coração! Como você se atreve a sumir desse jeito?

Pode voltar um pouquinho a fita que eu me perdi na história? Esse escândalo _todo_ era porque ela não sabia onde eu estava?

– Desculpe, Allie. Não queria te deixar preocupada. Mas eu avisei a Any que estava saindo da boate ontem.

– Ela me avisou.

– Então, não era para você surtar desse jeito.

– "Não era para você surtar desse jeito"? Bella! Você sumiu a noite inteira! Porque não atendeu a droga do seu telefone? – disse Alice, já voltando a se descontrolar novamente.

Boa pergunta. Porque eu não ouvi o telefone tocar? Ele não estava no modo silencioso. Mesmo que na boate eu não tenha ouvido ele tocar, era para eu ter ouvido no quarto, não era? Acho que eu estava muito desligada do mundo para ouvir alguma coisa ontem – seja pela bebida ou por estar perdendo a cabeça nos braços de Edward.

Dei de ombros, sem querer entrar muito em detalhes com Alice e resolvi sair antes que ela começasse a fazer perguntas que eu não ia ficar nem um pouco à vontade em responder. Caminhei até meu quarto e assim que fechei a porta a ouvi gritar.

– Ahhhhhhh! Você dormiu fora de casa!

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Uma Alice esbaforida entrou correndo em meu quarto, quase derrubando a porta no caminho.

– OMG! Você dormiu fora de casa! Você nunca fez isso antes! OMG! Você está bem?

– Tô ótima, Lice – disse tentando por um ponto final no assunto, mas, seu eu bem conhecia Alice, ela não pararia seu interrogatório tão cedo.

– Onde você passou a noite, Bella?

– Num hotel próximo a boate.

– Você tava transando, Bella?! – _vai ser direta assim no inferno!_ Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e disfarcei o máximo que pude, virando de costas para ela e falando numa voz normal – ou o mais normal que eu pude.

– Você me conhece, Lice. Sabe que eu não sou assim. Eu não transei com um ano de namoro com Jacob! – desconversei.

– Ainda bem que não. Ele não prestava para você, Bella! Ele era um idiota que não merecia que você sequer olhasse na cara dele. Ele era repulsivo, canalha,... – _e blá blá blá._

Suspirei aliviada ao perceber que Alice estava distraída o suficiente em ofender meu ex-namorado, que nem se deu conta que não respondi a sua pergunta. Sentei na beirada da cama tirando meus sapatos e murmurando em concordância com Alice, alimentando sua conversa ofensiva a Jacob.

Em um determinado momento, eu fui tirando a minha blusa enquanto caminhava para o closet a fim de pegar uma roupa nova para vestir após o banho. Com isso, fiquei de costas para Alice e esta imediatamente deu um grito estridente. _Droga!_ Minha dor de cabeça voltou com força total depois disso. Virei para olha-la e ela berrou mais uma vez, agora ainda mais alto.

– Merda, Alice! Pare de gritar! - reclamei irritada.

– O que houve com você?! OMG! Isso aí é um chupão!

_Hã?_ Olhei a direção em que Alice apontava freneticamente e vi algo que eu não gostaria de ver, algo que me incriminava e, com certeza, faria com que Alice grudasse no meu pé como chiclete gruda num sapato. Ali, bem acima do meu seio esquerdo havia uma marca muito vermelha: um chupão. Um maldito chupão. Minha pele sempre foi branquinha e sensível, tanto que qualquer coisa marcava, e o chupão que ele deu ali estava num tom de vermelho inacreditável, provavelmente ainda atingiria uma cor de roxo azulada até que pudesse desaparecer por completo. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de ao menos reagir, Alice segurou meu cotovelo, e girou meu corpo, me fazendo ficar de costas para ela.

– OMG! OMG! OM...

– Para de falar OMG, Alice – interrompi. Já estava sem paciência com o vocabulário limitado dela.

– Você quer que eu diga o que?! Você transou ontem à noite, porra! – OBS: isso não foi uma pergunta.

– Não sei do que você tá falando – _e __se eu fingir que ela enlouqueceu de vez, será que eu me saio bem dessa?_

– Ah, não? – perguntou ironicamente – Dá uma olhada nisso, Bella!

Ela me puxou até o espelho de corpo todo no meu quarto e apontou para pequenas marcas presentes abaixo da minha cintura. No início eu não entendi muito bem do que se tratava, mas aí eu percebi. Tinham dez marcas que circundavam minha cintura. Eram as marcas dos dez dedinhos do infeliz do Edward!

– Se você não transou, de onde vieram essas marcas? Hein, Bella?

Nem estava prestando atenção aos argumentos que Alice tanto gritava nos meus ouvidos para provar que eu tinha feito sexo com alguém e que ela estava certa. Minha atenção ainda estava focada nas malditas marcas que eu podia enxergar pelo meu corpo. Meu rosto ficou vermelho, mas dessa vez não de constrangimento e sim de raiva.

– Mas que FDP! Como eu não senti isso?! E eu ainda fiquei com pena das costas dele! Droga, olha isso! Eu tô toda marcada!

Estava irritada. Muito, muito irritada. Além de não escapar do interrogatório de Alice, ainda teria que tomar cuidado com que roupa fosse vestir para que não ficassem a mostra todas essas marcas. Bff! Puxei meu cabelo que estava caindo no rosto e prendi num coque frouxo, só para encontrar mais uma marca de chupão no pescoço.

– O canalha estava achando que ia marcar território?! – gritei furiosa.

Continuei xingando Edward até a décima geração e o amaldiçoando ao inferno durante alguns minutos até ser interrompida por um pigarro.

– O que é? – olhei irritada pelo espelho para Alice, que exibia um sorriso um tanto quanto... sacana.

– Ele te comeu de jeito, né?

– Cala a boca, Alice! – gritei com ela, mas, como ela não era culpada por me deixar nesse estado de raiva e irritação, respirei fundo e me obriguei a ficar calma – Me deixa sozinha, Lice.

– Nem pensar! – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca por pedir isso – Pode me contando tudo! Quem é ele? Quando vocês se conheceram? Vocês estão namorando? Por que você não me contou que tinha conhecido ele?...

Ela praticamente metralhou as palavras, embolando-as de tal forma que parecia que ela estava falando um idioma completamente desconhecido.

– Alice, eu não prestei atenção em uma pergunta sequer – disse massageando as têmporas, sentindo minha cabeça preste a explodir.

– Pára tudo! – ela ergueu as mãos como se fosse um guarda de transito sinalizando para que os carros parassem – Você estava traindo o Jacob?!

_Ela estava animada com essa possibilidade? _Me recuso a responder isso._ Será que ela não me conhece? _Tudo bem que transar com alguém que eu nem conheço não é uma das minhas atitudes normais, mas trair? Por mais que aquele canalha merecesse isso depois do que ele me fez, eu não me imaginava traindo assim alguém.

– Por que você não me contou sobre ele? Eu achei que fosse sua amiga! – não acredito que ela tá fazendo cara de choro. _Eu não mereço isso agora._

– Eu não traí o Jacob. E não te contei nada porque eu não o conhecia até ontem.

– Espera! Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – ela me olhava nos olhos com uma postura séria demais para ela – Você fez sexo selvagem com alguém que você só conheceu ontem?! – assenti com a cabeça – CA-CE-TE!!!

Suspirei pesadamente. _É, agora tô ferrada!_

* * *

**N/A**:

Diga para mim o que vocês acharam e deixem essa autora louca-varrida de cabelo em pé com muitos reviews.

(Nota para os leitores que não marcam presença: reviews são rápidos e não vão fazer os seus dedos cairem ;) Sem falar que incentivam e muito o autor. Pensem nisso, valeu? Acho que digo por todos aqueles que postam nesse e em outros site)

Bjinhos e até a próxima XD


	6. Volta ao lar

**N/A**:

Gente,

He-he. Autora mais cara-de-pau da face da terra dando a cara a tapas. Foi mal (**N/L:** _Não, foi péssimo!_). Eu sei, eu sei. Fiquei muito tempo sem postar e não há perdão para isso :/

Fico muito triste em dizer que minha demora foi ocasionada por um bloqueio criativo para essa fic – sim, caras leitoras, essa fic, pois criei outras duas que em breve postarei aqui e que estão às mil maravilhas. Não posso dizer mais muita coisa além das minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

Sei que a demora desapontou alguns e me sinto frustada. E esse capítulo ainda nem compensou a demora *bufei irritada*.

Sem jamais esquecer da minha tradição, respostas aos meus leitores:

_* Lara Cullen: Fiquei muuuuito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Foi muito divertido escrevê-lo e consegui dar muitas risadas (espero que você também ;D). Sobre a Alice... Bom, eu acho ela d+, espero que compartilhe minha opinião. E quanto a demora que fiz você passar: mil desculpas sinceras. Bjss e espero que ainda acompanhe minha fic._

_* Lorena: Kkkkk. Sonhar é bom e não custa nada, né? Mas não quero jogar um balde de água fria em suas esperanças, mas esse encontro não acaba aí... Sem mais palavras para não estragar a fic. Kisses._

_* Maa Cullen: Que bom que está gostando... Sinto por ter te feito esperar tanto por esse capítulo. Bjoss_

Agora sim, o capítulo tão esperado *ironia pesada*.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo VI – Volta ao lar**

P.O.V. Edward

Não há nada como a sensação prazerosa de volta ao lar. Por mais clichê que isso possa parecer ao ser dito, não é nada mais que a verdade. Simples e pura. Londres é uma cidade linda, rica em cultura e rodeada de histórias por todos os lados, porém nunca foi meu lugar de verdade. Mesmo tendo me abrigado por quase oito anos, essa cidade encantadora jamais me faria sentir pleno como me sinto em Seattle.

A questão é: porque Seattle quando poderia comparar Londres com milhares de outros lugares mil vezes mais atrativos no mundo? Simples. Foi lá que eu cresci e é lá que vive minha família. E, um detalhe importante a ser pontuado, é para lá que esse avião está indo agora.

Talvez essa sensação de incompatibilidade que sinto tenha relação com a ausência de minha família, que mora do outro lado do mundo, a um oceano de distância de mim, mas não há como negar a realidade dos fatos: Londres não é meu lugar, nem nunca será.

No começo eu estava mais que empolgado com a possibilidade de morar fora do país, curtir minha recém-conquistada independência, coisas de jovem que acha demais morar longe dos pais. Tudo era uma festa, porém aquela euforia foi passando até sumir por completo com o passar dos anos. É lógico que não perdi contato com meus familiares. Todos os anos eles vinham me visitar no Natal e ano novo ou eu iria até eles. Telefones, e-mails e cartas também me mantiveram conectado com as pessoas mais importantes de minha vida, mas não era a mesma coisa. Se há uma coisa eu aprendi com isso é que a distância deixa um gosto amargo em nossas bocas e só desaparece no dia em que a saudade é, enfim, quebrada. E é exatamente isso que vou fazer.

Tenho certeza que meus pais vão adorar a "visita" que irei lhes fazer. Estive planejando tudo isso há algum tempo e quando percebi o que realmente queria, não pensei duas vezes. Em pouco mais de uma semana agendei minha volta para os EUA, vendendo meu pequeno, mas confortável, apartamento, me despedindo do emprego em que trabalhava quando fiz minha residência... Enfim, todos os preparativos foram realizados para meu regresso. A única coisa que faltava era avisar à minha família.

Fiquei pensando em como contaria isso por telefone, ou carta que estaria enfim voltando e achei estranho. Eu tinha convicção de que minha mãe ficaria radiante, pois, apesar de se orgulhar muito de seu filho, nunca escondeu em seus telefonemas a saudade que sentia – podia ouvi-la com a voz chorosa cada vez que conversávamos. Então, por que não fazer uma surpresa?

Com o pensamento focado na alegria que minha família sentiria, olhei pela minúscula janela do avião a cidade de Londres. Lembrando-me de tudo o que passei aqui... Não posso afirmar que adorei minha estadia, mas passei tempo suficiente para saber que sentiria saudade desse lugar mágico.

Minha vida mudou muito desde que mudara para essa cidade encantadora. Assim que completei o ensino médio, consegui uma vaga para realizar a faculdade de medicina em Londres, na universidade de Oxford. Nem preciso dizer que isso foi perfeito. Era uma oportunidade única. Eu não deixaria essa chance escapar por entre meus dedos tão facilmente.

Foram necessárias apenas poucas semanas para que eu arrumasse minhas coisas e estivesse acomodado no campus da universidade. Os primeiros dias de aula, apesar de já ser bem puxado, foram muito bem aproveitados com festas descoladas, bebidas alcoólicas em excesso, músicas ensurdecedoras e, claro, muitas mulheres deslumbrantes.

Apesar da forte fiscalização da instituição para evitar comportamentos inadequados dos alunos, sempre conseguíamos uma "rota de fuga", indo a festas fora da cidade para relaxarmos do estresse do campus.

Os anos foram se passando assim. É claro que depois do primeiro ano, eu passei a me focar apenas nos meus estudos, já que estava ficando cada vez mais complexo as matérias que eu deveria acompanhar. As festas e bares de sábado à noite foram aos poucos sendo trocadas por livros pegados na biblioteca e trabalhos e relatórios a serem entregues na semana seguinte.

Mesmo sendo muito difícil acompanhar o ritmo ditado pelos professores, nunca fiquei com uma nota baixa. E o esforço valera a pena. De mim, os mentores tinham apenas elogios e recomendações a passarem e, quando comecei minha residência no hospital St. Marie, eles ficaram mais que felizes de dizer que foram meus professores. A pouca idade nunca evitou que bons profissionais se destacassem em suas carreiras desde que tivessem sua oportunidade. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu comigo.

Passei um pouco mais de um ano trabalhando como cardiologista – mesma profissão que meu pai escolhera para seguir – no hospital. Com essa adição ao meu currículo, não foi muito difícil conseguir a vaga em um dos grandes hospitais de Seattle. E agora, apenas poucas horas me separavam do meu verdadeiro lar.

[...]

Acordei com a voz de uma das aeromoças pedindo para que puséssemos nossas poltronas na vertical e apertássemos os cintos para a aterrissagem. Minhas costas estavam doendo e meu pescoço sofreu vários danos, mas isso não diminuiu minha empolgação inicial. Foi um vôo relativamente tranqüilo, apenas um pouco de turbulência no final da viagem devido à tempestade próxima a cidade.

Olhei para a pequena janela ao meu lado e reconheci a cidade imersa em luzes e iluminada por uma lua imponente. Um sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto ao constatar que estava de volta.

Logo após pegar minhas malas, chamei um táxi para me levar direto para o hotel que tinha feito reserva de um quarto há dias atrás. Eu poderia ir direto para a casa dos meus pais, mas decidi que o melhor seria encontrar todos reunidos e, como minha mãe jamais abandonara o hábito de juntar toda a família para um almoço no domingo à tarde, eu esperaria até lá no hotel.

[...]

– Chegamos, senhor – o taxista me informou e pude ver que estávamos estacionado em frente ao hotel.

Paguei-lhe pela corrida e ele saiu do automóvel para me ajudar a tirar a bagagem do porta-malas. Rapidamente, um dos funcionários apareceu com um carinho para bagagens e o carregou com meus pertences. Agradeci ao taxista dizendo-lhe que ficasse com o troco.

Segui meu caminho até a recepção do hotel, sendo seguido de perto pelo funcionário com minhas malas a espera de informações para que andar leva-las.

– Boa noite – disse, chamando a atenção da recepcionista que conversava distraidamente ao telefone.

– Bo-boa noite, senhor – ela respondeu, sem graça, pigarreando para fazer sua voz voltar ao normal.

– Cullen. Edward Cullen. Eu fiz reserva.

– Claro. Só um momento, senhor Cullen.

Ela sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes de sua boca, falando num tom baixo, provavelmente tentando ser sensual. Rolei os olhos mentalmente. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Era ótimo para meu ego, mas às vezes eu perdia a paciência com mulheres oferecidas assim. Poupa o tempo na conquista, certo, mas transmite desespero por um homem na maioria das vezes ao invés de poder e superioridade – o principal objetivo delas.

Esperei pacientemente, recostado no balcão assistindo a mulher morena de olhos verdes se mexer na cadeira, passando sua mão "distraidamente" pelo pequeno decote de seu uniforme. Reprimi a vontade de bufar diante da insinuação e olhei ao redor.

O ambiente era bem arrumado. Tons neutros misturando-se ao vermelho e vinho, tornando o ambiente mais caloroso e aconchegante. Poltronas de couro preto estavam organizadas em pequenos grupos onde alguns hóspedes se sentavam e conversavam de forma entrosada. O restaurante do hotel ficava um pouco além da recepção, do lado oposto ao grupo de elevadores. As paredes escuras de vidro que separavam a área revelavam um local repleto de mesas lotadas de pessoas.

No instante que meus olhos passaram pelas portas o restaurante, visualizei um casal que saiam abraçados de forma bem íntima. A mulher era um espetáculo, uma morena de cabelos bem escuros, quase negros, e um corpo muito... avantajado. O homem que agarrava sua cintura e sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido que a faziam sorrir maliciosamente era vagamente familiar. Quando passaram perto de mim e seu rosto tornou-se mais nítido, rapidamente reconheci a figura.

– James! – chamei por ele, acenando minimamente.

Ele olhou na direção que ouviu seu nome e me encarou. Por um momento seu rosto estava confuso e, no segundo seguinte, a compreensão se fez presente.

– Edward? – questionou, aproximando-se e estendendo as mãos para um cumprimento.

– Você não mudou nada! Como vão as coisas, cara? – apertei sua mão enquanto observava seus olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Quase oito anos e ele continua com os mesmos traços fortes e o sorriso sacana que conquistava o sexo oposto.

Embora não fossemos muito próximos no colegial, onde o conheci, fomos a várias festas juntos já que ele também fazia parte do time de beisebol da escola. Passávamos a noite azarando as garotas, zoando os nerds e enchendo a cara a ponto de acordamos o dia seguinte sem lembrar de muita coisa.

– Eu vou bem, e você? Você sumiu, parceiro.

– Estava estudando fora do país – simplifiquei, sem querer entrar em detalhes da minha vida. Como já disse, não éramos melhores amigos, apenas um cara que curtia festas comigo.

– Tá de volta a cidade, então? – ele perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Que ótimo, cara. Se liga, eu to meio ocupado agora – ele lançou olhares sugestivos para a morena ao seu lado, que olhava para mim como se quisesse me despir ali mesmo –, então depois nós conversamos, valeu? – me entregou um cartão com seu telefone para entrar em contato com ele.

– Claro, curta a noite – dei um sorriso malicioso para eles, guardando o cartão no bolso da calça.

– Ah, e eu vou! – afirmou rindo, enquanto a beldade em seus braços acariciava seu peito.

_Ele não mudou mesmo_, pensei enquanto o observava se afastar. Mundo pequeno esse. Eu jamais imaginaria reencontrar ele.

– Senhor Cullen – a recepcionista chamou minha atenção, pronunciando meu nome de forma exageradamente rouca – O cartão do seu quarto. Número 806.

– Obrigada – disse e lhe dei um sorriso torto, ouvindo-a suspirar baixinho.

Sem mais palavras, virei as costas e caminhei em direção ao grupo de elevadores. Apertei o botão e esperei até que algum aparecesse. O funcionário que carregava minhas malas logo me acompanhou e, assim que o elevador apareceu, eu entrei com ele ao meu encalço.

Apertei o botão para o oitavo andar e aguardei. Uma daquelas musiquinhas que todos acreditam ser relaxantes, mas que eram extremamente irritante, tocava no elevador espaçoso, quebrando o silêncio do ambiente.

As portas se abriram e eu sai olhando para os dois lados a procura do meu quarto. Segundo a numeração do largo corredor, meu quarto era à esquerda, um pouco mais à frente. Passei o cartão magnético pela porta e girei a maçaneta, empurrando a porta e adentrando no cômodo.

Esse não era muito diferente da maioria dos quartos de hotel. Confortável, mas sem uma sensação de lar. Era sempre muito impessoal. As colchas em tons neutros e gélidos cobriam a cama de madeira simples e escura, a mobília também simples e sem nenhuma característica distinta combinando com a decoração do quarto. Poucos quadros sem vida espalhados pelas três paredes enquanto a quarta era ocupada por uma janela imensa, coberta pela cortina bege. Abajures colocados estrategicamente em mesas de cabeceira e um frigobar em um canto do quarto com algumas opções de bebidas.

Suspirei longamente, já contando os dias para sair dali e comprar meu apartamento, e dei espaço para que o funcionário entrasse e largasse as malas em algum canto do quarto. Fui até a porta na parede esquerda do quarto e abri. O banheiro era de um branco brilhante e bem amplo, com uma banheira espaçosa me convidando.

Assim que o funcionário do hotel realizou sua tarefa, abri minha carteira e dei-lhe uma gorjeta. Apertei sua mão e ele rapidamente saiu do quarto, sem dizer uma única palavra, fechando a porta atrás de si ao atravessa-la.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de desfazer minhas malas. Sabia que ficaria ali pouco tempo. Caminhei até a janela e abri as cortinas em um único movimento. A cidade de Seattle estendeu-se diante de meus olhos maravilhados e um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto.

– É bom estar de volta.

* * *

**N/A**:

Ainda não me perdoo pela demora para postar esse capítulo. E nem ficou muito bom *suspiro de derrota* Eu tentei realizar o pedido de algumas leitoras que desejavam ver a história por outra perspectiva e acho que acabei de desapontá-las. Mil desculpas.

Sobre o próximo capítulo: também será outro POV do Edward e trabalharei dia e noite para posta-lo semana que vem. E meu leitores queridos, se vocês puderem não guardar mágoa de mim, serei eternamente grata.

OBS.: Sobre as outras fics que eu citei anteriormente, em breve estarei postando nesse site. Eu estou lutando para terminar uma one-shot beeem grandinha e arrumando as ideias para outra long fic xD. Estou bastante empolgada com esses projetos.

Ahh! Não tenho o direito de pedir, mas se puderem deixar reviews (nem que seja para me dar um sacode e dizer que estão desapontados...) Qualquer coisa para saber que vocês ainda estão aí tá valendo.

Bjss amores e sinto muito :/

Até-até.


	7. Acertando minha vida

**N/A**:

Voltei, gente!

Eu sei que faz um bom tempinho que não dou as caras e peço mil desculpas. Não irei fazer vocês perderem seu precioso tempo lendo minhas deculpas e deixarei que se divirtam lendo o capítulo novo que eu trouxe para vocês.

Vejo vocês no final do capítulo.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo VII – Acertando minha vida**

P.O.V. Edward

Nossa, eu estava casando pra caramba. Aquelas poltronas do avião deveriam ser proibidas de tão desconfortáveis que eram. Estiquei os membros e girei meu pescoço sentindo meu corpo estralar com o movimento. Mesmo com uma vontade imensa de me jogar naquela cama aparentemente confortável, eu precisava de um banho.

Sem paciência de esperar a banheira encher – até porque, se eu tomasse banho de banheira, provavelmente dormiria durante o processo –, tirei minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro. No instante que a água morna entrou em contato com minha pele, meu corpo começou a relaxar.

Eu sabia que estava com os músculos tensos, não apenas pelo cansaço físico, mas também pelo desgaste que tive nos últimos dias para que tudo estivesse pronto para meu retorno ao país. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas encaixotar todos os meus objetos e pertences em poucos dias para ainda passar pelo processo de despacho, era muito trabalhoso.

Além disso, havia também o desgaste emocional. Com o tempo, eu construí uma vida em Londres. Uma vida incompleta e sem grande significado, mas ainda assim, uma vida. Tive que me despedir de amigos que eu com certeza iria sentir falta. Essa era uma das coisas que eu realmente lamentava em minha mudança. Provavelmente nunca mais nos encontraríamos. Cada um segue sua vida e a distância dificulta a manter os laços da amizade – a não ser que sejam realmente fortes e sinceros.

Com um suspiro resignado, decidi que era hora de parar de pensar um pouco e dar o tão merecido descanso físico e mental a mim mesmo. Concentrei minha atenção apenas em concluir meu banho relaxante e mais nada. Alguns minutos depois, desliguei o chuveiro e sai do box, enrolando uma das toalhas brancas, macias e felpudas, que estavam dentro do armário abaixo do lavatório, em minha cintura. Peguei outra e sai do banheiro com elas em mãos, esfregando sobre a cabeça a fim de tirar a umidade de meus cabelos.

A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi: "vou dormir". Parecia que minha mente só pensava nisso, como um cântico interno murmurado por uma voz melodiosa ecoando em minha cabeça, onde meu subconsciente me avisava que estava exausto, porém um som alto me alertou que meu corpo também tinha outras necessidades. Seria desconcertante se eu estivesse acompanhado de alguém, seja quem quer que fosse. Meu estômago emitiu um som tão alto que me vi perguntando há quantas horas eu não me alimentava de algo que não fosse o saquinho de amendoins no avião. Dez horas, doze. Nem sei ao certo.

Direcionando-me a meu mais novo propósito, eu caminhei até o telefone liguei para a recepção. O serviço de quarto me pareceu muito mais convidativo do que ir ao restaurante do hotel. Não sabia ao certo o que pedir, então fiquei satisfeito em pedir apenas uma salada e sanduíches simples com sucos naturais.

Caminhei sem pressa pelo quarto assim que desliguei o telefone e fui até uma das cinco malas que eu havia trazido comigo. Abri uma qualquer e procurei pela primeira roupa confortável que encontrei. Uma calça de moletom folgada na cor cinza clara foi a primeira que encontrei e não pensei duas vezes antes de vesti-la.

Nem a menos havia me dado conta de que o tempo havia passado enquanto pensava em várias coisas banais até que ouvi uma batida na porta; o serviço de quarto chegara. Levantei na beira da cama e, ao abrir a porta, meu estômago protestou audivelmente de novo ao sentir o cheiro da comida no ar do pequeno corredor.

Fiquei meio sem graça ao perceber que o som fora alto o suficiente para que o funcionário ouvisse e, evitando que isso se repetisse, dei passagem para que ele colocasse a comida na mesa com cadeiras na minúscula sala do quarto e saísse rapidamente após lhe dar uma gorjeta.

Minha fome era tamanha que em poucos minutos eu já havia terminado de comer tudo o que havia na mesa, deixando apenas para trás farelos daquilo que, antes, fora uma refeição. Sem mais demora, larguei tudo do jeito que estava, fui ao banheiro e escovei meus dentes. Ao observar meu reflexo no espelho, vi que estava horrível. Meu rosto pálido demais acentuava as proeminentes marcas roxas abaixo dos olhos, deixando claro que dormi pouco nos últimos dias.

Suspirei cansado e regressei ao quarto para me deitar sobre a cama e dormir. Mal coloquei minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio e senti que estava sendo tragado para a inconsciência.

Despertei de meu sono com o som de um telefone no quarto, rompendo com o silencio tão prazeroso do ambiente. Sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos, me mexi na cama, rolando por toda a superfície plana e macia, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis até mesmo para mim sobre quem poderia estar me ligando há essa hora. Estiquei meu braço o máximo que pude, minha mão tateando as cegas a mesinha ao lado da cama até meus dedos encontrarem o aparelho alguns toques depois.

– Alô? – minha voz estava rouca e embargada, denunciando por completo meu sono recém-desperto.

– _Perdoe-me, senhor Cullen_ – a mulher se desculpou do outro lado da linha, provavelmente chegando à conclusão de que me acordara – _A senhorita Ângela Webber está na linha e deseja falar com o senhor._

– Ah!

_Droga!_ Já havia me esquecido por completo que tinha dado o número do hotel que ficaria hospedado para ela. Ângela é uma funcionária de uma agência de corretores que contratei para procurar um apartamento para mim aqui em Seattle. Ela entrou em contato comigo logo que cheguei ao hotel e eu deixei meu telefone para contato e pedi que ela me ligasse hoje para ela me passar as informações pertinentes aos possíveis imóveis que ela encontrou durante a semana.

– Sim, claro. Passe a ligação, por favor.

– _Sim, senhor_ – respondeu a funcionária do hotel.

Enquanto a linha era transferida, a clássica música de fundo que os atendentes utilizam para testar nossa paciência apareceu. Pigarreei umas duas vezes, tentando tirar os vestígios de rouquidão provocada pelas horas de sono de minha voz e esfreguei meus olhos com o punho da mão livre forçando meus olhos a se manterem abertos enquanto com a outra mantinha o fone com a música irritante firmemente contra a minha orelha esquerda.

Não foi necessária muita paciência, já que rapidamente a ligação foi passada para mim.

– _Senhor Masen?_ – uma voz feminina, fina e baixa transmitindo timidez já antes ouvida chamou-me.

Apesar de costumar usar meu outro sobrenome quando faço negócios – assim como na reserva do hotel que estou agora –, meu antigo registro feito nessa firma foi feito pelo sobrenome Masen.

– Senhorita Webber – respondi em reconhecimento.

– _Ângela, por favor_ – disse ela, sendo tão simpática como das outras vezes que nos falamos – _Desculpe se o incomodei, senhor Masen._

– Edward, por favor – interrompi sua fala, pedindo para que ela também me chamasse pelo nome. Nunca fico muito confortável com conversas formais demais.

– _Claro _– ela riu timidamente – _Estou entrando em contato como me pediu para lhe informar que eu encontrei alguns imóveis que se encaixam em algumas de suas especificações. Deseja que eu marque as visitas aos apartamentos, Edward? Podemos agenda-las de acordo com seu tempo disponível._

Demorei uns instantes pensando no que eu deveria fazer, qual seria a melhor opção. Não tinha tempo a perder – bom, na verdade, tempo livre não era exatamente um problema no momento, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento –, então quanto antes encontrasse o apartamento ideal, melhor para mim. A última coisa que queria era passar tempo desnecessário em um quarto de hotel e também não queria ter que ir para a casa dos meus pais enquanto não tivesse meu próprio canto.

Não tenho dúvidas de que minha mãe e meu pai me receberiam de braços abertos. A questão, porém, era que eu já era bem grandinho para viver sob o mesmo teto que meus pais. Tenho quase vinte e sete anos e, mesmo que fosse para passar pouco tempo com eles, eu não conseguiria. Minha mãe não deixaria eu sair de lá tão cedo. Ela faria questão de me ter por perto por tanto tempo quanto conseguisse e não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo se dizer não para dona Esme.

O silêncio provocado por meus devaneios foi mal interpretado por Ângela, que logo se pôs a falar nervosamente.

– _Ou posso lhe enviar as fotos de alguns deles e o senhor escolhe aqueles que deseja visitar quando tiver tempo disponível..._

– Não! Eu tenho pressa – deixei claro minha urgência – Vamos vê-los hoje mesmo se possível. Algum problema para você?

– _Não. Estou com a cópia das chaves dos apartamentos, basta apenas marcar a hora._

Olhei para o relógio para marcar o horário para nos encontrarmos e me assustei ao constatar que já passava do meio dia. Eu havia dormido quase quatorze horas! Eu sabia que estava cansado e que a mudança de horário era bem desnorteante, mas não imaginava que fosse capaz de dormir tanto quando dormi.

Balancei minha cabeça e tentei me concentrar, e voltei minha atenção ao telefonema. Estava com pressa de encontrar logo meu apartamento, afinal em breve estaria começando a trabalhar e não me sobraria tempo algum para buscar um lugar para morar. Se eu tivesse sorte, encontraria meu futuro lar ainda hoje.

– O que acha de nos encontrarmos as duas da tarde?

– _Por mim não há problema. Em frente ao hotel que está hospedado?_

– Sim, seria perfeito.

– _Então, _a_té mais tarde, senhor Masen_ – disse ela educadamente.

– Até mais, Ângela – respondi, encerrando a ligação.

Revirei meus olhos diante a tanta formalidade. _Isso é tão desnecessário!_ Respirei fundo e recoloquei o telefone na base. Esfreguei meu rosto novamente com as mãos antes de, enfim, me levantar. Libertei minhas pernas que estavam emboladas no lençol fino que havia usado para me cobrir e coloquei meus pés para fora da cama, a aspereza do carpete em contato com a pele dos meus pés foi imediatamente percebida.

Apesar de desperto, ainda sentia a sonolência nublando minha mente; as horas de plantão realizadas na última semana somada aos dias de arrumação, além do desconforto das horas no avião, resultaram num desgaste físico maior do que eu imaginava.

Decidido a acordar de vez, caminhei a passos lentos – quase me arrastando – ao banheiro. Um banho quente com certeza seria o remédio para me despertar por completo.

Sem perder mais tempo, me despi rapidamente, largando a camisa de malha leve que usava pelo caminho e tirando a calça de moletom que vestia, deixando-a caída no chão do banheiro.

Entrei no box e liguei o registro, deixando a pele do meu corpo entrar em contato com o jato de água quente que caía do chuveiro. A água batia contra meus ombros e costas como uma deliciosa massagem, produzindo os mesmos efeitos relaxantes que mãos macias e firmes trabalhando em meu corpo, desfazendo um por um os nós de estresse e ansiedade que carregava há dias. Minha respiração ia tornando-se mais tranqüila e compassada com o passar dos minutos.

Após me ensaboar e lavar meus cabelos com o pequeno frasco de _shampoo_ que havia no suporte dentro do box , fechei o registro de água e sai do box com uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

Uma olhada no relógio me mostrou que permaneci mais de meia hora dentro do banho; as pontas de meus dedos enrugadas, que nem havia reparado até então, deixava claro que demorei mais do que o normal debaixo d'água.

Da mesma forma que ontem, liguei para a recepção e pedi o almoço para comer no quarto, poupando-me de ter que ir ao restaurante possivelmente cheio nesse horário.

Meia hora depois, eu já estava vestido e dava a última garfada no meu almoço, que por sinal estava uma delicia; adoro massas, de qualquer tipo, e aquela macarronada com molho branco e almôndegas estavam de dar água da boca.

Fiquei na mini-sala do meu quarto assistindo algum jogo na televisão para passar o tempo até que fossem duas horas. Assim que a hora marcada se aproximou, eu desliguei a televisão, peguei minha carteira e celular, dei uma checada no espelho, tentando arrumar meu cabelo já naturalmente desalinhado e, após constatar – novamente – que ele não tinha jeito, eu fechei a porta do quarto e desci para o primeiro andar do prédio.

Quando os elevadores se abriram, eu me direcionei até o balcão da recepcionista para deixa meu cartão e, após agüentar os olhares discretos, porém perceptíveis, da funcionária do hotel, eu fui até uma das diversas poltronas de couro preto que havia no ambiente.

Como combinado, assim que Ângela chegasse em frente ao hotel, meu telefone tocaria me informando que ela já me esperava. Nunca a havia visto antes, mas não fora difícil encontra-la considerando-se que ela era a única que estacionara um carro Corsa Sedan prata ali.

No telefonema, disse a ela que já estava no térreo e que não fosse desligasse seu carro, pois dessa forma nos pouparia tempo. E, em alguns minutos, nós dois estávamos navegando pelo trânsito de um pouco caótico da cidade de Seattle à procura do apartamento ideal.

* * *

**N/A**:

Eu sei que pela demora você mereciam muito mais do que isso e sei também que vocês querem ver o POV do Edward na boate e eu posso garantir que o próximo capítulo será o tão esperado. Já estou com ele bem adiantado e, com certeza, eu postarei na sexta-feira que vem. Então, encarem esse capítulo como a entrada para que possam degustar o prato principal, valeu?

Ah, e a resposta ao meus reviews:

_* maa cullen: Eu que ando bem em falta com vcs, mas estou tentando ao máximo não demorar tanto. Esse capítulo está bem pobrinho (Oh! Coitado), mas o próximo promete. Bjks._

_* Lorena: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, embora minha idéia de ótimo seja muito melhor que o capítulo passado e esse, mas prometo que no próximo não haverá motivo para desapontamentos. Kisses._

É isso aí, então. Até a próxima :D


	8. Tentação

**N/A:**

Voltei! Milhares de perdões pela minha imensa demora. Sei que muitos de vocês devem estar querendo arrancar minha cabeça ou me bater até a morte, mas não foi intencional. Tive muitos problemas com a escola, provas e tal e ainda teve aquela correria pra inscriçoes e provas de vestibular. Agora tbm tô trabalhando, então tempo é algo que vale ouro. Mas não se preocupem que não abandonarei a fic. É o meu primeiro bebê e não posso simplesmente larga-la.

Agora chega de enrolar...

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo VIII – Tentação**

P.O.V. Edward

Não acredito que isso aconteceu. Como é possível que eu tenha visitado a quantidade de apartamentos que eu visitei hoje e não encontrar nenhum que realmente me agradasse? Vou admitir que alguns eram muito bonitos ou com uma vista fantástica, mas ainda não era aquilo que eu queria. Nada muito grande – afinal apenas eu irei morar lá – nem nada muito pequeno. Um lugar onde eu possa me sentir em casa, onde eu possa chegar cansado do trabalho exaustivo no hospital e me sentir confortado em estar ali.

Teve um que me agradou um pouco, mas eu definitivamente não gostei da localização. Era muito longe do hospital que eu trabalhava e isso para mim não era favorável. Pegar trânsito congestionado na volta para casa quando eu provavelmente estarei caindo de sono depois de horas de plantão não é o ideal. Eu poderia acabar dormindo com a cabeça encostada ao volante mesmo com o som de buzinas irritadas ao meu redor. Aquele apartamento não era o melhor para mim, definitivamente, afinal eu gosto de ir ao hospital como médico para ajudar a salvar vidas e não como paciente porque fui estúpido o bastante para dormir ao volante.

Ângela tentou me tranqüilizar dizendo que ainda havia muitos apartamentos na cidade que estavam a venda e era apenas uma questão de tempo até eu encontrar o perfeito, porém eu tinha pressa. Em uma semana eu estaria iniciando meu trabalho no principal hospital na cidade e não teria tempo algum para me dedicar a essa procura.

Eu não devia estar tão estressado, afinal foi apenas o primeiro dia de procura, mas nunca tive muita paciência para isso. Minha mente já estava trabalhando nas alternativas caso não encontrasse meu apartamento nos próximos dias. Eu não poderia continuar no hotel. O caminho daqui para o hospital era muito longo. Eu poderia me instalar em algum outro mais próximo do meu trabalho, mas eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de prolongar minha estadia em um estabelecimento de hotelaria. E também havia... Não.

Talvez, apenas talvez, eu pudesse passar um tempo na casa de meus pais. Dona Esme iria ficar radiante de tanta alegria e meu pai não se importaria nem um pouco, mas isso seria como um retrocesso para mim. Tente entender, para alguém que viajou para outro país e viveu por anos sozinho, voltar para a casa dos pais é como perder a liberdade que eu havia conquistado.

Obriguei-me a respirar fundo e deixar esse assunto de lado pelo menos por agora; minha cabeça já estava começando a doer e eu não estava com vontade alguma de passar minha noite de sexta-feira trancado num quarto de hotel reclamando que estava com dor de cabeça. Tentei pensar um pouco no que eu poderia fazer agora. Se eu estivesse em Londres e não tivesse que trabalhar amanhã, eu sairia de casa e iria até um bar ou um clube noturno para me divertir. _Por que eu não poderia fazer isso aqui também?_

Só havia um pequeno problema nisso: eu não conheço nenhuma boate ou casa noturna aqui. Droga! Eu não conheço nada daqui. Já faz anos desde a ultima vez que visitei Seattle. Qualquer lugar que eu frequentava há oito anos podia muito bem não existir mais.

Não havia como eu saber que lugares eram legais para ir. Eu não poderia ligar para meus irmãos... Espera! Tem alguém que eu posso ligar sim. Com toda a certeza essa pessoa teria uma vasta lista de possíveis lugares para eu ir. Basta achar a calça que estava usando ontem...

Aqui, achei! Isso ia ser meio estranho, mas vamos lá. Tudo o que eu preciso é sair um pouco e não pensar em nada a não ser em me divertir. Peguei o telefone do hotel e dei uma olhada na hora. Era um pouco mais de nove horas. A noite só estava começando. Disquei o número do celular que estava no cartão e esperei enquanto chamava.

– _Alô?_

– James? Aqui é o Edward.

Bom, ele não seria minha primeira opção normalmente, mas se eu precisava de um lugar à noite para sair, ele provavelmente era minha melhor opção. James sempre foi uma pessoa "da noite", então ele com certeza saberia me indicar um lugar para ir.

– _Ah! E aí, cara? Algum problema?_

– Mais ou menos. Eu preciso de um lugar para me divertir. Conhece alguma boate ou um bar que possa me indicar?

– _Claro! Se liga, eu e um pessoal aí vamos hoje curtir a noite numa boate nova. Você vem com a gente._

– Tudo bem.

– _Beleza, me encontra no saguão em..._– houve uma pausa até que ele mesmo rompeu o silêncio – _quarenta e cinco minutos._

– Ok.

A ligação foi encerrada pouco depois de uma conversa casual e eu comecei a me arrumar para sair. Eu precisava mesmo de diversão.

[...]

Chegamos à boate quando já era quase onze da noite. Aquele lugar estava lotado e a fila na porta era imensa. James seguiu andando até parar em frente do segurança/armário na entrada do estabelecimento, que permitiu que ele passasse. Não tenho certeza, mas posso jurar que vi James subornando o segurança para nossa entrada. Entramos rapidamente, deixando as pessoas que estavam esperando para entrar reclamando e protestando pela espera e por furarmos a fila tão descaradamente.

O lugar estava realmente lotado. Andar aqui estava praticamente impossível. Diversas pessoas transitavam de um lado ao outro segurando suas bebidas e esbarrando em todos pelo caminho. Tive que tomar cuidado para não levar um banho quando uma mulher completamente bêbada passou dançando ao meu lado com seu copo parcialmente cheio. Se eu não tivesse desviado, estaria cheirando a cerveja nesse momento.

a primeira coisa que me veio à mente ao estar naquele lugar foi curtir a noite. Lembrei-me de como eu e meus amigos nos divertíamos nos bares e _pubs_em Londres, sempre abraçados a uma mulher ou com um copo cheio de bebida com teor alcoólico consideravelmente alto.

Sem perder mais tempo, rumei para o bar e pedi uma dose dupla de uísque. É claro que eu fui deliberadamente ignorado pelo barman considerando a loira que parou ao meu lado e fez seu pedido. Ele a atendeu com um sorriso na cara enquanto olhava descaradamente seu decote muito revelador. Revirei os olhos diante daquela afronta. Mas eu tinha que admitir que ele estava mais do que certo; se eu estivesse em seu lugar também me ignoraria para dar atenção à gostosa ao meu lado.

Olhei para a mulher de curvas acentuadas e evidenciadas pelo vestido curto e decotado. Ela flertava com o barman reclinando-se levemente sobre o balcão, dando a ele uma visão mais do que privilegiada de seus seios fartos.

Quando ela percebeu que eu praticamente a devorava com os olhos, fitou-me dos pés à cabeça e, conforme seu olhar subia, um sorriso malicioso se abria em seu rosto. Sorriso esse que foi rapidamente espelhado por mim.

Não demorou muito tempo para que nossos lábios se chocassem em um beijo de pura luxúria. Nossas línguas massageavam uma a outra em um ritmo frenético enquanto nossas mãos ávidas exploravam o corpo um do outro, reduzindo cada vez mais a distância entre nós.

Depois de nos afastarmos, ela voltou sua atenção para a bebida que tinha em mãos e iniciou uma conversa básica comigo. Qual o seu nome, vem sempre aqui, em que você trabalha... Enfim, nada de mais que o conteúdo básico de uma conversa. Conforme o tempo passava, ela falava cada vez mais, seja sobre ela mesma ou... Bom, ela mesma, e aquilo já estava me irritando.

Com a clássica e eficiente desculpa preciso-ir-ao-banheiro, eu fugi da loira sem conteúdo e vaguei um pouco pela boate. Meu copo de uísque ainda estava em minha mão quando foquei minha atenção na pista de dança.

Ali, no meio da multidão aglomerada, uma figura em particular atraiu meus olhos. Diferentemente de todas as outras mulheres que eu estava acostumado a ter comigo, aquela não era alta, loura e cheia de curvas que fazia com que os olhos de todos se voltassem pra ela. Não mesmo. Mas isso não impediu que meus olhos se prendessem a ela.

De alguma forma, ela também me notou, mesmo eu estando em um lado do ambiente em que a iluminação era mais que precária. Após seus olhos se fixarem aos meus, ela me lançou um sorriso devastador e começou a dançar.

Movimentos lentos e perfeitamente sincronizados com a música que tocava. Lábios cheios mexendo-se de forma lasciva enquanto a letra da música era acompanhada por ela. Ela estava me provocando e era consciente disso.

Ela continuou a dançar olhando fixamente em meus olhos de uma forma tão intensa que eu me senti incomodado, mas não de uma forma ruim. Desviar o olhar não era uma opção, mas estava cada vez mais difícil me controlar para não atravessar todo o espaço que nos separava e leva-la para um canto onde eu pudesse atacar aqueles lábios com os meus e explorar seu corpo com as mãos. _Uma ideia tentadora. Deliciosamente tentadora._

Em vez disso, virei o copo todo de uísque que tinha em minhas mãos em um só gole. A sensação do líquido descendo por minha garganta foi uma distração bem-vinda. A bebida fez minha boca, antes seca pela visão da morena, queimar de uma forma prazerosa, proporcionando forças para não agarra-la agora mesmo.

Quando dei por mim, a musica acabara e ela já não estava ao alcance de meus olhos. Busquei rapidamente ao meu redor, mas não encontrei. Resignando-me a esquecer minha bela miragem, voltei para o lado de James, que estava reunido com outros amigos que nos encontraram aqui na boate.

James olhou para mim e, antes que pudesse me aproximar o suficiente para cumprimenta-lo, sua atenção se voltou para uma loura de corpo escultural que passava por nós. Ela era muito linda, tenho que admitir, mas já estava cansado de louras. Já James parecia não compartilhar de meus gostos no momento. Ele a devorava com os olhos e, quando a mulher estonteante notou seu olhar sobre seu corpo, fitou-o com um desprezo quase palpável e seus lábios cheios e rosados proferiram um: "Vá à merda!", deixando James levemente irritado com o fora que levou.

Fiz o possível que estava ao meu alcance, segurando uma risada que queria escapar por meus lábios. James era sempre tão confiante que acreditava que não existiria mulher no mundo que o desprezasse. Seu rosto pálido estava uma mistura cômica de choque e incredulidade, dificultando minha tentativa de não rir de toda a situação. Não seria nada educado de minha parte debochar da pessoa que me convidou para vir a essa boate hoje. Então, assumindo uma postura de quem não viu nem ouviu nada, eu o convidei para bebermos alguma coisa no bar.

Alguns minutos depois – ou talvez algumas poucas horas –, James e eu, mais alguns de seus fiéis amigos freqüentadores das _nights_de Seattle, já havíamos bebido uma quantia considerável de álcool. Eu não estava tão bêbado quanto os demais, apenas estava um pouco zonzo e desinibido.

James era outro assunto. Ele estava bem afetado com o excesso de álcool na corrente sanguínea. Conversava com seus outros amigos aos gritos, as palavras saiam cada vez mais emboladas de seus lábios. O assunto principal na roda era "mulheres". Eles pareciam se vangloriar de todas as pessoas do sexo feminino que já levaram para a cama, tentando provar sua masculinidade ou alimentando seus próprios egos.

Deixei a conversa modesta deles de lado e peguei meu copo de uísque. Comecei a circular pelo local observando a movimentação dos corpos suados e animados. Em algum momento, meus olhos viajaram pela pista de dança e a encontraram novamente.

Eu tinha a absoluta certeza que era a mesma mulher que eu vira há um pouco mais de uma hora atrás. Nenhuma outra teria o mesmo corpo pequeno e curvilíneo. Nenhuma outra teria aquelas calças perfeitamente abraçadas pela calça jeans como se fossem feitas especificamente para ela. Embora eu ainda não tenha visto seu rosto, eu podia afirmar com convicção que aquela morena de cabelos castanhos a minha frente agora era a mesma que me deixara excitado somente com o vislumbre de seu corpo. Eu não tinha dúvida alguma com relação a isso.

Meus olhos acompanharam cada movimento seu. Eu não fazia ideia do que me prendia a essa mulher de forma tão intensa a ponto de eu me esquecer completamente de tudo ao meu redor, mas não conseguia lutar contra. O que quer que fosse não transmitia nada a não ser uma estranha sensação de necessidade. Eu precisava dela, meu corpo precisava tê-la pressionada contra mim até que essa vontade se extinguisse.

Sem nenhuma vergonha ou pudor, deixei que minha mente fantasiasse com aquele mulher. Eu a agarrando e despindo seu corpo rapidamente apenas para vê-la nua e aprecia-la devidamente. Minhas mãos correndo por sua pele lisa sem restrição alguma enquanto minha língua serpenteava por sua boca em um beijo sôfrego e luxuriante.

As imagens dignas de filmes pornôs que passavam por minha cabeça, onde nós dois éramos as estrelas principais, dançavam ante meus olhos como se fossem reais. O aperto, antes sutil em minha calça, agora se tornava mais forte e incômodo. Tive de respirar fundo e me concentrar em outra coisa para que a situação não saísse de controle e os demais notassem minha crescente excitação.

Sem hesitar, caminhei diretamente a ela, desviando dos corpos dançantes que eu encontrava pelo caminho. Quando estava a pouca distância, suas amigas me notaram e se afastaram num claro convite para que eu me aproximasse dela. E eu não perderia a oportunidade.

Posicionei-me em suas costas e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura, dançando junto com ela. Ela se sobressaltou por um instante e logo depois pareceu relaxar novamente, acompanhando meus movimentos com facilidade.

A forma como ela dançava era capaz de me levar ao limite. Não me importei se ela sentia minha excitação pressionada contra sua bunda, ela precisava saber o efeito que surtia em mim.

Em um determinado momento, ela começou a dançar de forma ainda mais perigosa. Seu corpo se esfregando ao meu fazia eu me sentir terrivelmente duro e isso não era uma boa coisa, considerando o fato que ainda estávamos em público.

– Provocando? – minha voz estava mais rouca que o normal, obscurecida pelo desejo que ela despertou em mim.

Pude notar a forma como seu corpo se arrepiou ao sentir minha respiração e lábios tão próximos a sua pele. Eu não era o único afetado ali, e essa percepção fez um sorriso vitorioso se abrir em meu rosto.

Após dizer isso, meus lábios desceram lentamente, mas sem perder o contato com sua pele, até a base do seu pescoço, dando um longo e molhado beijo. Pude sentir seu corpo se estremecer sob minhas mãos e apreciei isso mais que o normal.

Ainda de costas para mim, suas mãos procuraram cegamente por meus cabelos e quando o acharam, puxaram minha cabeça para si ainda mais, me deixando enterrar o rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro. Continuei beijando aquela pele macia e branquinha enquanto sentia puxões cada vez menos suaves em meus cabelos. Eu poderia até acreditar que ela estava tentando me afastar, mas a forma que sua outra mão puxou a que estava repousada em sua cintura para explorar seu corpo era claramente um convite. Educado como era, não recusei sua oferta e deixei minhas mãos correrem livremente pela lateral de seu corpo, me deliciando com a forma que ela arfava e respirava fundo, como se estivesse tentando se controlar.

– Aquela sua dança pra mim já foi provocação suficiente. Agora é a minha vez.

Buscando tortura-la da mesma forma que ela havia feito comigo, infiltrei minha mão através de sua blusa rapidamente e apertei seus seios. Talvez eu estivesse sendo demasiado atrevido, mas eu sempre fui assim e não ia ser agora que eu iria mudar.

Para minha sorte, ela não gritou me chamando de tarado ou atrevido, lançando a mão em meu rosto em um tapa para lá de merecido. Mas, para o azar da minha sanidade, ela soltou um gemido que enviou uma descarga de prazer por todo o meu corpo. Ri de mim mesmo naquele momento, _eu estava parecendo um adolescente virgem!_

Sem mais controle nenhum sobre mim mesmo, a arrastei da pista de dança até um canto mais afastado da boate. Ali a iluminação era ainda mais escassa, somente iluminada por flashes rápidos que vinham do jogo de luzes da pista. Virei seu corpo para mim, forçando a bela mulher em meus braços ficar contra a parede dali.

Naquele instante, as luzes coloridas da boate atingiram exatamente onde nós estávamos e eu pude ter um vislumbre de seu rosto. Seus traços delicados e simples combinavam de uma forma assustadoramente harmoniosa, dando a ela um brilho de inocência e perfeição enlouquecedor, daqueles que você só encontra em pinturas de artistas famosos retratando a pureza angelical e celestial de seres divinos como os anjos.

Os olhos escuros emoldurados por cílios longos e sobrancelhas finas e delicadas eram complementos perfeitos para o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado com umas poucas sardas que só foi possível ver devido a proximidade de nossos corpos. E os lábios... Ah! Eram aqueles que você sonha em ter moldados aos seus: cheios na medida exata e avermelhados naturalmente.

Admito que fiquei momentaneamente atordoado pela visão ante mim, mas o deslumbramento não demorou muito quando a urgência em toma-la para mim retornou ainda mais forte. Tudo o que eu queria era desfrutar do sabor que seus lábios tinham. Algo me dizia que eu não poderia me desapontar com isso.

– Acho que aqui podemos aproveitar um pouco mais...

Naquele instante eu percebi que não sabia qual era seu nome. Deixei a frase morrer por meus lábios aos poucos e ela pareceu entender a deixa para apresentar-se.

– Bella. E você?

_Bella... Nome interessante._Eu posso afirmar com toda certeza que combina com ela.

– Edward.

Fiquei ali, olhando para ela por poucos segundos enquanto um sorriso surgia em meus lábios. Quando eu menos esperava, sua mão veio até minha nunca e a outra se fechou em punho na minha camisa, puxando-me de encontro a seu corpo e lábios. E aquilo era tudo que eu precisava.

No instante em que ela me puxou para si, ela me deu a confirmação muda que eu deseja conseguir. Sem mais nenhuma restrição, eu a empurrei com força contra a parede, prensando meu corpo contra o dela e adorando a sensação de sentir suas suaves curvas coladas a mim.

Deixei meus lábios se abrirem e minha língua rapidamente estava explorando sua boca de forma pouco delicada. Eu era ciente de que suas mãos em punhos puxando meu cabelo com força provocavam uma quantidade de dor significativa, mas eu estava entorpecido demais com o gosto de sua boca e a batalha silenciosa de nossas línguas para me importar com isso. A única coisa que conseguiu ultrapassar essa névoa surgida com esse beijo provocante e prometedor foi o aperto cada vez mais doloroso em minhas calças.

Quando aquele beijo finalmente foi interrompido pela nossa necessidade de ar, eu me recusei a me afastar um centímetro que fosse. Minha boca foi descendo por seu rosto distribuindo tantos beijos quanto foi possível até encontrar a junção entre seu pescoço e ombro.

Suas mãos pequenas foram de meus cabelos para os ombros, fazendo uma leve pausa onde ela os apertou e acariciou antes de seguir seu caminho por meu peito até deter-se em minha barriga. Aquela singela caricia pôs fogo em todos os meus outros pensamentos, incendiando minha pele até eu ter a sensação de que estava sendo queimado vivo. Eu tremia internamente de prazer.

Pressionei meu corpo contra o seu procurando algum alívio para a dor que eu estava sentindo entre as pernas. Com aquele movimento eu a senti cravar através da camisa que eu usava as unhas em minhas costas, se pressionando ainda mais contra mim.

Como se aquilo tudo não fosse o bastante para me fazer ir a loucura, ela leva seus lábios até meu ouvido para ser ouvida por cima do barulho ensurdecedor da boate e diz numa voz rouca e sedutora a única frase que eu desejava que saísse de seus lábios deliciosos.

– Vamos sair daqui?

– Meu hotel é aqui perto.

Respondi automaticamente, não me importando com a forma que minha voz saiu rouca e grave. Puxei seu corpo contra o meu e olhei para ela para ter certeza de que era isso que ela queira. Percebendo minha pergunta muda, ela apenas me puxou para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, enroscando nossas línguas daquela forma prazerosa e tentadora.

Quando paramos de nos beijar sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, ela sussurrou em meu ouvido ainda ofegante:

– Preciso apenas buscar minha bolsa – e logo em seguida mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bom, eu pretendia postar esse capítulo já completo, mas não tive tempo de terminar, então ele ficou partido como na versão da Bella. Isso significa que o próximo post será LEMONS!

Não vou cometer o engano de prometer quando será a próxima postagem como eu fiz na última vez pois não gosto de desapontar vocês e dar minha palavra por algo incerto. O máximo que eu posso garantir é que farei o que estiver em meu alcance para demorar o menos tempo possível.

Agora, como sempre, resposta a reviews:

_* maa cullen: Bom, aí está o próximo capítulo. Sinto muito a demora, mesmo. Deixei vocês na maior ansiedade, né? Não foi por mal. Espero tanto quanto você que eu consiga postar mais frequentemente, fics com muita demora se tornam chatas e cansativas. Beijos e até._

_* Lorena: Você estava esperando, aí está. Espero que saboreie, o próximo é... Bom, dá pra ter uma idéia pelo pov da Bella. Kisses._

_* by: Seja muito bem-vinda. Sinto recepciona-la com tanta demora, mas vou tentar ajustar meu ritmo para não deixar vocês na mão. By._

_* gby00: Pedido concedidorsrsrs. Espero que goste. Bjs._

Aí está. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim ainda.

Bjs e au revoir.


	9. Noite produtiva

**N/A:**

Oie, gente!

Tô de volta aqui. Sei que demorei – de novo –, mas acho que isso não é mais uma novidade para ninguém, não é? Mas aí está! Nos vemos no final do capítulo.

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, esse capítulo possui LEMONS! Cada um sabe o que lê, então já estão avisados. Quem não gosta, espere pelo próximo capítulo pois não afetará a leitura.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo IV - Noite produtiva**

P.O.V. Edward

Eu a acompanhei até a área VIP, onde ela disse que estava sua mesa, para que pudéssemos pegar sua bolsa e, assim, sairmos dali rumo ao meu quarto de hotel. Durante todo o pequeno trajeto, eu me recusei a me separar dela, mantendo-me às suas costas, com meus braços cruzando sua barriga em um abraço possessivo, sempre distribuindo beijos por todo seu pescoço. Cada vez que meus lábios tocavam sua pele, seu corpo tremia levemente.

– Dá para parar?

– Com o quê? – perguntei com minha melhor voz de inocente.

Eu já havia notado o quão sensível ela parecia ser aos meus toques. Toda vez que eu falava perto de seu ouvido, sua pele se arrepiava. Quando minhas mãos a acariciavam, seu corpo estremecia com o contato. A cada ato meu, seu corpo respondia prontamente. Eu estava deliciado de saber que podia causar esse efeito nela, isso significa que ela também não é imune a essa tensão sexual que nos envolvia.

Bella bufou irritada e tentou se afastar um pouco de mim, mas ela não parecia realmente querer criar uma distância entre nós. Apenas, ao que tudo indicava, não gostava de ser contrariada ou tão vulnerável nas mãos de uma pessoa como parecia que acontecia quando estava em meus braços. Dava para perceber isso em sua postura entregue, embora ainda relutante. Ela não gostava de se ver sobre o controle de outra pessoa e estava começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer mais uma tentativa fraca e despropositada de fuga, meus braços a puxaram para mais próximo, para logo depois assoprar em seu pescoço.

– Você tá arrepiada? – perguntei, incrédulo, enquanto reprimia uma risada. Ela ficava ainda mais atraente quando estava irritada.

– Tô! Agora você pode esperar até sairmos daqui?

Aquela postura enfezada de quem está perdendo a paciência me deixou ainda mais louco de desejo por ela do que antes. Ela era simplesmente tentadora demais irritada. Eu a puxei para um beijo abrasador, demonstrando todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela naquele momento. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu e deixei minha língua explorar cada canto de sua boca, escutando um gemido baixo como resposta. Tive que me lembrar que ainda estávamos em público e, mesmo não querendo, encerrei aquele beijo.

– Agora sim. Vamos logo, antes que eu te agarre aqui mesmo – disse a ela, sentindo sua respiração vindo em arquejos a minha frente.

Ela assentiu ainda meio perdida, apenas me guiando até onde estava sua bolsa para sairmos logo dali.

Ao nos aproximarmos da mesa, encontramos um casal bem empolgado se divertindo juntos. A mulher, morena de cabelos cacheados e pele bronzeada de sol estava aos beijos com um homem de cabelos escuros bem curtos. Eles não pareciam se importar nem um pouco em estar em um lugar público, muito pelo contrário, pareciam até motivados.

Eu fiquei assistindo meio abobalhado com a forma que eles pareciam se devorar ante meus olhos.

– E CORTA! – gritou Bella, deixando-me surpreso – A cena do filme pornô de vocês ficou muito boa, pena que o cinegrafista esqueceu de ligar a câmera. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Preciso de um favor, Any.

Eles apenas sorriam como se não tivessem sido eles que foram pegos em plena sessão de amasso. Continuaram abraçados intimamente enquanto suas atenções se focavam em Bella, temporariamente.

– Manda – incentivou a mulher, olhando para Bella.

– Eu não acho que elas vão se lembrar de mim, mas _se_ qualquer uma das meninas perguntar por mim, diga a elas que eu já fui e que não é para se preocuparem.

A garota, Any, enfim percebeu que Bella não estava sozinha. Ela lançou olhares significativos de Bella para mim numa pergunta muda, mesmo sendo evidente o que nós faríamos depois que saíssemos daqui.

– Não vai dormir em casa hoje não, Bella? – perguntou ela, com um tom excessivamente sugestivo.

Bella revirou os olhos, se recusando a responder a pergunta óbvia que lhe foi feita. A única coisa que ela fez foi corar. Não parecia que ela estava com raiva. Na verdade, ela desviava o olhar, evitando o casal a nossa frente como se estivesse... embaraçada com a situação. _Ela estava com vergonha?_

Eu não entendi o porque daquilo, mas acho que não seria nada demais deixar tudo mais claro. Então, com uma voz rouca e um sorriso repleto de malícia, eu respondi.

– Não se depender de mim.

De uma forma que eu achava ser impossível, Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha. Mesmo com a escuridão do lugar, eu pude ver seu rosto se tornar cada vez mais vermelho e ela olhava para todos os lados, se recusando a olhar para sua amiga.

Any sorriu para ela, lançando uma piscada de olhos e mexeu os lábios sem emitir som algum quando Bella olhou em sua direção.

– Divirta-se – e então soltou uma risadinha.

_Com certeza iremos_, afirmei em pensamento, já imaginando eu e ela em meu quarto.

Bella pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa com pressa, tentando fugir dali. Ela pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar para fora do clube.

– Já estamos indo – disse já se afastando – Ah! Onde estão Michelle e Carlos? Eles já foram?

– Acho que não. Devem estar no banheiro – disse o homem que acompanhava Any.

– É – concordou ela – Eles têm uma tara por banheiros públicos – acrescentou.

_Banheiro! Claro, como eu não havia pensado nisso antes? _Seria sem dúvida muito mais rápido do que esperar chegar até meu carro alugado e leva-la até o hotel a algumas quadras.

– Nós podemos ir para lá também – sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido apenas para saber sua reação a minha proposta.

Tenho que admitir que foi uma cena realmente cômica ver Bella arregalar os olhos de uma forma impossível, aparentando que eles sairiam de suas órbitas e rolariam pelo chão da boate apenas ao me ouvir sussurrar aquela proposta em seu ouvido.

Sua pele, que antes começara a clarear, novamente ficou vermelha, só que dessa vez de uma forma ainda mais intensa e um pequeno som de engasgo saiu de sua garganta, como se ela estivesse sufocando por falta de ar.

Após alguns poucos segundos, ela pareceu mais recomposta e respondeu em uma voz fraca e falha.

– Não, obrigada. Fica para uma próxima.

– Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein.

Assim que eu lhe disse isso, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e seu olhar tornou-se ligeiramente desfocado, como se estivesse visualizando algo – invisível para mim – a sua frente. Não fazia ideia do que se passava por sua mente, mas imaginei que não era algo puro e inocente considerando o leve rubor que se apoderou de sua face e o pequeno – quase imperceptível – sorriso malicioso que ela deu.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e sua atenção voltou ao meu rosto.

– Vamos antes que eu mude de ideia?

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, nós dois já estávamos do lado de fora da boate, caminhando em direção ao estacionamento um pouco mais a frente onde estava o carro que eu alugara hoje mais cedo.

Já procurando a chave do carro no bolso da minha calça, eu percebi que a morena deslumbrante que me acompanhava acenava para um táxi e caminhava em direção a este, se afastando rapidamente de mim. Antes que ela desse mais um passo, eu segurei seu braço esquerdo. Seu rosto se virou para o meu com uma pergunta muda no rosto.

– Achei que fosse comigo.

– E vou – afirmou, ainda aparentando confusão.

– Então, para que o táxi?

– Nós vamos a pé? – indagou com a voz uma oitava mais alta.

– Você é tão absurda! Meu carro está estacionado ali – indiquei o estacionamento do outro lado da rua.

– Vamos de táxi.

Eu não podia acreditar na criatura teimosa que estava na minha frente. Havia acabado de dizer que estava de carro e ela estava mais do que disposta a ir de táxi. Incrível. _Qual o problema com meu carro?_

– Dirigindo o carro, suas mãos vão estar muito ocupadas com o volante e seus olhos com a estrada. Já de táxi... – ela se interrompeu, deixando óbvio sua intenção no sorriso sugestivo.

– Vamos de táxi. Pego meu carro amanhã.

_Dane-se! Para que me preocupar?_ O carro não é meu e, se acontecer algo, eu paguei pelo seguro.

Pegamos o táxi e, nos poucos minutos em que estivemos lá, fiz questão de aproveitar cada segundo que estive perto dela. Por algum motivo que eu ainda não entendia, seu corpo clamava pelo meu em um grito mudo em minha mente. Quanto mais perto eu ficava, menos eu queria me afastar. Era como se um instinto primitivo, até então desconhecido, fosse despertado e regesse meu corpo para que eu seguisse meus instintos mais básicos e pecaminosos.

Em poucos minutos eu cheguei ao meu destino e, antes que eu pudesse piscar, Bella já estava do lado de fora do táxi me esperando pagar a corrida. Ia perguntar se havia algum problema, mas ao analisar o sorriso sacana do taxista e o rosto corado de Bella, eu podia ter uma noção do motivo por trás da pressa.

Quando percebi que ela ia discutir comigo sobre a corrida do táxi, eu apenas neguei e a abracei possessivamente pela cintura em direção ao hotel.

Vi que o elevador estava descendo e a qualquer minuto estaria no térreo, então puxei Bella até a recepção para poder pegar meu cartão do quarto e então, aproveitarmos a noite.

Ignorei os olhares pouco profissionais da recepcionista e, enquanto ela teclava algo em seu computador, meus olhos se focaram na blusa de Bella. Estava um pouco amassada e fora do lugar devido à sessão amasso-no-banco-traseiro-do-táxi, então seu decote pequeno estava um pouco deslocado, me dando uma visão mais do que perfeita de seus seios.

Aqui, em um ambiente mais bem iluminado, eu pude apreciar melhor as formas do corpo pequeno e perfeito a minha frente.

Sua pele, como eu pensava, era branca e de aparência suave e macia, convidativa as minhas mãos e boca. O corpo era tão, ou talvez mais, atraente do que eu notara. Ela parecia possuir as medidas exatas para torna-la uma mulher sensual, sem nada a mais ou a menos. Os seios nem grandes nem pequenos, a cintura fina em contraste com o quadril redondo e as pernas longas e torneadas.

E seu rosto... Era encantador. Os traços leves e delicados reafirmavam aquela aura de inocência e pureza que eu já havia notado antes. Sobrancelhas finas e bem feitas sobre os olhos mais brilhantes e intensos que eu já vira. Aqueles orbes chocolates eram a característica mais marcante de seu rosto, destacados por cílios longos e naturais que faziam sombra em suas bochechas rosadas.

Mas talvez eu estivesse enganado sobre algo. Seus olhos eram realmente intensos e escondiam um universo que eu jamais seria capaz de decifrar, mas ainda havia algo que se sobressaia a eles. Os lábios. Vermelhos e cheios. Uma verdadeira tentação a qual eu não fazia a menor questão de resistir.

Quando percebi que a recepcionista me chamava, nem ao menos notei seu rosto. Peguei o cartão ainda olhando os lábios de Bella, vislumbrando o exato momento em que a ponta de sua língua correu pelos lábios secos. Senti meu corpo estremecer com aquela visão. Envolvi novamente seu corpo com meus braços e, de repente, me senti sendo agarrado ali mesmo. Em frente à recepção, Bella me deu um beijo que me deixou em uma situação um pouco constrangedora para quem olhasse mais ao sul, mas mesmo assim não me importei. A única coisa que me permiti fazer foi corresponder o beijo com a mesma urgência que ela.

Já estava tarde – passava das duas e meia da manhã – e não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois no elevador, e isso era perfeito. Em um rápido movimento, eu a prendi entre a parede do elevador e meu corpo, a beijando de uma forma violenta. Eu a queria e estava pouco me importando com a câmera filmando a forma como eu a agarrava ali. Ela correspondeu à altura, suas mãos me abraçando e apertando meus braços enquanto um gemido escapava ocasionalmente.

Em um determinado momento, ouvia a porta dos elevadores se abrirem e comecei a conduzir para fora. Girei a esquerda e seguimos pelo corredor deserto. Beijos eram dados por mim e, a cada vez que precisávamos respirar, eu desviava meu foco para seu pescoço.

Por todo o percurso, Bella manteve os olhos fechados enquanto eu a guiava até o meu quarto. Eu acho que ela nem ao menos percebeu que estávamos andando até que fora imprensada novamente por mim, mas dessa vez contra a porta do meu quarto. Tateei a porta até achar a fechadura e introduzi o cartão de acesso com apenas uma mão, a outra estava firmemente posta nas costas de Bella, a mantendo contra meu corpo. Quando ouvi o barulho que indicava a abertura da porta do quarto, a conduzi para dentro com pressa.

Estávamos tão afobados, ou pelo menos eu estava, que acabamos não olhando por onde pisávamos. Não sei ao certo em que, já que não havia nada no nosso caminho, mas Bella tropeçou logo na entrada do quarto. Para evitar uma queda, escoramo-nos na parede e gargalhamos de nossa pressa. Era incrível como um simples fato como esse fosse capaz de nos fazer rir tanto quanto rimos; acho que a bebida nos deixou muito mais leves e desinibidos do que se estivéssemos sóbrios.

Mas nem mesmo a risada foi o suficiente para quebrar o clima que havia entre nós, porque no segundo seguinte nossas bocas devoravam uma a outra com a mesma ânsia e urgência. Senti quando Bella tirou os sapatos, pois, sem os saltos, ela era bem mais baixa do que eu. Então, enlacei meus braços em sua cintura e suspendi seu corpo até que ela estivesse da mesma altura que eu, para não ter que ficar curvado, facilitando assim meu acesso ao seu pescoço.

À procura de apoio, ela envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas, cruzando os tornozelos em meu quadril, e eu sustentava o peso do seu corpo com as mãos sobre sua bunda, massageando e apertando, a fazendo arfar constantemente.

Eu a coloquei novamente contra a parede, pressionando meu corpo contra o seu, não deixando nem um único espaço entre nós. A nova posição fez com que nossos sexos se encontrassem, arrancando gemidos de ambos que foram abafados por beijos cada vez mais desesperados.

Daquela forma, eu consegui equilíbrio o suficiente para que minhas mãos novamente vagassem sem rumo certo por seu corpo. Toda a lateral de seu corpo foi explorada e, quanto mais próximo aos seios eu chegava, mais alto ficavam seus gemidos.

Eu passei as mãos pela barra de sua blusa e a retirei, jogando-a por cima dos meus ombros e deixando cair em um canto qualquer atrás de mim, revelando seu sutiã de renda preto. Beijei cada milímetro da pele agora exposta, enquanto ela lutava com minha camisa, puxando-a para cima.

– Te agrada? – perguntei, ao notar que sua atenção estava inteiramente focada em meu peito já livre da camisa.

– Muito – sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo.

– A minha vista também é muito agradável.

E não era mentira. Sem nenhum pudor, eu a devorei com os olhos. Pude notar que ela ficou constrangida ao perceber que estava sendo milimetricamente avaliada por mim, mas não parecia desconfortável com isso.

– Linda – disse, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios tentadores – Cheirosa – respirei findo contra a pele de seu pescoço, onde eu sentia um suave perfume de lilás e o odor de morangos vindos de seus cabelos – Perfeita – e mais um beijo que nos deixou sem ar.

Eu distribuí beijos por todo o seu rosto, mordendo meu queixo, e descendo para o pescoço. Meus beijos faziam gemidos baixos escaparem de seus lábios de forma entregue ao prazer, mas eu queria mais. Sem me deter, continuei descendo por seu colo até encontrar os seios cobertos por seu sutiã de renda preto. Uma mordida no seio esquerdo dela e eu senti seu corpo estremecer violentamente. Suas costas arquearam, se desencostando da parede e um ofego alto foi ouvido por mim.

O desejo que eu sentia estava cada vez mais forte e intenso. Meu membro se contorcia dentro de seu confinamento, implorando para alcançar o máximo de prazer que eu poderia encontrar. E Bella não parecia muito diferente de mim. Ela já não se controlava mais e agora estava tão – ou talvez mais – ávida do que eu nas carícias e toques.

Lutando contra o impulso de penetrá-la de uma vez ainda contra aquela parede, eu a carreguei pelo quarto, com seu corpo ainda firmemente agarrado ao meu, e a empurrei delicadamente até estar deitada na cama.

Não pude perder o tempo que eu gostaria apenas para ver e apreciar seu corpo. No segundo seguinte eu estava pairando sobre ela, com meu corpo apoiado sobre meus braços para evitar que meu peso ficasse desconfortável para ela. Minha mão logo estava sobre fecho frontal de seu sutiã, quando ela tentou me impedir. Sem entender, fitei seu rosto para entender o que havia de errado. _Ela queria parar?_

– Edward – sussurrou ela, também me encarando, seu rosto com uma expressão séria e apreensiva.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia ter provocado aquela mudança brusca de comportamento. Eu não havia feito nada que até então ela não quisesse. _Ou teria?_

– Eu quero isso – sussurrou baixinho, alisando meu peito para dar ênfase ao que dizia e eu lutei contra a vontade de ataca-la quanto senti suas unhas pequenas me arranhando levemente –, mas você precisa saber que eu não tenho muita experiência no assunto.

Ela mordeu os lábios e deu uma risada curta e sem humor, mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. A única coisa que eu via agora era os lábios inchados e vermelhos a poucos centímetros do meu rosto e que pediam – ou imploravam, melhor dizendo – por um beijo meu. Tentei me focar no que ela estava dizendo, mas as palavras não pareciam ter sentido algum para mim. Provavelmente notando minha expressão de confusão, ela soltou um suspiro resignado e explicou-se melhor.

– Na verdade, eu não tenho experiência _nenhuma_ no assunto – disse, destacando a palavra "nenhuma" de uma forma diferente.

Passei a analisar o sentido da palavra junto à frase e, aos poucos, a compreensão me atingiu rápida e certeira. Só havia um único sentido no qual eu conseguia pensar e, definitivamente, não era o que eu esperava. Eu não sabia o que _esperar_, mas, com absoluta certeza, não era isso.

_Virgem._

A palavra pipocava em minha mente, me deixando atordoado. Ela não parecia assim tão jovem ou inexperiente. Era possível que ela nunca tenha feito sexo realmente ou eu apenas havia entendido erroneamente suas palavras?

– Quer dizer que você é...? – me recusei a terminar a frase, não realmente acreditando que isso pudesse ser verdade.

Eu cheguei até mesmo a pensar que era algum tipo de brincadeira, mas o olhar envergonhado e o rosto corado de Bella já eram respostas suficientes. Como se não bastasse isso, sua cabeça balançou minimamente, assentindo a minha pergunta.

Rolei para o outro lado da cama, me afastando dela para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o fato de ela ainda estar na minha cama. Era uma tarefa difícil focar minha atenção em outra coisa que não fosse as curvas do corpo dela e, nesse momento, eu precisava pensar com a cabeça de cima, não a de baixo.

E, quando começo a enxergar algo com clareza através da neblina do desejo e luxúria, ela se levanta da cama e senta em meu colo.

Eu tive que respirar fundo, mantendo meus olhos fechados. Era um esforço sobre humano me manter longe de seu corpo. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ela era virgem. Não que eu tivesse algo contra, mas havia várias coisas a se considerar quando a situação envolve um termo como esse. Ela queria mesmo transar com um homem que ela nunca vira em sua vida?

– Edward... – ouvi sua voz me chamar, mas não respondi.

– Ei! – forçou meu rosto a virar na direção do seu quando me afastei.

Eu estava a todo o custo tentando manter minha razão. Não era justo fazer nada com ela. O mais provável seria que na manhã seguinte ela acordasse de ressaca e se arrependendo amargamente do que aconteceu entre nós – isso se lembrasse de algo. Eu fui criado melhor do que isso e não me aproveitaria dela dessa forma.

– Eu quero você – disse ela em uma voz bem baixa, mas firme, com o rosto colado ao meu – Quero de uma forma que não quis ninguém antes.

Eu sabia que era errado, mas não pude resistir ao ouvir seu pedido. Por mais insano que fosse eu tirar a virgindade de uma garota que eu mal conheço, a razão de nada valeu nessa hora. O que era verdadeiramente importante para mim naquele instante era sentir seu corpo contra o meu, nossos suores se mesclando enquanto ouvia sua doce voz gemendo meu nome.

Quando as imagens de nós dois nus sobre essa cama se formaram em minha mente e eu estava plenamente ciente de sua proximidade, nada pude fazer contra. As palavras faladas por ela há poucos instantes martelavam em minha cabeça, provando que não havia nada de errado nisso. _Ela queria, certo? Qual era o mal de eu lhe dar aquilo que ela desejava?_

Ela me olhou de uma forma intensa. A determinação era evidente naquele mar de chocolates que eram seus olhos, mas também encontrei uma gama de sentimentos. Dentre eles, a luxúria. O desejo era gritante em seus olhos. As pupilas dilatadas tornavam seu olhar ainda mais intrigante e cativante. Quando dei por mim, já estava envolvido naquela imensidão desconhecida.

Senti uma leve pressão em meus lábios, quase como uma carícia, e percebi que Bella estava me beijando.

Ela me beijou, de forma tímida e contida, mas beijou. E eu não pude ignorar. Pondo de lado todo meu debate interno, no lugar da confusão, a certeza se firmou em mim e retribuí o beijo ansiosamente.

Um beijo calmo e sereno foi compartilhado por nós dois, mas era claro que isso não bastava. Em menos tempo do que eu achava ser possível, já estávamos nos beijando intensamente. Línguas trocavam carícias cada vez mais íntimas, se conhecendo e explorando como nunca antes.

Em um ato claro de incentivo, ela pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre o fecho do seu sutiã, num pedido silencioso para que eu a livrasse daquela peça de roupa que agora nos parecia muito inconveniente. Não dei tempo para que ela me pedisse uma segunda vez e, no instante seguinte, o mais belo par de seios que eu já vira estava exposto para mim. Pode parecer exagero de minha parte, mas era verdade. Eles eram perfeitos os meus olhos. Nem grandes, nem pequenos. Mas sim na medida exata para minhas mãos. Seus mamilos rosados combinando perfeitamente com a pele branca deixaram minha boca seca.

Bella mordeu os lábios de forma apreensiva quanto corava de vergonha. _Bobinha._ Perfeita do jeito que era, deveria ser mais confiante. Não é qualquer uma que pode deixar alguém do jeito que eu fiquei apenas olhando para seus seios. Imagine a hora que eu envolvê-los em minha boca, provando o gosto de sua pele...

Um sorriso bem malicioso surgiu em meu rosto e eu não esperei nem mais um segundo para fazer aquilo que eu mais desejava. Beijei sua boca novamente e, quando o ar se revelou realmente indispensável, realizei o percurso que me levaria a perdição. Queixo, maxilar, pescoço, clavícula e, finalmente, seus seios.

Um beijo curto e estalado foi dado por mim apenas para saber qual seria sua reação e, quando ela arqueou o corpo de encontro ao meu rosto, um sorriso de satisfação se formou sem que eu percebesse.

Impaciente demais para continuar com brincadeiras, eu envolvi seu seio esquerdo com minha boca a levando à loucura. As mãos pequenas e delicadas de Bella encontraram caminho por meus cabelos onde ela puxava cada vez mais forte à medida que eu colocava mais pressão em meus toques. Minha língua brincava com seu seio esquerdo, enquanto o direito era massageado por minha mão, conseguindo arrancar um gemido consideravelmente alto dela.

– Edward...

– Pra que pressa, Bella? – perguntei enquanto a deitava na cama.

Movi minhas mãos para o botão de seu jeans e, logo depois, ele repousava no chão do quarto, junto com as demais peças. Também tirei minha calça e percebi que Bella me seguiu com seus olhos. Ela ofegou e se contorceu minimamente na cama olhando para meu corpo, apertando as coxas à procura de alguma fricção.

Olhei para seu corpo estendido na cama e apreciei a visão. Ela era ainda mais sensual do que eu imaginava.

Voltei para a cama e distribui beijos por todo o seu corpo, começando pelas pernas e só parando quando cheguei até sua calcinha – a única peça de roupa que me impedia de ter a melhor ilustração da perdição do homem na terra.

Para não perder tempo, eu rapidamente removi a peça e voltei a me deitar sobre ela, meu rosto novamente à altura do seu. Beijei sua boca mais uma vez enquanto acariciava seu sexo quente e úmido. Eu já podia imaginar seu calor me envolvendo e senti meu membro estremecer ante a futura sensação.

O polegar massageando seu clitóris inchado e sensível, e o outro brincando com sua entrada. Eu a estimulei ao máximo, sempre recebendo como respostas lamúrias e choramingos por mais.

– Edw...

Ela tentou falar algo, mas meu dedo a penetrou nesse exato instante e a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido alto e seu corpo começou a se mover contra minha mão.

Movimentei meu dedo ora rápido ora devagar, sempre me guiando por suas reações. Em um determinado momento, ela começou a ficar mais agitada e, em resposta a seus pedidos por mais, eu introduzi outro dedo, aumentando o ritmo das investidas.

Novamente abocanhei seu seio e pude perceber que ela estava próxima ao orgasmo. Seu corpo tremia visivelmente e o aperto de seu sexo em torno de meus dedos ficou mais forte. Seus músculos se contraíram e seus olhos se fecharam quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Os lábios cheios se abriram em um grito estrangulado.

Deixei Bella na cama enquanto ela tentava respirar normalmente – sem obter sucesso algum –, eu peguei minha calça no chão e busquei um preservativo que sempre carrego comigo na carteira para situações como essa. (**N/A:** _Sexo seguro, gente! Não precisava nem dizer, né?_). Quando virei em direção à cama, um par de olhos castanhos me encarava fixamente, mas seu olhar estava direcionado não para meu rosto e sim ao meu membro ainda preso na boxer preta que eu usava.

– Perdeu algo, Bella? – perguntei enquanto reprimia uma gargalhada.

– Hã?

Sem me controlar, eu ri da situação e ainda mais quando seu rosto corou absurdamente. Tirei minha _boxer_ e coloquei a camisinha frente a ela, estudando seu rosto e suas reações. Ela ficou com o olhar meio perdido, fora de foco, mas captando cada movimento meu. Sua língua passou por entre os lábios inchados de forma automática. O olhar que eu encontrei era de pura e selvagem luxúria.

Seus olhos vagavam o tempo todo, me medindo detalhadamente e, quando a camisinha já estava posta, voltei a me deitar na cama com seu corpo sob o meu.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e nossas respirações ofegantes se mesclavam.

– Pronta? – perguntei baixinho.

Ela acenou a cabeça e ondulou seu corpo ao meu enquanto eu me posicionava entre suas pernas. Sem em nenhum momento romper contato visual, eu a penetrei lentamente.

Pouco a pouco, meu membro foi envolvido por seu sexo quente e úmido. Quando chegou a barreira de sua virgindade, eu não hesitei, mas continuei a penetrando com calma. Eu podia notar em seu olhar o desconforto inicial que ela sentia, mas não fez nada além de soltar um gemido baixo de dor.

Esperei pacientemente que ela se acostumasse em me ter dentro de si, mas foi uma tarefa árdua. A única coisa que eu queria era investir contra ela com força até que eu gozasse e lutar contra esse ímpeto não foi fácil. Beijava seu pescoço, mordiscava seus ombros, acariciava seus seios e mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha, ficando imóvel dentro dela, para distrai-la da dor até que seu corpo se acostumasse àquela nova sensação.

Alguns segundos depois – que pareceram uma eternidade para mim –, eu notei que ela já não sentia a dor como foco principal. O vislumbre de prazer em seus olhos foi confirmado quando seu corpo se mexeu embaixo de mim e seus quadris se moveram de encontro ao meu.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, me obrigando permanecer são. Iniciei meus movimentos, entrando e saindo devagar para evitar qualquer desconforto para Bella. Mas eu não precisei me controlar muito.

Pouco tempo depois, ela enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura e começou a erguer seu quadril de encontro ao meu. Naquela nova posição eu podia ir ainda mais fundo, arrancando gemidos de ambos. A voz dela – mais rouca e falha do que antes – chegava aos meus ouvidos entre gemidos, pedindo para que eu acelerasse meu ritmo.

Bella fechara os olhos e aproveitara ao máximo cada sensação que sentia. Cada vez mais ela apertava suas mãos em meus braços e ombros, suas unhas curtas firmando-se na minha carne e proporcionando uma dor que se misturava ao prazer intenso que me acometia.

Ela mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha, arranhava minhas costas e ombros, suas mãos se fechavam em punhos nos meus cabelos e os puxavam com força, até mesmo apertava minha bunda me puxando para investir nela com mais força e rapidez quando não atendia a seus pedidos.

A cada minuto que passava, eu acelerava meus movimentos – com estocadas curtas e fortes –, já sentindo a chegada do orgasmo. Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando com mais força em meu peito e sabia que faltava pouco para meu mundo explodir em fagulhas e o êxtase me dominar.

Senti o corpo de Bella tremer fortemente enquanto ela me apertava ainda mais em seus braços, sua cabeça pendia para trás e seus olhos rolaram nas órbitas antes de suas pálpebras fecharem e um grito sair por seus lábios. Bella atingiu seu orgasmo e eu apenas senti meu membro ser apertado violentamente antes de sentir o clímax que ela experimentava. Beijei seus lábios quanto percebi que minha garganta se rasgava na necessidade de gritar.

Não sei precisar exatamente quanto tempo ficamos sem nos mexermos após voltarmos a realidade, aos poucos normalizando nossa respiração instável. Meu rosto estava enterrado na curva de seu pescoço e eu não movi um músculo sequer para tirar meu peso de sobre ela. Mas ela também não reclamou.

Quando senti que estava um pouco mais recuperado, ergui meu rosto e encontrei seus olhos – agora doces e misteriosos – me fitando. Sorri de leve e sai de dentro dela, ouvindo um gemido quase inaudível de protesto. Sem dizer nada, peguei minha _boxer_ e fui para o banheiro.

Tirei a camisinha e a joguei no lixo e, então, vesti minha cueca. Ainda esperei algum tempo para voltar ao quarto, gastando esse tempo para dar uma olhada no espelho.

Meu rosto ainda estava corado pelo "esforço da noite" e era possível ver uma gota de suor escorrendo de minha têmpora. Abri o lavatório e lavei meu rosto, jogando água em minha nuca para aliviar um pouco do calor que eu estava sentindo. Após secar meu rosto, eu respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta, sem saber ao certo o que falar.

Não que eu não tenha tido sexo casual antes. Se eu afirmasse isso, seria uma mentira imensa. Mas nunca estive em uma situação em que a mulher era virgem. Eu não tinha ideia de como agir ao certo. O correto seria eu apenas agir como sempre, mas se fosse assim, por que estaria ansioso e desconfortável como estou agora?

Ignorando meu dilema interno e decidindo encarar o que tivesse que acontecer, eu abri a porta e voltei para o quarto apenas para descobrir que não era necessário todo esse drama.

De costas para mim, repousava um corpo pequeno e tranquilo. O suave movimento de seu peito sugeria que Bella estava dormindo – ou muito próximo disso. Segui a passos leves até o outro lado da cama e tentei ao máximo não despertá-la agora.

Quando me deitei, seu corpo se virou em minha direção e eu praguejei mentalmente. Ao que tudo indicava, ela ainda estava acordada, mas não fez nenhuma observação. Ela parecia estar lutando contra o sono e quando fechei meus olhos, tive certeza de que não seria o único a dormir profundamente esta noite.

* * *

**N/A:**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ainda falta melhorar muuuuito, mas estou contente com o resultado.

Eu também gostaria de comentar com vocês que não pretendo fazer novamente um POV do Edward – pelo menos não tão cedo. É simplesmente muito mais difícil para mim estar na mente dele e isso me bloqueou de continuar. Acho que não sou tão capacitada assim para estar na mente dos homens. E depois nós, mulheres, é que somos difíceis de entender! rsrs

Mas falando sério agora, seguirei mantendo o ponto de vista da Bella exclusivamente. Assim farei um trabalho melhor e, possivelmente, mais rápido, sem falar de que dará um tempero a mais não saber de tudo o que se passa. Algumas coisas ficarão em incógnitas e eu gosto disso.

Agora a resposta aos reviews do capítulo anterior àqueles que não possuem conta (eu sou lerda e só descobri agora como responder àqueles que tem conta do FF ¬¬'):

_* Diana: Seja bem-vinda! Fico feliz de saber que você tá gostando e você pode ter certeza absoluta que a Bella vai levar um susto e tanto ao descobrir quem é o Edward. rsrsrs. Bjss e aí está mais um._

_* maa cullen: Desculpe a demora. Já está virando rotina, não é? Mas agora eu acho que as coisas vão correr dentro do conforme. Fazer o ponto de vista do Edward bagunçou muito as minhas ideias. O próximo capítulo já está finalizado então em breve postarei. Kisses._

_* lorena: Que bom! Aí vai para você. Espero não que não tenha me abandonado pois minhas demoras estão acabando até mesmo com a minha paciência. rsrs. Bjks._

_* tania: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora me diga, o que achou desse? Bjão._

_* Inaclara: Bem-vinda a minha fic – o fruto da minha loucura rsrs. Que ótimo saber que você está gostando. Seu pedido acabou de ser atendido. E aí, o que achou? Bjs e espero que não desista de mim devido a demora. _

_* Dina: Uma hora o capítulo ia ter que acabar, não é? kkk Mas não se preocupe, a continuação está aí. Bjs._

Aí está, gente! Isso é tudo por hoje e podem ficar tranquilas que, como o próximo capítulo já está prontinho, não faltará nada além das minhas preciosas reviews para que ele apareça aqui rsrs.

_Au revoir._


	10. Conversa constrangedora

**N/A:**

Nem demorei muito dessa vez, né? Curtam esse capítulo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo X – Conversa constrangedora**

P.O.V. Bella

Alice não me deixou em paz nem por um segundo sequer desde que entrei no apartamento, me seguindo como se fosse minha sombra. Por tudo quanto era canto que eu ia, ela estava lá. Chegava a ser irritante toda essa perseguição.

A toda hora ela me perguntava como ele era, qual era seu nome, em que hotel eu havia passado a noite – até mesmo sobre o número do quarto ela me questionou –, entre outros milhares de perguntas, mas, para sua completa e total frustração, eu apenas me limitei a responder:

– Sem comentários.

Eu já imaginava que ela me questionaria sobre tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada, mas ainda havia uma parte de mim – pequena, mas ainda assim existente – que tinha esperança de que ela entendesse a deixa e encerasse o assunto. Tolice!

Ela reclamava, brigava e, quando percebeu que eu não estava disposta a abrir minha boca para revelar nada por livre e espontânea vontade, ela choramingava usando o maldito olhar pidão dela, sabendo que assim eu cederia. Eu odiava quando ela fazia aquela cara, era simplesmente impossível negar algo a ela quando seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas preste a cair e o lábio inferior trêmulo de um choro contido.

Eu me negava veementemente a contar qualquer coisa – era minha vida sexual, deveria ser algo privado e não a ser contado e detalhado em um megafone. Mas ela sempre soube como insistir, afinal, Alice é... Alice. Não há palavras que possam descreve-la.

Quando vi que estava começado a me abalar com suas súplicas – ou exigências, melhor dizendo –, virei de costas para ela e me dirigi ao banheiro, fechando a porta e passando a chave.

Respirei aliviada quando me vi a salvo no banheiro. Andei até a banheira, para deixá-la enchendo, mas no caminho novamente vi meu reflexo no espelho.

Meus cabelos estavam cheios e completamente bagunçados, minha maquiagem estava borrada e os meus lábios estavam inchados e levemente mais vermelhos que sua cor normal. Parecia que eu havia sofrido um ataque, o que, de certa forma, não deixava de ser verdade. Minha aparência parecia gritar "fiz sexo!" e isso já estava me deixando irritada. _Ninguém precisava ficar sabendo, droga._

Balancei minha cabeça tentando me acalmar e não me permiti recordar da noite anterior agora, não queria correr o risco de minha razão, já de volta ao meu corpo, manchasse a noite "perfeita" que eu havia tido. Não queria me sentir mal, culpada por algo que me fez bem, mesmo sendo uma tamanha irresponsabilidade.

Dei mais uma olhada no espelho e suspirei. Eu estava acabada. Precisava descansar. Tendo meus pensamentos focados na cama a minha espera, tirei minha roupa e fui para a banheira a fim de tomar um longo banho relaxante antes de cair na inconsciência.

Assim que tirei minha calça, não me surpreendi em encontrar mais um par de marcas em minhas coxas. Tenho que admitir que a noite foi boa – muito, muito, muito boa –, apesar de estar repleta de hematomas. Entrei na banheira quase cheia e suspirei de alívio ao sentir a água morna em contato com minha pele. Imediatamente senti meus músculos relaxando um a um, me permitindo fechar os olhos e aproveitar o ambiente com aroma de frésia do meu sal de banho preferido.

Acho que fiquei uns trinta minutos olhando para a parede a minha frente sem pensar em absolutamente nada.

Sai da banheira quando a água já estava fria e me enrolei na toalha. Meus olhos estavam focados apenas para o chão, tentando evitar um tombo, e encontraram uma peça de roupa que me trouxe uma certa frustração. Meu sutiã de renda preto. A calcinha conjunto está perdida em algum lugar daquele quarto. Bufei indignada. _Como ele conseguiu sumir com ela entre quatro paredes?_

Caminhei em direção ao quarto, ainda enrolada na toalha, e abri meu closet. Nem perdi tempo olhando as roupas ali dentro. Peguei a primeira que vi e vesti. Era uma blusa grande e folgada de meia-manga com um short curtinho, também folgado. Se Alice me visse nesse exato momento, seu rosto de feições miúdas e delicadas exibiria uma carranca junto de um olhar reprovador, mas eu não me importei.

Já vestida confortavelmente, eu literalmente me joguei na cama, esquecendo por completo o mundo ao meu redor e me deixando ser tragada feliz para a escuridão dos sonhos.

Mas, como diz o ditado: "tudo que é bom, dura pouco'".

Não sei ao certo há quanto tempo estava dormindo – não acredito que muito –, mas percebi uma leve movimentação no meu quarto e vozes sussurradas.

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Mas eu estou.

Eu não estava plenamente acordada, mas tinha uma vaga noção de que conhecia aquelas vozes. Não consegui ouvir mais muita coisa, ainda eram leves sussurros.

– Ela não é dessas. É uma piada sem graça sua.

– Antes fosse piada! - nesse momento a voz elevou-se um pouco, mais ainda não foi forte o bastante para me arrancar desse estado de semi-topor – Vem que eu vou te mostrar.

Por um instante achei que estivesse tendo mais um daqueles meus sonhos malucos e sem nexo algum, por isso não dei importância. Mas, alguns segundo depois, senti alguém próximo a mim, mexendo na barra da minha camisa. Rolei inquieta na cama e senti alguém ofegar.

Abri meus olhos, subitamente alarmada, e dei de cara com a "fadinha-do-mal" e a "loira-perfeição" – em outras palavras, Alice e Rosalie – ao meu lado.

Fiquei meio confusa com o que estava acontecendo. Por que elas estariam no meu quarto? E por que Rosalie me olhava parecendo um tanto assustada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma?

– O que está acontecendo?

– Eu é que pergunto – disse Rosalie, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

Segui seu olhar e vi o que ela tanto encarava incredulamente. Minha camisa havia sido levantada o suficiente para ele ter uma visão privilegiada da minha nova "tatoo". Puxei minha camisa para baixo, tapando a visão que elas tinham de minha cintura marcada.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei irritada.

Elas se entreolharam e fizeram cara de culpadas. Olhei mortalmente para Alice, que olhava para os lados repetidamente, só faltando assoviar uma musiquinha animada para entregar que tinha seu dedo na história. Por que ela trouxe Rosalie até aqui?

– Acho bom as duas me explicarem o que estão fazendo aqui – disse secamente, encarando cada uma demonstrando minha irritação.

Rosalie olhou para Alice e parecia estar com raiva.

– Você me disse que ela tinha transado com alguém!

– E transou! – defendeu-se Alice.

– Não é o que parece. Olha o mal-humor dela! Quem tira o atraso não fica rabugento e resmungão desse jeito!

Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha_. Onde é que está a câmera?_ Elas estão mesmo discutindo a minha vida sexual com se eu não estivesse ouvindo nada?

– Se você visse o chupão no seio dela, não estaria duvidando de mim.

– Já chega! O que eu preciso fazer para as duas saírem do meu quarto?

Elas pararam com a discussão infantil e olharam para mim com os olhinhos brilhantes. _Merda!_ Acabei de dar carta branca para duas taradas.

– Relatório da noite – disse Alice, sorrindo como criança em manhã de natal.

– Completo! Nós perguntamos e você responde, sem mentira.

– Vão sair do meu quarto depois? – as duas assentiram e eu dei meu primeiro passo ao abismo – Mandem, mas vocês só têm direito a cinco perguntas.

Elas discutiram e insistiam que isso não era o suficiente para acabar com sua curiosidade. _E por que elas acham que não dou direito a mais perguntas?_ A última coisa que eu queria era ter que descrever passo a passo minha noite.

Depois de convence-las que não iria mudar de opinião com relação à quantidade de perguntas, disse que elas deveriam pensar bem antes de perguntar. Elas fizeram caras pensativas, como se fizessem em suas mentes uma lista de importância.

Quando Rosalie ia perguntar algo, Alice avançou na direção dela, pulando em suas costas e tapando a boca dela com suas mãos pequenas, no rosto com uma expressão assustadora. Ela estava parecendo uma maníaca sádica. Naquele instante, fiquei com medo dela. Sério.

– Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Alice, enquanto apertava seus braços ao redor de Rose

– Sem nomes. Ou localização – decretei.

Do jeito que Alice era doente – diga-se louca ou insana –, pouco custava ela bater na porta do quarto de hotel de Edward para pedir o relatório de outro ponto de vista. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para não duvidar de que quando ela queria algo, céus e terras eram movidos para alcançar seu objetivo.

Rosalie, que ainda tinha uma Alice pendurada em suas costas, parou de se debater como louca contra a macaquinha e olhou para mim chocada.

– Você não sabe o nome dele? – perguntou-me com a voz falha devido ao esforço, assim que se livrou do aperto dos braços de Alice.

– Claro que sei – ela estava achando que eu iria para a cama com ele sem nem ao menos saber seu nome?

– Então diz! – disse Alice, impaciente.

– Não. Se quiserem saber mais, vão ter que se contentar em chama-lo apenas de... – pensa, pensa! AH! – Chamem ele de gostoso. Pronto. Esse vai ser o codinome dele.

Por mais estranho que fosse, dizer o nome para essas duas não me parecia o certo. Eu estava tentando não tornar isso tudo algo muito real e concreto, preferindo a perfeição e ilusão de um mundo abstrato onde ninguém mais entrava a não ser eu. Revelar o nome dele para minhas amigas era como dar acesso a elas a uma parte de mim que não era compartilhada com ninguém.

As duas olharam para mim fazendo biquinho, mas esqueceram rapidinho, voltando sua atenção a lista de perguntas que elas pareciam ter elaborado mentalmente.

– Ele era mesmo gostoso? – perguntou Alice, com os olhos cintilando de curiosidade.

– Como ele era?

– Ele era muito gostoso. O corpo dele não era aquela coisa bombada e desproporcional. Era perfeito. E tinha os olhos verdes mais intensos que já vi.

Eu podia contar muito mais. Dizer que ele era alto, com o cabelo desalinhado de uma maneira que gritava "sou sexy e gostoso", tinha braços longos e fortes, mãos grandes e firmes, tinha "a" pegada – coisa que Jake não tinha –, que era incrível a forma que sua boca me envolvia... Enfim, detalhes que eu morreria e levaria pro túmulo, pois só de imaginar contando isso eu já ficava envergonhada.

– E os documentos dele? – tinha que ser Rosalie perguntando.

– Eu sou mesmo obrigada a responder essa pergunta? – questionei com os olhos arregalados, rezando para tudo quanto é santo que ouvissem minhas preces e não me obrigasse a responder essa questão.

– Claro! – responderam as duas ultrajadas.

– Era... er...

– Céus! É só dizer se era grande! – engasguei com minha própria saliva diante da resposta direta de Alice.

Eu sabia que de santa ela não tinha nada a não ser a aparência – as noites produtivas e barulhentas dela e Jasper no quarto ao lado eram uma prova disso –, mas perguntar isso na lata? De onde eu tinha tirado essas amigas?

– Era – disse, já vermelha – Satisfeita?

– Não – respondeu ela – Queremos que você dê uma descrição usando três adjetivos para isso.

Chega! Descanso nenhum no mundo vale o preço desse constrangimento. Levantei da cama num pulo, olhando para a porta: minha única rota de fuga.

– Pode voltando aqui mocinha – Rosalie agarrou meu braço e me puxou de volta para a cama, acabando com minha tentativa de encerrar o assunto – Você ainda tem que responder a três perguntas.

– Meninas... – choraminguei um pouquinho para ver se elas tinham um pouco de pena de mim.

Elas novamente se entreolharam, notando claramente que eu não estava nem um pouco confortável conversando sobre isso, e suspiraram derrotadas. Rosalie voltou sua atenção para mim com uma cara nada satisfeita.

– Só preciso saber de uma coisa muito importante – pela sua expressão, que se tornou subitamente preocupada, eu percebi que a coisa era séria.

– Diga.

– Você se arrependeu? – perguntou ela, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

Parei para pensar um instante em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Não acreditava estar arrependida de algo. Claro que a bebida me influenciou um pouco, me deixando mais desinibida, mas se estivesse arrependida eu saberia, né?

Eu estava satisfeita, acho que até mesmo feliz. Embora tivesse pensado na minha primeira vez com meu namorado em um lugar especial depois de nos declararmos e toda aquela coisa romântica de um casal feliz e apaixonado, aquela noite havia sido perfeita a seu modo. Eu o desejava e o sentimento era recíproco, mesmo que tenha sido algo de apenas uma noite.

Olhei para minhas amigas que me olhavam apreensivas e lhes respondi sinceramente.

– Não. Foi ótimo, não tenho porque me arrepender.

Ambas suspiraram aliviadas e soltaram sorrisos de satisfação. Depois disso, elas ficaram em silêncio. Rosalie lançava olhares para mim de canto de olho a cada poucos segundos e Alice, que estava sentada a minha frente, me olhava mordendo os lábios enquanto se remexia inquieta. Elas estavam estranhas e não entendi essa súbita mudança de comportamento. Um silêncio se instaurou no ambiente que veio a ser quebrado por Alice.

– Chega! – gritou ela, me fazendo pular de susto – Somos suas amigas. Por que você não pode nos contar como foi sua noite?

– É mesmo, Bella – concordou Rosalie, mexendo-se até que ficasse de frente para mim sobre a cama – Achei que não tivéssemos segredos uma com as outras. Eu conto pra você absolutamente tudo sobre meu relacionamento com o Emm!

Meu rosto se contorceu numa careta involuntária ao ouvir o argumento de Rose. Quando ela disse que conta _tudo_, ela não está mentindo. Desde pequenos desentendimentos e grandes brigas até suas incontáveis noites de reconciliação – com descrições relatadas detalhadamente de sua vida sexual com Emmet. Não era algo que eu gostava de ficar ouvindo, definitivamente. Na verdade, ninguém gostaria de ficar ouvindo isso à não ser um maníaco sexual.

– Qual é, Bella? Pensava que fossemos suas amigas – disse Alice.

Wow! Perigo. Aquela voz levemente embargada e os olhos brilhando mais que o normal com lágrimas frescas prontas a serem despejadas era o sinal de que ela usaria todo o seu arsenal para arrancar de mim as informações tão preciosas. Eu devia imaginar que ela usaria chantagem emocional. Ela sempre faz isso. _Mas dessa vez eu não vou me entregar._

– Esquece, Lice. Da minha boca não sairá mais nada.

Ao ver que eu estava determinada a manter sigilo, instantaneamente sua expressão mudou para uma carranca. Os olhos a beira de lágrimas segundos atrás agora olhavam para mim indignados. Tanto ela quanto Rose bufaram e viraram os rostos para o outro lado em uma sincronia perfeita, começando a saírem do quarto.

Respirei aliviada e, após ouvir a porta do meu quarto ser fechada com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, joguei minha cabeça de volta ao travesseiro.

Sabia que as garotas estavam chateadas comigo pelo fato de não ter contado nada para elas. Não é que eu não confiasse nelas, eu apenas não me sentia à vontade para isso. Eu compreendia que elas apenas queriam fazer parte da minha vida, saber as novidades e estarem presentes em cada passo que eu dava, mas isso era deveras pessoal para mim.

Procurando não ficar pensando muito em como elas estavam decepcionadas comigo, tentei voltar a dormir, considerando que eu ainda estava muito cansada e minha cabeça ainda estava zonza por conta do excesso de álcool ingerido na noite de ontem. Mas não obtive sucesso nenhum.

Irritada comigo mesma por não conseguir ignorar elas, eu me levantei da cama depois de meia hora rolando por toda a sua extensão sem conseguir fechar os olhos. Fui a passos rápidos para a cozinha de onde era possível ouvir as vozes de Alice e Rose.

Elas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras altas em frente à bancada da cozinha, uma de frente para a outra. Ao notarem minha presença, ambas me olharam e, após um movimento sincronizado de levantar minimamente o queixo e desviarem os olhares, um silêncio incômodo se instalou pelo lugar.

Fui até a geladeira e peguei um suco. Em momento algum elas me olharam ou falaram comigo. O silêncio estava surtindo um efeito maior do que se elas estivessem aos berros.

– Não quero que fiquem chateadas... – comecei, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

As duas olharam para mim e pude ver o quanto estavam ressentidas. A culpa estava me matando e, por mais que pudesse vir a me arrepender, eu comecei a falar.

– Ele não é daqui. Tinha um sotaque inglês e estava hospedado em um hotel. Não acredito que vá voltar a vê-lo, talvez nem esteja mais na cidade.

Elas se entreolharam mais uma vez, mas mantiveram o silêncio.

– Eu nem sei ao certo o que me levou a fazer aquela loucura – ri de mim mesma e notei que elas sorriram de leve – Quero dizer, vocês sabem que eu não sou assim.

– Estava bêbada? – sugeriu Alice.

– Ou com tesão acumulado? – perguntou Rose, me fazendo soltar uma gargalhada.

– Acho que um pouco dos dois – admitir ainda rindo, provavelmente, corada – Mas eu me senti bem, como eu nunca tinha me sentido antes. Foi... perfeito, porque não tinha pressão. Era algo que eu realmente queria.

Um sorriso leve estava em meu rosto ao admitir a verdade para elas. Eu ainda não me sentia à vontade para contar tudo o que elas queriam saber – e isso possivelmente inclui a cueca que Edward usava –, mas era bom desabafar como eu realmente me senti. E foi isso o que eu fiz.

Contei para elas que eu realmente queria aquilo. Que nunca estivera mais certa sobre algo em minha vida e que estava realmente me sentindo bem.

A conversa aconteceu como eu imaginei que aconteceria. Perguntas constrangedoras foram feitas e eu procurei responder o máximo possível, ainda deixando aquela aura de mistério que envolvia a figura de Edward. E mesmo quando palavras não saiam de minha boca, meu rosto corado era resposta mais do que eficiente.

Quando as perguntas cessaram e o silêncio novamente reinou na cozinha, eu perguntei sobre algo que estava me corroendo por dentro.

– Estou perdoada?

– Ééée – respondeu Rose, relutante, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Alice completou.

– Mas terá que fazer algo para merecer nossas desculpas – um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto de fada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ante as possibilidades e minha mente se focou na pior das torturas. _Compras, não! Compras, não! Compras, não!_

– Amanhã à tarde. Você e almoço com dona Esme. Já na agüento mais ouvi-la me perguntando sobre você. Ela está triste com a sua ausência.

Ótimo, agora ela conseguiu me fazer sentir culpada por isso também.

– Fechado – concordei em nem mesmo discutir.

Depois disso a conversa voltou e falamos um pouco sobre tudo. Como eu previra, muitas indiretas – bem diretas, na minha opinião – foram jogadas sobre ontem à noite e meu rosto permaneceu num tom bem forte de vermelho na maior parte do tempo.

Em um determinado momento, Alice e eu começamos a conversar sobre a loja e o problema com um dos fornecedores de tecidos. Eu disse que já estava resolvendo sobre isso e, como o assunto sobre loja já havia vindo à tona, nem dois segundos depois, ela e Rose falavam sobre uma nova coleção da Chanel que estava preste a ser lançada.

Essa foi a minha deixa para sair dali e voltar ao meu quarto, agora com uma promessa de que eu poderia dormir tranqüilamente. Avisei as meninas que estava com sono e cansada, recebendo em troca muitos olhares e sorrisos maliciosos e comentários sobre alguém que soube me deixar cansada na noite anterior.

Sabiamente, as ignorei e caminhei para meu quarto, trancando a porta quando estava lá dentro. Deitei em minha cama e minutos se passaram antes que qualquer indício de sono aparecesse. Mas dessa vez não era culpa que me mantinha acordada e sim cenas da loucura que ocorrera naquele quarto de hotel.

Meu corpo pareceu reviver uma parte das sensações que eu senti quando lembrei a forma como ele se movia dentro de mim. m calor intenso me atingiu e me senti desperta em vários sentidos. Respirei fundo e notei que começara a ofegar. Com muito esforço, consegui o controle de mim mesma e aos poucos todo o cansaço de algumas poucas horas atrás me abateu, levando-me para sonhos que me deixaram muito mais excitada do que eu estava quando fui dormir.

* * *

**N/A:**

E aí? Sei que não é muito, mas... Bom, os próximos capítulos sim prometem.

Resposta a Reviews das pessoas que não possuem conta qui no FF:

_* Inaclara: Pode deixar que vc vai saber como ele se sentiu quando acordou sozinho naquela manhã, não se preocupe. Basta aguardar mais um pouquinho que o POV dele vai aparecer para matar a curiosidade de vcs. Não se preocupe com isso. Bjss_

_* Lara Cullen: Estava com saudades de vc por aqui! Que bom que me achou d novo =D. Agora vê se não se perde novamente, viu? rsrsrsrs Tô brincando! Eu sei o quanto é ruim quando o nosso pc é formatado ou tem um treco. O meu vive fazendo isso e eu fico com o maior medo de perder os meus arquivos. É uma merda e eu te entendo. Agora vem a pardt que eu agradeço os seus elogios, não é? Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, fico realmente encantada de ouvir isso. Sobre o POV do Edward, foi muito dificil, mas eu tenho recebido pedidos por mais e pretendo, futuramente, botar algo dele, mais meu enfoque principal será a Bella. E com relação ao reencontro dos dois... Bom, eu achei muito divertido escrever e como ele está quase pronto não deve demorar a sair. Obrigada de novo pelo carinho. Bjks._

_* Diana: Não se preocupe. Eu sei que a fic está meio lentinha (talvez bem mais do que eu pretendia), mas vou agilizar o máximo que der. Os próximos capítulos serão os tão desejados por vcs, meus amados leitores (nem papariquei agora, né?). Bjss e até._

_* Lorena: Que bom que vc não me esqueceu. Sei que não fui a melhor autora para vc, mas vou fazer por onde merecer sua atenção, valeu? E obrigada, apesar de dificil, eu até que fiquei satisfeita com o que foi feito no POV do Edward. Continue acompanhado. Bjss_

_* maa cullen: Que bom que vc gostou do caoítulo, afinal é pra vcs. Vou estar de volta logo logo, nem dará pra sentir muito a minha falta. Bjkas e obrigada pela atenção._

Obrigada por tudo, pessoal. Bjsss e até o próximo.


	11. Reunião em família

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Tô de novo aqui para postar a atualização da minha bebê *cutcutdamamãe* rsrs. Leiam e se divirtam. Ah! Olhem o meu perfil e lá vocês encontraram links para ver as roupas da Bella e da Alice que foram "usadas" nesse capítulo e também a mansão dos Cullen.

Encontro vcs no final do capítulo.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo XI – Reunião em família**

P.O.V. Bella

Estava deitada no sofá marrom-terra de dois lugares do meu apartamento com o controle remoto na mão enquanto apertava insistentemente o mesmo botão a cerca de dez minutos. Eu tentava desesperadamente achar algo de interessante a se assistir na televisão, mas parecia uma missão impossível; domingo nunca tem nada que preste passando – fato comprovado –, mas mesmo assim não desisti. Depois de mais dezessete _clicks_ e três suspiros entediados, achei um filme de romance em um canal qualquer que parecia razoável de se ver.

Quando finalmente começo a entender a trama simples onde mocinho tenta conquistar a mocinha enquanto alguém tenta a todo custo separa-los, sai do quarto uma Alice toda arrumada.

Vestindo calça jeans escura e justa com uma blusa branca por baixo de um colete marrom, ela se equilibra em uma perna apoiando uma mão na parede enquanto a outra termina de pôr sua bota, também marrom, exageradamente alta e olha para mim com sua sobrancelha bem-feita arqueada.

– Por que você ainda não está pronta?

– Para o que?

– O almoço, Bella. Não acredito que você esqueceu! – _Oh! Sim, isso._

_Droga!_

Eu havia mesmo me esquecido de que tinha aceitado ir com Alice hoje no almoço que Esme, sua mãe, sempre preparava aos domingos para reunir a família.

Acredito que meu lapso de memória se deve ao fato de que eu não estava verdadeiramente empolgada com isso. Claro que eu adoraria ver os pais de Alice – que são duas pessoas adoráveis –, mas algo me fazia querer ficar em casa e não sair daqui tão cedo. Parecia que hoje não estava animador o suficiente para me fazer sair do apartamento para algum lugar, como se fosse mais seguro permanecer dentro dessas quatro paredes e deitada no meu confortável sofá. Mas é claro que Alice percebeu isso também, pois logo começou a encher meus ouvidos e acabar com a minha paciência.

– Vamos, Bella. Você me prometeu ontem.

– Eu sei, Lice, mas esse é um almoço de família e, bom, eu não sou um membro dela e você sabe disso.

– Você é sim! Pára de frescura, Bella – não era frescura._ Tá, talvez, mas tinha fundamento! _– Deixa mamãe te ouvir falando isso. Ela ia ficar muito triste.

– Alice...

– Nada de "Alice". Levanta logo essa bunda desse sofá e vai pro quarto logo. Deixa de ser teimosa! Você é da família sim! Agora vai se arrumar – quando percebeu que eu iria argumentar novamente, ela mudou de tática – Pense em como Esme vai ficar feliz em ver você lá. Ela me pergunta onde você esteve nas últimas três semanas e eu não sei mais o que dizer. Você não vai desaponta-la, não é?

_Eu não acredito! Chantagem emocional de novo não! Será que ela não cansa? Toda vez é a mesma coisa!_

Usar o carinho que Esme sempre demonstrava comigo como chantagem não era nada agradável e, como se não bastasse, aqueles olhinhos pedintes somados ao lábio inferior projetado minimamente para frente em um adorável biquinho sempre davam certo, e ela sabia disso – poucas foram vezes em que isso não funcionara comigo, ou com qualquer outra pessoa na face da Terra.

Pensei nas opções e cheguei a conclusão que ela não desistiria. Conhecendo Alice como eu conheço, ela me arrastaria pelos cabelos pessoalmente se eu não aceitasse ir com ela. Então, evitar uma dor de cabeça futura e visitar Esme não seria uma má opção. Sem falar que eu havia prometido que iria ao almoço hoje em troca de seu perdão pelo meu – de acordo que ela e Rose – sigilo "imperdoável". Dentre todos os males possíveis, qual poderia ser o pior: sentir-se deslocada em um meio familiar que você não faz parte ou enfrentar a possível tortura de ir às compras com Alice como castigo? _Bom, a resposta é óbvia, pelo menos para mim. _

Bufando irritada, eu desliguei a televisão e me levantei do sofá lançando um olhar raivoso na direção de Alice, que pulava de alegria por sua vitória._ Deus, porque toda a vez que eu olho ela está pulando ou saltitando na minha frente? Ela não fica cansada não?_

– Agora, tire essa cara de enterro, Bella. Se apresse; te dou meia hora para ficar pronta.

Coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais abertamente e me dirigi para um banho rápido enquanto Alice me esperava na sala.

Quase meia hora depois, eu saí do quarto já completamente arrumada e pigarreie para chamar a atenção de Alice, que estava focada em um programa de vendas de jóias pela televisão. Ela desligou o aparelho, levantou do sofá enquanto seus olhos críticos avaliavam o que eu vestia. Típico dela.

– Linda roupa – elogiou ela –, mas sua blusa tem gola. Não é você que odeia blusas assim?

Eu adoro essa versão morena da Sininho, _de coração_, mas também odeio quando ela é observadora como agora, principalmente quando se trata de roupas. Nada passa despercebido por seus olhinhos verdes brilhantes.

Estava vestindo uma blusa rosa e preta listrada verticalmente com uma fita branca presa na cintura e outra o pescoço junto com uma bermuda branca simples e uma sapatilha, também branca, como complemento. A razão estava ao seu lado quando ela disse que eu odiava blusas como a que usava agora, mas não era como se eu tivesse muitas escolhas dessa vez. Quando estava em frente ao espelho penteando meus cabelos, notei uma pequena – não tão pequena – marca em meu pescoço e não havia como esconde-la de outra forma. Ou era isso, ou mostrar para quem quisesse ver o lindo chupão deixado como cortesia por Edward em meu pescoço na madrugada de sexta para sábado. _Nem preciso dizer qual foi minha opção, certo?_

– Sim, mas não havia como esconder _aquela_ marca – disse sem especificar que era do chupão que eu me referia; ela estava comigo quando xinguei Edward de todas as ofensas que conheço ao descobrir a marca em meu pescoço – Acho que nem uma bela maquiagem seria capaz de sumir com aquele roxo de minha pele – completei em um sussurro com o rosto corado.

Desviei meu olhar para o chão ao notar como minha amiga mordia os lábios para não rir de toda a situação. Mas, mesmo com muito esforço de sua parte, ela não conseguiu se controlar e explodiu em risadas a minha frente. _Eu mereço! Essa não é a parte que ela tenta ser solidária ou compreensiva comigo?_

A resposta era visível: _NÃO!_

Enquanto Alice gargalhava de meu desconforto, eu saí do apartamento que divido com minha melhor amiga a passos duros. Quando chegamos ao estacionamento do prédio e fomos em direção ao porshe amarelo-canário exageradamente chamativo de Alice, rumo a mansão dos Cullen, ela ainda estava rindo da minha cara emburrada. _Amigas são para isso, não é?_ _Rir da desgraça alheia, inclusive a sua. ¬¬'_

Como eu já deveria esperar, eu passei boa parte do percurso ouvindo as piadas sem graça – pelo menos para mim, já que ela ofegava e se contorcia no assento do motorista em busca de ar de tanto que ria – sobre minha noite de sexta. Eu apenas revirava os olhos e a mandava prestar atenção à estrada já que ela gostava de dirigir como se estivéssemos em uma pista de corrida.

Acho que foram os quarenta e dois minutos mais longos e irritantes da minha vida.

A casa dos pais de Alice era um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, localizada em um nobre bairro residencial onde todas as moradias eram grandes e elegantes com jardins maiores ainda. Um sonho para qualquer pessoa. E comigo não era diferente, sonhava em um dia poder chamar uma casa como aquelas de lar.

Eu não gostava da agitação e tumulto do centro de Seattle. Onde eu atualmente morava era o reflexo direto de um aglomerado de edifícios e arranha-céus característicos que formavam a imagem principal cidade. Eu almejava um lugar tranquilo e pacífico para ser meu lar, assim como a casa dos Cullen, mas por enquanto isso seria apenas um sonho. Havia acabado de sair da faculdade de administração e estava me dedicando inteiramente à loja que abri com Alice, não tinha condições financeiras para adquirir meu próprio teto no momento – minhas prioridades eram outras.

Sai do carro assim que minha amiga desligou o motor e começou a tirar o cinto de segurança. Olhei para a casa na minha frente e fiquei mais uma vez encantada, mesmo já a tendo visto milhares de outras vezes.

Não havia como ignorar o quão linda e perfeita era a casa de Esme e Carlisle. Ela, como decoradora profissional, fizera todos os reparos necessários para tornar uma simples casa em um modelo de lar perfeito.

A fachada branca com quatro imensas pilastras destacava-se das paredes de pedra clara da casa. O jardim extenso e bem-cuidado era coberto de grama verde bem aparada que cercava a mansão, formando um lindo tapete natural e vívido. Flores dos mais diversos tipos, cores e cheiros estavam estrategicamente posicionadas na parte frontal da residência e, para completar a paisagem, várias árvores baixas fixaram suas raízes ao redor da casa, criando um contrate simples e exuberante entre a construção ali erguida e o verde intenso e natural do lugar.

Subimos os poucos degraus da entrada – com Alice alguns passos a minha frente – e caminhamos sem pressa até a porta restaurada e, antes mesmo de anunciarmos nossa presença, a mesma foi aberta por uma senhora vibrante de alegria com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Minha filha, que saudade! – Esme gritou em júbilo, antes de puxar sua única filha para um abraço apertado, como se não a visse há anos ao invés de dias.

– Oi, mãe – cumprimentou Alice, ainda nos braços de Esme.

Esme ainda não tinha notado minha presença ainda e Alice estava tão absorta na demonstração de afeto de sua mãe que eu fui esquecida ali. Era por momentos como esse que eu não me sentia à vontade de comparecer nos almoços de domingo de Esme. Mesmo sem a intenção de me excluir, eu sempre ficava como "a deslocada" do cenário familiar. Sendo assim, desviei meu olhar para o chão, o analisando detalhadamente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo enquanto meu peito sentia um aperto ocasionado pela saudade. Ver o afeto de Esme por sua filha me lembrava da distância geográfica que me impedia de receber o mesmo abraço de minha mãe.

Minha mãe, Renée, estava na Flórida com seu novo marido, Phill, e eu apenas conseguia visitá-la nos feriados de fim de ano ou quando tinha férias na faculdade. Sempre que presenciava essa cena de amor materno, eu lembrava de como eram os braços de minha mãe me envolvendo e me apertando enquanto dizia doces palavras em meus ouvidos.

Elas ainda ficaram alguns poucos segundos abraçadas até que Alice se afastou delicadamente e anunciou minha presença.

– Olha só quem está aqui, mãe.

Os olhos de Esme, que antes fitavam o rosto perfeito da única filha com carinho e amor, desviaram-se para mim. O mesmo sorriso de instantes atrás se espalhou pelas feições elegantes e suaves do rosto dela.

– Bella, minha querida! – disse ela tão carinhosamente ao me ver parada em frente à porta.

Esme Cullen era um doce de mulher, sempre tratando a todos de forma amorosa e acolhedora. Desde que a conheço, nunca a ouvi levantar seu tom de voz ou tratar uma pessoa de maneira desrespeitosa.

Mesmo mãe de três filhos já adultos, seu rosto levemente arredondado com o queixo fino e as pequenas covinhas que se evidenciam ao abrir de seu adorável sorriso davam a ela um ar puramente jovial, com cabelos ondulados num tom caramelo e os lindos e invejáveis olhos azuis esverdeados. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para Esme alegaria que ela não passava dos quarenta e poucos anos, quando na verdade ela completara cinqüenta e dois anos no final do ano passado.

Seus braços magros com a pele macia e tão branca quanto a minha me envolveram em um abraço apertado enquanto sua voz suave murmurava o quanto sentira saudades de mim em meu ouvido. Quando nos afastamos, ela continuava sorrindo abertamente.

– Pensei que não a veria esse domingo novamente. Você tem estado tão ausente – observou ela.

_Ok, admito: sou culpada._

Mordi meus lábios ao ouvir sua reprimenda. Mesmo que sua voz e rosto permanecessem alegres com a minha presença, pude ver em seus olhos que ela esteve triste por eu não ter comparecido nos últimos tempos e não pude deixar de me sentir mal por isso.

– Eu garanto que ela não irá mais arranjar desculpa alguma para não vir – prometeu Alice por mim, não deixando que eu dissesse mais nada.

Lancei a Alice um olhar raivoso pelo fato dela responder por mim e recebi em troca um olhar mortal junto de uma ameaça sobre castigos se eu não a obedecesse – tudo isso dito aos sussurros e meias palavras –, fazendo eu encolher os ombros e levantar as mãos em rendição, declarando derrota. Alice sabia ser vingativa e eu não preciso realmente que ela se chateie comigo, então não custa nada acatar seus pedidos – leia-se: _ordens_.

Esme, alheia a qualquer discussão silenciosa entre duas melhores amigas, rapidamente nos conduziu ao interior da residência e, quando adentramos na sala sempre belamente decorada, encontramos Emmet e Carlisle sentados no sofá conversando. Carlisle segurava uma xícara de café quente em uma das mãos enquanto ouvia atentamente seu filho mais velho falando sobre alguns pequenos problemas relacionados aos seus pacientes em recuperação.

Emmet era trabalhava em uma clínica como fisioterapeuta e amava sinceramente seu trabalho, dedicando-se ao máximo na recuperação deles. Carlisle era um cardiologista famoso, cujo nome já foi reconhecido como um dos melhores em sua área de trabalho, e seu outro filho, Edward – se não me falha a memória, esse é o nome dele – foi para Londres para cursar a faculdade de medicina também, mas focado na área da neurologia. Até mesmo Alice começou a cursar enfermagem, mas abandonou por se identificar mais pelo mundo da moda. Tudo me leva a crer que o gosto por salvar ou cuidar de vidas é uma característica genética da família.

Saindo de meus devaneios, percebi o instante em que eles notaram a nossa aproximação e ambos se levantaram, encaminhando-se a nós para nos recepcionar.

Emmet correu até mim e me abraçou daquela forma em que eu sentia minhas costelas protestarem e meus pulmões reclamarem pelo ar que lhes fora roubado enquanto Carlisle abraçava sua única filha. Quando Emmet me soltou, gargalhou como sempre faz ao perceber meu rosto vermelho pela perda de fôlego devido ao excesso de força que ele empregou em seu abraço-de-urso. Ainda rindo, ele foi para o lado da sua irmã gritando euforicamente um _"Tampinha!"_ antes de pegar seus dedos e embrenha-los nos cabelos sempre espetados de Alice. Ele riu novamente ao receber mais uma dos milhares de juras de morte de Alice tanto por bagunçar seu cabelo como pelo apelido tão odiado. Não importa quanto tempo passe, Emmet sempre agirá dessa forma espontânea quase infantil.

Esme repreendia os filhos pelos maus modos enquanto Carlisle assistia a tudo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, denunciando o quanto essa cena familiar tão comum o agradava. No fundo, eu sabia que Esme também se sentia dessa forma, pois apesar de criticar o comportamento de Alice e Emmet, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e divertimento.

Enquanto seus filhos pediam desculpas um ao outro como crianças mal-criadas, Carlisle – um homem muito atraente apesar de seus cinquenta e seis anos; cabelos loiros com algumas mechas grisalhas e os olhos verdes iguais aos de seus filhos – vira para mim e me dá um singelo abraço acompanhado de palavras corteses de como eu parecia muito bem e de como eu estava bonita. Claro que, diante dos elogios, minha reação automática foi tingir meu rosto de vermelho e um sorriso constrangido brincar em meus lábios. Não importa quanto tempo passe ou quem seja que fale, sempre ficaria corada diante de um elogio.

– Sentem-se e me contem as novidades. Como você está, Bella?

– Eu estou ótima, Esme.

– Que bom, querida. Estava ontem mesmo falando com Carlisle sobre você e ele disse que nem no hospital você tem aparecido.

– Não se preocupe com isso, eu estou esperando a chance de dar algum desafio aos médicos. Acho que eles já cansaram de ver um braço quebrado ou um tornozelo torcido.

Todos riram com gosto ao se lembrar do quão desastrada eu podia ser e a frequência com que visito a ala de emergências do hospital onde Carlisle trabalha devido a minha total falta de capacidade de andar sem cumprimentar o chão de perto. A gravidade sempre fora uma inimiga em potencial para mim e isso não era segredo para ninguém.

Depois disso, nós começamos uma conversa fácil e divertida, onde Emmet sempre soltava algum comentário idiota que arrancava risadas de todos. Vinte minutos depois de nossa chegada, a campainha toca novamente, anunciando a chegada dos outros dois membros ausentes.

Esme pulou do sofá onde sentava junto de Carlisle e correu até a porta, a abrindo com o mesmo entusiasmo que recebera a mim e Alice. Poucos segundos depois, Rosalie e Jasper apareceram na sala e cumprimentaram os demais. Geralmente, eles chagavam junto de seus namorados, mas como o senhor e a senhora Hale estavam na cidade, ambos decidiram passar o maior tempo possível com os pais já que ambos embarcariam de volta antes do meio dia de hoje. Os gêmeos provavelmente vieram do aeroporto direto para cá e seus pais devem estar em um avião cruzando os ares do país em direção a Chicago no momento.

Rosalie e Jasper, logo após cumprimentarem Carlisle, vieram até mim. Jasper, reservado como sempre, estendeu sua mão direita para um aperto formal. Mesmo sendo muito próximos, quase como irmãos, ele sempre mantinha uma postura mais séria dentre todos; ele era, em outras palavras, o completo oposto de Emmet e Alice. Rosalie, ao contrário do irmão, já era mais aberta e espontânea – desde que fosse próximo o suficiente dela, se não ela se tornava um poço de antipatia e mal-humor.

Após os Hale chegarem na casa dos Cullen, todos participaram de uma breve conversa até que Esme se retirou para a cozinha dizendo que precisava terminar de arrumar a comida. Eu me prontifiquei a ajuda-la imediatamente, assim como Rose e Alice, e mesmo depois dela insistir que isso não era necessário, todas fomos em direção à cozinha deixando para trás os homens da família.

O cheiro da comida me acertou em cheio ao entrar na cozinha, instigando meu estômago a protestar pela negligência a qual foi submetido até então. Esme rapidamente foi até o fogão mexer em uma panela que estava no fogo enquanto Alice e Rose sentavam-se lado a lado nas cadeiras altas da bancada, apenas olhando para nós duas já que seus dons no fogão limitam-se ao preparo do café-da-manhã e o telefone com discagem rápida para a pizzaria. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei ao lado de Esme, pegando as panelas e ingredientes que ela me pedia.

Alguns poucos segundos depois, Esme tenta iniciar uma conversa conosco.

– Então, quais são as novidades?

– Não há nada de novo – disse, focada em terminar de cortar as cebolas sem perder um dedo ou chorar feito um neném.

– Isso não é verdade, Bella – contradisse Rose, com um sorriso de quem conta a maior fofoca do ano.

– A Rose tem razão! A Bella terminou com Jacob, isso não é perfeito? – falou Alice, soltando um gritinho agudo no final.

– Isso é verdade querida? – perguntou-me Esme, com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

– Sim, mas não é grande coisa...

– Claro que é! – pronuncio-se Alice, dando um salto da cadeira enquanto Rosalie acenava a cabeça em concordância – Eu estou tão feliz de ver a Bella livre daquele filho da... – Esme repreendeu sua filha com o olhar e ela pigarreou, esquecendo o palavrão e achando outra forma de ofender Jake – Daquele _cachorro_ que eu poderia dar uma festa.

Tive que revirar meus olhos ao notar o quão animada Alice estava com tudo isso, e seus olhinhos brilharam ainda mais quando cogitou a hipótese de montar uma festa por tão pouco. O pior de tudo era que Rosalie estava tão empolgada quanto Allie. A única que não parecia realmente compartilhar dessa felicidade era Esme, que olhava para mim com a testa vincada de preocupação. A início não percebi o porque disso e fiquei ainda mais confusa quando seus braços me envolveram em um abraço apertado.

– Não fique triste com isso, querida. Às vezes foi apenas uma briga passageira; todo o casal passa por isso. Quando você menos esperar já vão estar juntos e felizes novamente.

Fiz uma careta com essa possibilidade enquanto Alice gritava um alto e claro "Deus nos livre!". Esme novamente reprovou a atitude de sua filha, abraçando-me mais apertado e suas mão acariciavam meus cabelos.

– Eu estou bem, você não precisa se preocupar, Esme.

Ela acariciou meu rosto molhado e... _Espera! Molhado?_

– Não precisa se fazer de forte. Chorar faz bem para qualquer um que está sofrendo.

_Eu não estava sofrendo! E também não estava chorando._ Como que para mostrar que eu estava completamente errada, mais uma lágrima dentre outras que eu nem havia notado correu por minhas bochechas. _Eu estava mesmo chorando!_ Mas não era por causa do meu término com Jacob...

– Você está chorando? Eu não achei que aquele vira-lata fosse realmente importante para você. Me desculpe! Como eu sou insensível! A pior amiga que alguém poderia ter – exclamou Alice, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto corria na minha direção com os braços abertos para um abraço – Você gostava mesmo dele? Eu achei que você não o amasse, para mim você via ele apenas como um amigo e essas coisas, afinal você vivia dizendo isso para mim. Eu deveria ter percebido que... – a essa altura até Rosalie estava abraçada a mim chorando e dizendo palavras de consolo.

Eu não podia deixar que isso fosse adiante por causa de um equívoco. Então, antes que todas elas entrassem em depressão por isso, eu soltei a gargalhada que tentava reprimir pela reação exagerada das três mulheres abraçadas a mim e aos prantos.

– Gente! Por favor, eu não estou chorando por causa disso – disse ainda em meio às risadas enquanto recebia três pares de olhos desconfiados e descrentes.

Apontei para a bancada com minha mão e levantei as sobrancelhas como resposta. Elas olharam para a direção apontada e viram a sua frente duas cebolas que antes eu cortava. Elas se entreolharam enquanto eu ria de suas caras envergonhadas, mas não demorou muito e todas elas se juntaram a mim em uma risada coletiva.

– Que droga! Agora eu estou com os olhos e meu nariz vermelho por causa de uma cebola. _Uma cebola! – _exclamou Alice, assim que se recompôs um pouco, indignada com a situação.

– E a minha maquiagem? Ela está borrada sem motivo _algum_! – Rose apontou para o próprio rosto enquanto tentava limpar o borrado existente.

– É por isso que eu odeio cebolas. Tá vendo, mãe. Agora a senhora tem motivos para entender minha raiva – disse Alice novamente, suas mãos erguidas próximas ao rosto enquanto balançavam freneticamente tentando ventila-lo.

Esme e eu olhamos uma para a outra após o discurso raivoso das meninas, reviramos os olhos simultaneamente e começamos a rir enquanto ouvíamos mais resmungos das garotas, que ficavam cada vez mais irritadas diante da nossa "falta de sensibilidade".

Quando já estávamos vermelhas e quase chorando – agora de rir – começamos a nos acalmar. Dois minutos depois, com rostos vermelhos e sorrisos que não queriam sair do rosto, montamos uma conversa calma, com assuntos banais e sem importância.

Ficamos assim até que o almoço estava quase pronto. Fomos todas juntas para a sala, servimos vinho tinto a todos e conversamos mais um pouco. A presença sempre agradável de todos os Cullen ainda me impressionava. Mesmo com a sensação de que era uma intrusa nesse cenário familiar, eu conseguia me esquecer de todo esse desconforto no final das contas por ser sempre tão bem recebida por todos.

Grande parte desse ar acolhedor era por causa de Esme. Ela era sempre tão amável e carinhosa comigo que muitas vezes meu carinho e admiração por ela se tornavam tão intensos quanto o que sinto por minha mãe. Sua forma de cuidar de mim como se eu fosse realmente sua filha desarmava qualquer barreira que um dia eu construí por causa da minha timidez. Mas não era apenas ela que agia assim. Carlisle, pai de Alice e Emmet, era tão especial quanto sua delicada esposa. Ele era a peça fundamental naquilo que eu considerava uma família perfeita; ele era o pilar de sustentação dos demais. Seu jeito sempre calmo e disposto a ouvir representava com perfeição a figura paterna desse lar. Eu nunca o vi se estressar com ninguém e sua hospitalidade para comigo era uma qualidade – dentre as muitas – que eu apreciava.

E, como não podia faltar nessa equação, seus filhos – e meus melhores amigos. Emmet era alguém que eu realmente descreveria como o "crianção" da família, sempre implicando e soltando piadinhas para o divertimento de todos. E Alice, bom... não existem muitas palavras que podem descreve-la além de elétrica e determinada. Acho que escandalosa e teimosa também seriam bons adjetivos, mas ela não ficaria muito feliz se eu a descrevesse assim.

Meia hora mais tarde, todos tomavam vinho e discutiam qual era o episódio mais engraçado que eles já presenciaram. Acreditem ou não a disputa estava entre o fabuloso tombo que eu levei da escada e o show de dança de Emmet.

No meu caso, eu descia as escadas dos Cullen com uma pequena mala para viagem na mão e tropecei nos degraus – não perguntem como, mas eu desci todo o trajeto sentada na mala preta, deslizando pelos degraus enquanto fechava os olhos prevendo todas as fraturas que teria. Por algum milagre, eu cheguei sem dano algum no andar inferior, com todos olhando para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de ver um porco voando – o que não era de se admirar, considerando que eu fiz "snowboard" nas escadas e sai ilesa. Eu realmente estava satisfeita com meu feito então, quando levantei da mala e fiquei ereta, não percebi que pisei no cadarço desamarrado do meu _all star _preto e fui com tudo para o chão. Resultado: pulso direito torcido + piadas grátis de Emmet para toda a eternidade sobre minha falta de coordenação. Foi realmente um espetáculo lindo de se ver.

Já Emmet, como na maioria das vezes que ele pagou algum mico, estava bêbado e sem noção alguma do que fazia. Ele, incentivado por Jasper, Alice e Rose, vestiu-se de Carmem Miranda e não poupou na coreografia de "_O que é que a baiana tem?_". Foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi na minha vida: um homem de quase dois metros de altura e musculoso como ele vestido com uma saia colorida e brilhosa cheia de babados, um _top_ curto e uma cesta de frutas na cabeça. _Hilário!_ O melhor de tudo foi descobrir que Jasper gravou essa relíquia em sua filmadora na hora e, toda vez que queremos dar boas risadas, basta ligarmos o DVD e pronto.

A dança de Emmet estava ganhando na votação e Jasper prometia trazer o DVD para todos verem na semana que vem quando a campainha toca. Todos olham confusos ao redor enquanto Emmet, que estava sentado ao meu lado, solta um "Graças a Deus!" que apenas eu ouvi. _É, ele foi salvo pelo gongo, literalmente._

Quem quer que esteja do outro lado da porta não era esperado, considerando que todos já estavam presentes. Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo suficiente para completar minha linha de raciocínio ou apostar que era algum vendedor ambulante que não sabe que domingo é dia de descanso, uma Alice naturalmente elegante e animada, pula do colo de Jasper e se dirige a porta, gritando alto e em bom som para todos.

– Eu atendo!

Todos assistiram acompanhados por mim seu caminhar ritmado sobre saltos 15 cm até a porta, perdendo-a de vista na curva que dava para o hall de entrada. A conversa surgiu novamente, como se nenhuma interrupção tivesse ocorrido enquanto eu ouvia o som de seus saltos batendo contra o piso de madeira da casa. A maçaneta foi girada e a porta foi aberta num rompante.

Demorei alguns instantes para perceber que não houve nenhum outro som de Alice, ou até mesmo da visita. Acho que um minuto inteiro se passou até que o som de dedos estalando foram ouvidos, sendo seguidos pelo estridente e altamente agudo grito de Alice. _Sério, um dia ela deixará qualquer um de nós com problemas de surdez!_

Não apenas eu, mas todos na sala, se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o berro dela – creio que até os vizinhos no final da rua também ouviram e se assustaram – e, antes mesmo que qualquer um de nós pudesse ficar preocupado sobre o motivo de tamanho estardalhaço, ouvimos alguém resmungar.

– Você continua a mesma escandalosa de sempre.

O homem dono de uma voz suave e ligeiramente rouca exteriorizou sua opinião – não que eu estivesse disposta a discordar, muito pelo contrário, concordava em absoluto –, mas alguma coisa estava me deixando inquieta. Aquela voz... mesmo baixa e distante, abafada pelas paredes que nos separavam, despertou em mim uma sensação de familiaridade.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse ativar minha memória, um grito de pura alegria se fez presente novamente.

– Eddie! Você voltou, maninho! – eu podia imagina-la saltando para cima do homem e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Mas...

_Eddie? Esse não é o apelido do filho do meio dos Cullen? Aquele que estava estudando fora e só o viam nas festas de fim de ano e férias?_

Percebi que eu não era a única que estava confusa ali. Jazz e Rose apresentavam a mesma expressão que eu imagino estar presente em meu rosto. Porém, quando olhei nos olhos dos demais, vi algo que se assemelhava com uma felicidade sem igual.

Passos firmes acompanhavam o roçar dos saltos de Alice no assoalho até que eles surgiram. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o enorme – e quando eu digo enorme, não é exagero de minha parte – sorriso de satisfação de minha amiga. Seus lábios estavam tão abertos que eu temia pelo momento que suas bochechas se partiriam ao meio.

Aos poucos minha mente processou quem a acompanhava. Meus olhos foram subindo pelos braços unidos em um estranho abraço, passando pelo peito definido que era perceptível na blusa azul-marinho que ele usava até encontrar o rosto no único Cullen que eu ainda não conhecia. Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Ao perceber a figura de cabelos acobreados e intensos olhos verde-esmeralda de pé ao lado de Alice e que sorria para seus pais, eu estaquei. Simplesmente não consegui me mexer.

O pouco vinho que eu havia bebido há alguns minutos deveria ser mais forte do que eu imaginava. _Eu estou bêbada e vendo coisas que não existem_, pensei debilmente. Essa é a única explicação possível para meu delírio momentâneo.

– Surpresa! – disse ele, com seu sorriso torto tão característico.

_Não é uma alucinação!_

Esme pulou do sofá que estava sentada de mãos dadas ao seu marido e foi praticamente correndo ao encontro de seu filho, o abraçando enquanto lágrimas que só podiam ser de felicidade escorriam por seu delicado rosto em forma de coração. Emmet gargalhou gritando o apelido de Edward enquanto este, como resposta automática, lhe dava uma careta engraçada e Carlisle esperava pacientemente para saudar seu filho.

Rosalie e Jasper assistiam a cena emocionante, preferindo ficar em seus lugares no sofá ao invés de perturbar um momento tão familiar. E eu?

Quanto a mim, que apreciava meu vinho até pouco tempo, não tive outra reação.

Bom... _Eu engasguei._

* * *

**N/A:**

Como prometido, aí está o reencontro entre eles. É claro que não dá para saber muita coisa agora, mas no próximo capítulo vcs verão como a Bella e o Edward vão reagir a isso.

E agora, como de praste, resposta aos reviews do pessoal que não possui conta aqui no :

_* Inaclara: aí está um trechinho do reencontro deles. Na semana que vem, se Deus quiser, vou estar postando a continuação. Me diga o que achou, sim? Bjsss_

_* Lara Cullen: Oie, querida. Adorei saber que vc está gostando da fic. Sobre a Alice descobrir na hora, isso eu não posso dizer se acontecerá *musiquinhademistério* kkk, mas posso garantir que para a próxima semana está guardada a melhor parte desse reencontro. E, se tudo der certo, eu espero conseguir dar uma palhinha do POV do Edward. Agora é só esperar e torcer os dedinhos. Vc disse que suas aulas voltaram, né? Meus pêsames rsrs. Se concentre nos estudos, valeu? E quando der, apareça. Bjkas e bfd pra vc._

_* Thamy: Eu costumo postar todas as sextas à noite, então fique ligada. Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vc. Ah! E, claro, seja bem-vinda. Bjss e continue acompanhando._

_* Diana: É bastante complicado sim. Uma coisa é o que você tem em mente e a outra é o que acaba saindo no papel (ou arquivo do word, no meu caso) Eu tento ao máximo aperfeiçoar o que minha mente louca ilustra e isso acaba desacelerando o ritmo da minha fic, sabe? E aí, quando eu vejo, tá tudo quase parando. É um saco, mas estou tentando. Um beijão pra vc. Bye._

_* erica: Volei com um novo capítulo. E aí, o que achou? Mande um review e me deixe feliz =). Ah, antes que eu me esqça: MUITO OBRIGADA pelos elogios. Bjss e até._

_* Clarice: Que bom que vc está gostando, mas acho difícil postar com mais rapidez. Prometo fazer o possivel, sim? Diga que está achando. Kiss kiss._

**_PESSOAL! _**Me diga o que está achando; eu aprecio muito críticas. Elogios são ótimos, claro, mas apontem os defeitos para que eu possa melhorar minha fic. Obrigada pela atenção (_pareço até gente importante discursando quando falo isso rsrs_).

Bjss e _arrivederci._


	12. Maré de azar

**N/A:**

Estou de volta, pessoal. Mil perdões pela imensa demora. Eu andei muito sumida e sinto muito por isso, mesmo. Bom, entro em maiores detalhes na nota ao fim da página.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo XII – Maré de azar**

P.O.V. Bella

Eu sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado no cenário clássico da família perfeita que se desenvolvera ante meus olhos.

Normalmente, eu acreditava que o único elemento que não se encaixava na casa elegante e graciosa que exalava conforto e o "cheirinho de lar" dos Cullen era eu. Todos ali eram ligados pelo sangue ou união entre casais e isso me fazia ter a impressão de que era eu o objeto não pertencente ao grupo. Aquela sensação de que você não encontrara seu lugar no mundo se fazia ainda mais presente que antes nesses momentos e tudo o que eu mais queria naquele instante era sair discretamente e me afundar no sofá do meu apartamento com um pote de sorvete de chocolate nas mãos vendo algum romance sem sentido, lamuriando comigo mesma sobre minha própria incompatibilidade com o mundo ao meu redor.

Toda vez que eu encarava essa verdade sentia-me sozinha e desprotegida, mesmo sabendo que possuía muitos amigos verdadeiros e que poderia contar com eles para qualquer coisa. Não que eu fosse ingrata e não reconhecesse o valor que Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie – até mesmo Carlisle e Esme – tinham em minha vida, mas eu não me encontrava na mesma sintonia que os demais. É difícil explicar isso para alguém que não está na mesma página que você no grande livro da vida.

Isso tudo é muito dramático – _eu sei_ –, mas não deixa de ser uma verdade incômoda que eu vivencio há algum tempo. Então eu já me acostumara a entrar naquela casa e me sentir como um peixinho fora d'água. Só que algo muito mais complexo e intenso do que meu usual desconforto se fazia presente naquele momento. Aos meus olhos, a visita-surpresa do único membro daquela família perfeita que eu ainda não conhecia – ou era isso que eu acreditava – era ainda mais estranha do que a presença da melhor amiga deslocada.

A verdade era que alguém inimaginável ao meu ver estava ali, sendo cumprimentado por todos tão alegremente. E, acredito eu, que meu cérebro entrou em pane ao reconhecer a distinta pessoa de cabelos cor de cobre e os olhos verde-esmeralda.

Como em um sonho bizarro e assustador, eu visualizei toda a cena fora de mim mesma, assistindo a movimentação ao meu redor como a terceira pessoa narrando uma história. A grande diferença era que meu olhar não era neutro e analítico sobre tudo o que acontecia e, sim, desesperado e aturdido.

Eu tinha uma imagem mental muito elaborada e nítida de como deveria estar meu rosto naquele momento. E ela não era nada normal ou comum.

Minha pele sempre muito clara – em um tom marfim quase translúcido – deveria estar muito, mas muito vermelha enquanto meus olhos esbugalhavam cada vez mais, dando a impressão que saltariam das órbitas a qualquer instante e rolariam pelo chão coberto pelo tapete persa especialmente escolhido por Esme em uma de suas viagens de lua-de-mel à Europa.

Eu não ficaria tão assustada como fiquei se tivesse visto um fantasma sorrindo e acenando para mim com sua aparência aterrorizante – o que, na verdade, não deixa de ser um pouco verdadeiro no contexto – afinal, quando eu era uma criança, adorava me imaginar sendo amiga do _Gasparzinho_. O diferencial é que o meu fantasma era de carne e osso e apareceu diante de mim quando na verdade ele deveria estar a quilômetros de distância.

_O que ele está fazendo aqui?_, me perguntei mentalmente pela milésima vez nos últimos segundos transcorridos, embora eu já tivesse conhecimento da resposta.

Essa era a única coisa que se passava em minha mente naquele momento. Não importava que todos estivessem felizes e emocionados com a chegada de Edward à cidade, eu estava focada demais no apocalipse que parecia atingir minha cabeça e exterminar de uma vez por todas a sanidade do meu mundo. Isso ainda parecia surreal demais para ser realidade.

– Edward, meu filho! – disse Esme, emocionadamente.

Ela pulou do sofá que estava sentada ao lado de Carlisle e correu em direção a Edward com um sorriso imenso nos lábios e os olhos banhados em lágrimas. Ainda meio perdida eu vi Edward abrir os braços e envolve-los ao redor de Esme dizendo a todo o momento que também sentira sua falta.

Carlisle se aproximou de ambos e deu um meio abraço em Edward, dizendo que estava muito feliz de vê-lo na cidade. Alice se mexia sobre seus calcanhares, dando pequenos pulinhos no chão de tão empolgada que estava. Ela ria a toda e qualquer palavra que sua mãe dizia a ele e, parecendo não se controlar, abraçou a ambos.

– Abraço em família! – gritou Emmett, pulando da poltrona e correndo em direção aos outros.

Edward penas levantou os olhos para rola-los dramaticamente enquanto o filho mais velho dos Cullen dava uma de criança carente e apertava a todos em um abraço apertado, fazendo Alice gritar que estava sendo esmagada e Esme rir deliciada.

Edward, o gostoso da boate, era o mesmo Edward, filho de Esme e Carlisle? Irmão de Alice e Emmett?

_Não sua burra, ele é na verdade o ajudante do Papai Noel que veio checar a lista de presentes!_

Todas as peças se encaixavam perfeitamente agora quando a verdade estava diante de mim, mas nem em meus sonhos mais loucos – algo na qual eu tenho um vasto campo de experiências – eu imaginaria que o _Edward_ fosse o _Edward_. _Deu para entender?_

O sotaque inglês do gostoso e Edward, que mora em Londres há _sei lá quantos_ anos...

Os mesmos olhos verdes de sua irmã e minha melhor amiga...

Os nomes iguais...

O cabelo de cor distinta que eu já notara nas fotos de família que Esme adorava compartilhar com todos, elogiando com um tom nítido de orgulho seu querido filho...

Mas como eu iria imaginar isso? Nem que eu tivesse a mesma intuição que Alice tem para essas coisas eu poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria. E se pudesse, eu definitivamente não deixaria as coisas ocorrerem de tal maneira, não mesmo. A maior vantagem de toda a loucura que eu cometi na madrugada de sábado naquele quarto de hotel era o fato de que eu nunca o veria novamente, afinal quais eram as chances de isso acontecer? Ao meu ver, seria mais fácil eu ganhar o prêmio máximo na loteria duas vezes consecutiva do que ter Edward parado diante de mim novamente. Mas, ao que tudo indica, meu azar estava disposto a dificultar minha vida e não me deixar esquecer sua existência.

Eu estava tão perturbada com a presença daquela criatura no mesmo cômodo que eu que minha mente declarou loucura total. Ela gritava comigo como se fossemos duas unidades distintas de mim mesma. Em minha cabeça eu via a Bella responsável e centrada, aquela que regia minha vida desde o momento em que eu me entendo por gente; e a Bella inconseqüente, a culpada por aquela noite sem sentido onde eu coloquei de lado todo e qualquer limite auto-imposto durante os anos.

Eu podia visualizar o meu _eu_ responsável com a postura séria e ameaçadora, apontando o dedo ferozmente enquanto gritava impropérios para o meu _eu_ inconseqüente, que gargalhava da minha desgraça a tal pondo de cair no chão e soltar lágrimas de divertimento.

A Bella ajuizada – aquela que assumia o controle de mim mesma nesse momento – resmungava sobre minha total capacidade de atração para o azar e os possíveis insultos que poderiam ser dirigidos a Bella louca que pudessem qualificar o quão idiota eu fora por estar naquela situação improvável, porém não impossível.

Fiquei tão chocada; tão alheia a tudo e qualquer coisa que não fosse a discussão que eu tinha comigo mesma, que a realização de que eu ainda estava engasgando com o vinho tinto que degustava a pouco só foi realmente notada quando minha visão começou a ficar embaçada e a tontura tão familiar ocasionada pela ausência de ar nos pulmões me tirou dos meus delírios internos.

Eu comecei a tossir desesperadamente em busca de oxigênio e isso despertou a atenção dos gêmeos sobre mim. Jasper, que estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá impecavelmente branco da sala de estar, rapidamente virou seu rosto para me fitar, tentando descobrir o motivo da tosse.

Sua expressão curiosa e confusa com minha atitude rapidamente mudou, assumindo a máscara de preocupação com uma pontada leve e discreta de divertimento. Ele sempre me acudia quando eu estava tendo uma dessas crises de tentativas inconsciente de suicídio; agindo como um irmão mais velho agiria com sua irmã caçula.

Ele pegou em minha mão e me puxou para ficar de pé em um movimento rápido. Em seguida, tapas fortes, porém necessários, foram distribuídos ritmicamente no meio de minhas costas enquanto eu tossia a procura de ar.

Para minha sorte – considerando a poça de azar na qual eu caí de cara e me afogava atualmente –, a família Cullen estava tão envolvida com a emoção do reencontro que minha cena de quase morte só foi notada por Jazz, que ficava mais aliviado a cada segundo ao notar que eu voltei a respirar normalmente – ou tão normalmente quanto possível na minha atual situação; e Rosalie, que mantinha os lábios cheios e perfeitamente pintados de vermelhos firmados em uma linha reta atípica, evidenciando o riso que ela tanto se esforçava para segurar.

– Você está bem? – perguntou-me Jasper, o rosto ainda com traços de denotavam sua preocupação.

– Estou sim, não se preocupe.

Minha voz, sempre estável e ligeiramente aguda, estava muito rouca e se quebrou no meio da frase, gerando mais uma pequena rodada de tosses e arruinando por completo a minha afirmação. E eu ainda precisei pigarrear quando fui falar _"preocupe"_ porque minha voz simplesmente sumiu ao final dela. Jasper olhou para mim, obviamente não acreditando em minha mentira e esfregou suas mãos em círculos em minhas costas até que eu estivesse realmente melhor.

Quando a morte por asfixia não era mais uma opção real – embora terrivelmente atraente nas atuais circunstâncias – eu tentei me focar na situação altamente embaraçosa na qual eu me encontrava.

Recapitulando: eu estou na casa dos pais dos meus melhores amigos assistindo o retorno do filho pródigo deles que, por ironia do destino, _karma_ ou apenas a minha constante maré-de-azar (dependendo do ponto de vista) era o gostoso desconhecido que eu agarrara na boate dois dias atrás e que tirara minha "pureza" – não que eu me arrependa ou esteja reclamando.

Respirei fundo duas vezes não querendo entrar em desespero...

Mas já era tarde. Uma súbita vontade de chorar se apoderou de mim, anunciando o provável ataque de pânico que surgiria. Para uma pessoa que tem horror a ser o centro das atenções e valoriza acima de tudo a discrição, eu estava de frente com uma situação potencialmente embaraçosa junto aqueles que ela mais tem carinho. Eu já posso imaginar a reação de cada um de meus amigos.

Alice, depois de gritar escandalosamente, iria me bater por não ter contado que eu havia transado com seu irmão, sem nem ao menos me dar uma chance de dizer que eu não sabia que Edward era, de fato, seu irmão.

Rose ficaria com uma cara de choque por quase um minuto inteiro antes de abrir sua boca para pedir detalhes sórdidos.

Jasper... Bom, ele ficaria na dele como sempre. O máximo de reação que teria seria de surpresa, porém guardaria sua opinião para si.

Emmett... Deus! Ele acabaria com minha paz de espírito, sendo capaz de passar a eternidade a lembrar disso. Eu já podia ouvir as piadas e insinuações sem fim chegando!

E, para piorar, seria na frente de Carlisle e Esme, que são como meus segundos pais. Isso seria o ponto máximo do constrangimento.

Como isso foi acontecer? Impossível! Como é que com tanta gente no mundo afora, eu tinha que agarrar e ... _er_... _hã_... _dar_ para o filho dos Cullen? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ele devia estar em um avião voltando para seja lá de onde eu achava que ele veio e nunca mais aparecer na minha frente!

_Calma! Vamos pensar!_, Bella1 – a responsável – continuava a trabalhar furiosamente, buscando uma saída possível para essa situação e ignorando o sorriso sarcástico do meu outro _eu_.

_Pode ser um sonho_, uma parte pequena de mim considerou por um instante a primeira hipótese que surgiu e que parecia a mais provável diante das chances inexistente de tudo isso acontecer. Talvez tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo. Eu poderia estar nesse exato instante deitada em minha cama, revirando por toda sua extensão como geralmente acontecia nesses casos. Já conseguia até mesmo sentir a fina camada de suor frio que revestia meu corpo e um grito sufocado se formando em minha garganta.

Mas havia um grande problema nessa teoria genialmente absurda: _como eu faço para acordar?_

Belisquei-me discretamente e não houve alteração alguma no cenário diante de mim.

Desesperada como nunca, eu tentei mais uma vez, só que com mais força. Reprimi uma careta de dor chegando a conclusão de que isso era real – embora pareça um terrível pesadelo para mim – e que, além de tudo, ainda teria outro hematoma para esconder amanhã.

_É, eu estou fodida!_, Bella1 concluiu.

_Não, você foi fodida, querida_, Bella2, a dona do meu lado perverso, corrigiu soltando uma risada de escárnio no final. _Maravilhosamente fodida, para ser mais específica._

Ok, isso era mais do que certo.

Pensa, pensa, pensa,... Ah! _Fugir, essa é a resposta._

Claro que isso é uma atitude de covarde, mas eu nunca me achei uma corajosa mesmo. Eu só precisava sair dali sem que ninguém percebesse. Não ia ser tão difícil assim; todos estavam com os olhos colados no momento de reencontro entre mãe e filho, onde Esme o abraçava tão forte quanto podia e falava ao pé de seu ouvido com a voz chorosa e o rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas. Com certeza uma amiga não faria falta e, quando percebessem minha ausência, eu já estaria _bem _longe daqui. Depois era só inventar alguma desculpa para minha ausência, mesmo que ninguém fosse acreditar em mim pelo simples fato de eu ser uma péssima mentirosa. O importante era sair dali, as conseqüências eu lidaria mais tarde.

Porém, assim que pensei no meu plano alternativo, Rosalie – parecendo ler meus pensamentos e disposta a acabar com minha fuga – aproximou-se de mim e Jasper, aparentemente deslocada no cenário familiar, mas ainda exibindo um sorriso de diversão por meu momento de quase morte. _Pode rir, Rose. Pode rir que eu deixo, afinal "pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco"._

– Você sabia que ele vinha? – perguntou ela, entrelaçando seu braço no meu; me senti sendo algemada naquele momento.

– O que? – _Droga! Por que minha voz tinha que sair tão esganiçada?_

Procurando corrigir meu erro antes dela ter tempo para analisar minha estranha reação e tentar arrancar de mim a verdade, eu pigarreei, falando na voz mais calma e tranqüila que pude.

– Não, acho que era para ser uma surpresa – _e, acredite, foi uma bela surpresa!_, completei mentalmente, cada palavra tingida do mais puro sarcasmo.

Ela assentiu de leve e deu de ombros antes de sua voz se transformar em um sussurro conspirador.

– Ele é muito gostoso, você não acha? – olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados e ela logo completou, ainda olhando para Edward – Eu amo o Emm e ainda prefiro a ele, isso é óbvio, mas isso não me impede de apreciar um gato daquele.

Eu olhei novamente para ele, e não pude deixar de concordar com Rose. Ele era muito lindo... Realmente lindo. Mais ainda do que eu me lembrava. Suspirei baixinho enquanto minha mente invocava a última imagem que eu tinha de Edward, onde ele estava deitado sobre a imensa cama do quarto de hotel; os lençóis amassados denunciando a bagunça que fora feito com eles durante a noite. Estirado sobre a superfície macia com suas costas descobertas expondo os arranhões feitos por minhas unhas e um lençol branco e fino enrolado em sua cintura. O rosto perfeito afundado no travesseiro e o cabelo mais selvagem e rebelde do que nunca.

– Se eu fosse solteira, cairia matando em cima dele. Sem sombra de dúvida os anos na Inglaterra o favoreceram.

Com certeza favoreceram. Isso porque ela não o ouviu sussurrar com aquela voz rouca e sensual, com o sotaque carregado em seu ouvido a noite toda o quanto ele a desejava enquanto penetrava seu corpo cada vez mais rápido e forte. Céus! É impressão minha ou a sala ficou um pouco abafada de repente?

_Concentra, Bella. Você está em apuros! Não está na hora de ficar excitada._

Droga. Certo, basta apenas raciocinar. Fugir está fora de questão então não há outra opção em vista a não ser esperar e ver no que isso vai dar. Com um pouco de sorte – esperança é a última que morre e a minha ainda é cheia de vida –, quem sabe, ele não se lembre claramente de mim. Ele estava um pouco alto, então existe uma possibilidade de que as lembranças da noite passada estejam nubladas ou completamente esquecidas em sua mente. É a minha única chance de escapar de um total constrangimento na frente de todos.

Com isso em mente, cantando internamente "Não se lembre de mim, não se lembre de mim" como se fosse um mantra, eu esperei pelos poucos segundo até que Alice se lembrou que existiam outros seres naquela sala.

Um gritinho junto de um sorriso imenso, ela correu até o lado de Jasper entrelaçando seus braços e o conduziu até a roda em que Edward estava, apresentando a ele seu cunhado. Jasper, reservado e educado como sempre fora, estendeu a mão para um cumprimento formal, enquanto sua irmã Rosalie se aproximava de Emmett, que envolveu um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Quando Jasper terminou de cumprimenta-lo, Emmett foi o próximo a seguir as apresentações.

Com um sonoro grito "Essa é minha Rose" e um cochicho alto o suficiente para que até eu que estava afastada escutasse, ele disse com uma mão cobrindo a boca para evitar que os demais ouvissem:

– Não te falei que ela era gostosa?

Como resposta a isso, Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta, deliciando meus ouvidos como a voz de uma sereia enfeitiça um pescador, onde o encanto só foi quebrado pela repreensão de Esme, que chamou o nome de Emmett com aquele tom que só uma mãe sabe usar, e o som do tapa forte que Rose deu em seu namorado, tão forte que o barulho pareceu ecoar pelo ambiente.

Resmungando como uma criança, Emmett esfregou o local acertado pela namorada soltando gemidos falsos de dor para despertar a culpa de Rose e, como prêmio, ganhando um beijinho estalado de minha amiga. Era sempre a mesma coisa; até hoje não descobri se ela é realmente enganada por ele com essa atitude de vítima ou se Rose simplesmente o deixa acreditar que convenceu alguém com seu teatrinho.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritou Alice, assustando todos na sala e me fazendo pular no lugar em que eu estava.

– Você lembra da melhor amiga do mundo que eu tanto te falei? – perguntou ela, recebendo um "Hei!" de protesto por parte de Rose ao não receber o cargo de melhor amiga e deixando-me apavorada com o que eu sabia que se seguiria.

– Claro. Humm... O nome dela era Isabella, certo?

– É, mas a Tsu atende mais por Bellinha – respondeu Emmett com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto, como se ele fosse a criatura mais esperta que nós conhecíamos pelo simples fato dele se lembrar que odeio ser chamada de Isabella tanto quanto odeio os apelidos sem-noção que aquele filho-de-gigante me dava.

– Tsu? – Perguntou Carlisle, Esme e Edward simultaneamente, enquanto Rosalie e Alice rolavam os olhos pela idiotice que ele soltaria a seguir.

– Depois o Emmett te explica esse apelido horroroso e sem sentido – interveio Alice, dando língua para seu irmão mais velho e puxando Edward pela mão, impacientemente – Vem que eu vou te apresentar a ela. Bellinha já é da família e você tem que conhece-la.

Dizendo isso, ela virou seu rosto de fadinha para todos os lados enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhantes esquadrinhavam a sala de estar da casa de seus pais a minha procura, sem noção alguma que ela estava me empurrando para a situação mais constrangedora imaginável – sendo superada até mesmo pela vez em que Emmett invadiu meu quarto em uma manhã qualquer e me encontrou cantando com a voz desafinada a música 'Girlfriend' da Avril Lavigne, apenas de calcinha e sutiã e meu cabelo uma bagunça caótica após dez jogadas de cabelo estilo Joelma.

Sabe quando você está assistindo em um filme de ação aquela cena crucial onde tudo passa em câmera lenta? O mocinho provavelmente correndo para salvar o mundo ou a namorada das mãos dos bandidos e vilões? Você provavelmente já viu isso mais vezes do que é capaz de lembrar. Acredite, isso só acontece em filmes, assim como aquela história de que você vê toda a sua vida passando em _flashs_ diante dos seus olhos quando se está morrendo. Eu, com uma vasta experiência no campo de acidentes fatais, posso afirmar que isso não ocorreu nenhuma vez na minha vida.

Mas isso era completamente diferente. Eu sentia o desespero correndo por minhas veias, praticamente me incentivando a cavar um buraco no chão para enfiar meu rosto no instante que os olhos de Alice me encontraram e ela bailou graciosamente até mim puxando seu irmão pelo braço.

Ele ainda olhava para trás por cima dos ombros quando começou a andar. Três passos foram dados e sua cabeça virou na direção em que ele seguia. Um par de olhos esbugalhados e duas piscadas rápidas; suas pálpebras adornadas por cílios longos e espessos escondendo de mim, por uma mísera fração de segundos, seus olhos verde intensos.

Seu rosto lindo e atraente exibiu para mim em expressões claras todos as emoções que ele sentira quanto seus olhos se focaram nos meus. Confusão, descrença, reconhecimento, surpresa, diversão... Seria demais esperar que ele não se lembrasse de mim.

Apesar de ainda estar incrédulo, seu rosto agora foi tomado por uma nova emoção. O sorriso torto estupidamente sexy que ele usara durante aquela noite se fez presente e a coisa que eu mais queria era arrancar aquela expressão convencida de seus rosto – fosse isso com um forte tapa ou um beijo devastador pelo qual meus lábios imploravam.

_OMG, isso não vai prestar!_

– Bellinha, esse é o Eddie – disse Alice, arrancando uma careta involuntária de seu irmão pelo apelido – Eddie, essa é Bella.

Alice parecia estranhamente orgulhosa por me apresentar seu irmão, sem ter a mínima ideia de que nos conhecíamos muito além do que se era suposto. Ela, que sempre enxergava quando havia algo de errado comigo, estava estranhamente alheia a minha cara de desespero. A excitação que sentia por ter seu irmão ao seu lado estava vendando seus olhos e não permitindo que ela visse o óbvio estampado em meu rosto.

Bom, eu também não estava no meu estado normal. Tudo naquele momento me parecia distante. No exato segundo que encontrei aqueles orbes esmeraldas me encarando com uma malícia explícita e uma dose concentrada de divertimento – na certa pela expressão cômica em meu rosto – tudo que não fosse ele era algo em segundo exemplo claro disso era a voz de Alice, que parecia cada vez mais baixa, como se ela estivesse falando comigo de um longo corredor e sua voz se perdesse na metade do caminho.

Foi com muito esforço que desviei meu olhar do seu, piscando diversas vezes e resistindo ao impulso de balançar a cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos da espessa neblina de deslumbramento que me envolveu.

– Prazer em _conhecer_ você, Edward – disse com a voz inacreditavelmente calma e estendi minha mão para cumprimenta-lo.

Vagamente, perguntei-me se mais alguém na sala notou a ênfase dada na palavra. Um rápido olhar para os demais me disse que talvez eu tivesse sido sutil o suficiente para que apenas Edward entendesse. A forma como sua sobrancelha se arqueou levemente mostrou que ele captou a mensagem, só me restando agora rezar a todas as entidades divinas que eu conhecia para que ele atendesse ao meu pedido.

Antes que eu me desse conta, sua mão firme e larga agarrou a minha e a levou na altura de seus lábios, dando um singelo beijo. Um simples e inocente toque como aquele fez meu corpo estremecer de uma maneira conhecia há pouco tempo. Desejo.

A pequena sensação de formigamento em minha pele no local onde seus lábios fizeram contato percorreu meu corpo prazerosamente e se estabeleceu em meu baixo ventre, que pulsou de uma forma um pouco desconfortável. _Como alguém podia ter tanto poder sobre o corpo de outra pessoa?_ Eu me sentia incapaz de ter controle sobre mim mesma ao lado dele e isso, definitivamente, é ruim. _Muito ruim, mesmo._

– O _prazer_ é todo meu – respondeu educadamente, com minha mão ainda próxima a seus lábios e seu hálito quente soprando baforadas de ar em minha pele.

Como se o simples fato de tê-lo tão próximo e me tocando ou sua escolha de palavras remeterem minha mente aquele maldito quarto de hotel onde eu cometi a loucura mais prazerosa de minha vida já não me abalasse, Edward fez questão de exibir aquele malditamente _sexy_ sorriso torto nos lábios; meus joelhos, subitamente trêmulos, oscilaram, me fazendo acreditar que a qualquer momento se transformariam em gelatina e eu iria direto de encontro ao chão.

_Puta merda! Hoje será o meu fim._

* * *

**N/A:**

É de se supor que, depois de escrever que sinto muito pelo atraso, eu explique o motivo de meu desaparecimento por tanto tempo. Eu gostaria de dizer que estive ocupada estudando, trabalhando, ou até mesmo viajando, mas para ser sincera com vocês isso seria apenas mentira. A verdade, por mais triste que seja, era o meu maldito bloqueio criativo. Eu tinha o esboço desse capítulo pronto em minha mente desde que eu começara a fic, mas tudo o que eu escrevo parece incompleto e sem sentido, como se as malditas peças não se encaixassem.

Estou muito insatisfeita comigo mesma, não apenas pela demora, mas também por esse capítulo, que não ficou como eu esperava. Então, só resta pedir para vocês duplas desculpas por tudo.

Como de costume, a resposta ao pessoal que me enviou um review:

_* Ellen Siobhan: Bem-vinda, e desculpas por recepcionar vc com tanta demora. Adorei os elogios, isso é muito importante para mim. Bjks._

_* Laine: desculpe a demora. Eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, mas está dificil continuar a postagem da forma que eu gostaria. Queria muito prometer que não demorarei novamente, mas fazer falsas promessas não é comigo. Bom, diga o que achou do capítulo. Bjss._

_* maa cullen: voltei com um novo capítulo. Nem de longe ele ficou bom aos meus olhos, mas acho que eu devo a vcs a atualização e pretendo melhorar daqui para frente. Diga o que achou, adoro a sua opinião. Kisses._

_* Clarice: que bom que vc gostou, fico feliz em saber disso. Eu sei que esse não é o melhor capítulo que eu já escrevi, ainda mais para compensar a demora de sei lá quanto tempo, mas diga o que achou. Besos._

_* Reszka: fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fanfic. Desculpe pela demora, odeio saber que estou desapontando alguém. Bjs._

_* Lara Cullen: como vc está, e a faculdade? Dessa vez eu que sumi, não é? Isso é frustrante, to me sentindo uma incapaz para escrever alguma coisa nessa fic. Eu tenho mais dois outros projetos em andamento mais não tenho coragem de postar justamente para não fazer o mesmo que tenho feito com PPV. Espero que não tenha desistido de mim. Kiss Kiss._

_* erica: demorei muito, mas aí veio. Diga se está muito ruim porque eu não fiquei nada satisfeita. Bjsss._

_* camila: vc gostou mesmo? Espero que esse capítulo não tenha desapontado muito vc. ROBeijos (adorei isso, queria que ele me desse um rsrsrs)._

_* gby00: que bom que vc gostou. A minha intenção era tornar mesmo o capítulo engraçado. A história da cebola foi mais para descontrair e a Bella engasgar é coisa super dela, na? Agora descer a escada daquela forma foi uma homenagem a munha amiga, que ao invés de descer com uma mala, foi com a perna do amigo dela (foi a coisa mais hilária ver os dois descendo as escadas gritando por socorro kkkkkkkk). Desculpe pela demora. Diga o que achou desse capítulo. Besos._

_* twibelo: o engasgo da Bella foi muito engraçado, né? Quando eu pensei no reencontro deles eu tive certeza de que ela teria que engasgar =) Mande um review e diga o que achou, valeu? Kisses._

_* Inaclara: perdão epla imensa demora, mas a continuação está aqui. Dê sua opinião sobre o capítulo. Bjsss._

_* beta biel: foi maldade minha te deixar curiosa por tanto tempo não é? Indesculpável isso! Bom, não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, como diz o ditado. Então, espero que você não tenha me esquecido. Bjlkss e diga o que achou._

Agora só resta me despedir de vcs. Tomara que não tenham esquecido de mim.

Muitos beijos e abraços, mais um voto de desculpas e au revoir.


	13. Surpresas sem fim

**N/A:**

Olá, pessoal!

Estou muito satisfeita comigo mesma por conseguir postar essa semana para vcs. Sem atrasos, sem problemas, sem reclamações e – principalmente – sem decepções. Bom, pelo menos é o que eu espero.

Agora, aproveitem o capítulo fresquinho.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo XIII – Surpresas sem fim**

P.O.V. Edward

Quando cheguei a casa de meus pais, minha mente foi bombardeada por lembranças da minha infância. Foi naquela casa que eu arranquei a cabeça de algumas bonecas de Alice ou queimei seus cabelos apenas para implicar com ela; foi ali que eu quebrei várias janelas jogando beisebol ou futebol americano com meu irmão mais velho e o culpando sempre que causávamos danos a qualquer coisa; também foi naquela casa que enlouqueci Rita, a cozinheira que trabalhava há anos com minha família, roubando os maravilhosos biscoitos de chocolate que ela fazia... Foi naquela casa que eu cresci e tive os melhores anos de minha vida. Sentindo meu peito se apertar de saudades e conclui que voltar foi a atitude correta a fazer. Era aqui que estavam as pessoas que mais importavam para mim.

Rapidamente sai do carro alugado que eu usava até que o meu chegasse da Inglaterra e bati a porta. Eu praticamente corri o pequeno caminho de pedras cercado pelas flores plantadas pelas mãos de minha mãe até a porta. Eu podia ouvir vozes e risos animados do outro lado e estava ansioso para me unir a minha família. Toquei a campainha e esperei os poucos segundos até que a maçaneta foi girada.

Diante de mim surgiu a minha baixinha preferida, vestida elegantemente como sempre. Eu esperava mais um dos gritos histéricos que ela sempre dava, mas esse momento não chegou. Alice ficou parada com a mão na maçaneta, a porta aberta e a boca escancarada em um grande "O".

Por quase um minuto inteiro ela permaneceu parada e eu já estava começando a me preocupar. A única coisa que Alice não sabia fazer era ficar quieta, nem por questão de alguns poucos segundos, e ficar quase um minuto estática era algo realmente anormal.

Tentando arrancar alguma reação da minha hiperativa irmã paralisada, eu estalei meus dedos em frente a seu rosto de feições pequenas. Ela deu um pequeno pulo, assustada, e piscou os olhos repetidas vezes rapidamente. No segundo seguinte ela estava dando um grito alto tão agudo que eu senti meus tímpanos protestarem contra aquela agressão. _Aqui estava seu gritinho registrado._

– Você continua a mesma escandalosa de sempre – reclamei enquanto tapava meus ouvidos, que agora emitiam um zumbido baixo e irritante.

– Eddie! Você voltou, maninho! – ela gritou novamente e saltou para meus braços, me fazendo cambalear, tentando evitar uma queda.

Ela me apertou fortemente com seus braços pequenos enquanto eu resmungava mentalmente contra aquele apelido idiota. Desde pequeno eu era chamado daquela forma mesmo que sempre pedisse que parassem. Parecia que era prazeroso para os demais me chamar por um apelido altamente detestável.

Depois de alguns segundo com minha irmã caçula pendurada em meu pescoço, ela voltou ao chão exibindo um sorriso maior do que eu me lembrava. Seus lábios se esticavam tanto que me perguntei por um instante de devaneio como ela não sentia as bochechas doendo. Alice pareceu se lembrar que eu ainda estava do lado de fora da casa e pegou minha mão, me puxando para dentro em um segundo.

– Entre, entre! Mamãe vai ficar louca quando te ver! Vem! – disse ela, dando um puxão ainda mais forte em meu braço.

Eu fechei a porta rapidamente com um chute e me equilibrei enquanto era arrastado até a sala de estar, agora silenciosa. Alice fez questão de entrelaçar seu braço ao meu quando chegamos a sala.

A primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos arregalados de minha mãe, que estava sentada em seu sofá ao lado de meu pai. Sua expressão ficou congelada como a de Alice, mas ao me ouvir dizer "Surpresa!", ela instantaneamente se recuperou do choque e saltou desajeitadamente do sofá e correu em minha direção.

Quando ela estava de frente a mim, eu vi como seus olhos verdes exatamente como os meus estavam repletos de lágrimas que caíam copiosamente e deslizavam por suas bochechas. A vontade louca de envolve-la em um forte abraço correu pelo meu corpo e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que Esme estava com o rosto enterrado no vão do meu pescoço e molhando minha camisa com suas lágrimas.

– Eu nem acredito que você está aqui, meu filho.

Sua voz melodiosa estava falha e embargada pelo choro que sacudia todo seu corpo. Eu apenas a apertei ainda mais meus braços ao seu redor e respondi dizendo que eu estava com mais saudades que ela. Esme riu e se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos, e acariciar meu rosto com o afeto e carinho que só uma mãe pode oferecer.

Eu tenho que admitir que eu estava louco de saudades dela. Não que eu não sentisse falta de meu pai ou meus irmãos, mas eu sempre fui o filhinho da mamãe. Esme sempre foi mais do que apenas uma figura materna presente em minha vida, ela foi minha primeira melhor amiga, minha confidente. Jamais poderia imaginar minha vida sem a presença dessa mulher forte e amorosa que estava em meus braços. Ela sorriu largamente, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu pensava, e voltou a me abraçar.

A essa altura, meu pai também estava ao meu lado, sua mão pousada sobre meu ombro com um aperto confortador. Eu sabia que ele apenas mantinha essa distância para não interferir no meu momento com minha mãe. Carlisle sempre fora assim, preferindo demonstrar com gestos pequenos todo o carinho que sentia por sua família e apenas observar como o amor fluía entre nós.

Mas, ao que tudo indicava, Alice estava empolgada demais em ter sua família toda junta que não resistiu em abraçar a mim e nossa mãe ao mesmo tempo e essa foi a brecha para eu ouvir a voz daquele ogro que a maternidade insistiu em dizer que era meu irmão.

– Abraço grupal!

Levantei minha cabeça imediatamente, rolando os olhos no processo, e avistei meu irmão mais velho abraçando a todos e quase me esmagando com tal ato. Nossa mãe ria extasiada em ter todos os filhos juntos de novo e aquele sorriso imenso que estampava seu rosto parecia que não tiraria folga pelas próximas horas.

Quando nos afastamos, Alice deu um tapa em Emmett e resmungou sobre como sua roupa estava amassada e ele, apenas para levar mais um tapa indolor da baixinha, levou sua mão até a cabeça dela e bagunçou seus cabelos.

– Por que não nos avisou que viria para casa, filho? – perguntou meu pai, com a voz serena e calma que eu me recordava.

– É mesmo, bebê – concordou sua mãe, e Edward controlou o impulso de rolar os olhos perante o apelido que recebeu – Nós teríamos ido te buscar no aeroporto.

– Tem razão, mas assim minha visita não teria sido surpresa.

Minha mãe apertou ainda mais seu meio abraço que me dava, aparentemente se recusando a sair de perto de mim, e voltou a dizer o quão feliz estava de me ver novamente. Mas Esme logo teve seu momento cortado por outro grito de Alce, fazendo todos nós olharmos para o toco de gente. Ela, por sua vez, carregava um sorriso imenso nos lábios e sem explicação nenhuma para seu surto, se afastou correndo de nós.

Olhei para meu pai e minha mãe, esperando conseguir uma resposta para a atitude estranha de Alice, mas ambos encolheram os ombros com um olhar de "não faço ideia" no rosto. Ela sempre tinha esses ataques repentinos, mas eu acreditava que essa fase já havia passado, mas ao que tudo indica, Alice não mudou em nada desde a adolescência.

Poucos segundos depois, ela retornou ao meu lado, soltado pulinhos de animação. De mãos dadas a minha irmã estava um homem alto e louro que imediatamente reconheci das diversas fotos que Alice me mostrara há muito tempo atrás quando me dissera que estava namorando.

– Eddie, este é Jasper, meu namorado. Lembra-se que eu te falei dele quando te visitamos no Natal passado?

– Claro – estendi minha mão para um cumprimento e ele deu um aperto firme.

– Jazz, esse é meu maninho ingrato que abandonou sua família – completara ela, fazendo seu clássico biquinho.

Fechei a cara para a pintora de rodapé maníaca por compras e lhe lancei um olhar mal-humorado. Ela, toda vez que podia, fazia questão de dizer que não gostava que eu estivesse tão afastado assim. Nós éramos muito próximos desde pequenos e a distância, apesar de justificada por um bom motivo, sempre a deixou triste. Alice preferiria que continuássemos grudados um no outro até o fim de nossas vidas. Acho que, ao descobrir que não voltarei a Londres, ela grudará em mim mais do que de costume.

– Não vamos começar com isso novamente, Alice – repreendeu mamãe e Alice logo sorriu, como se esquecesse o que havia dito e voltasse à mesma euforia de antes.

– Agora é minha vez – meu irmão chamou a atenção de todos.

Olhei para ele, que tinha um sorriso de orgulho nos lábios, e vi ao seu lado uma linda loura de olhos azuis claros e vivos. Emmett envolvia seus braços na cintura da mulher em um clássico abraço possessivo e a apresentou a mim.

– Essa é minha Rose

Ela acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso deslumbrante e admiti silenciosamente que meu irmão tinha bom gosto. Emmett já me falara diversas vezes de como sua noiva era bonita, mas eu não imaginava que era tanto.

Emmett se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão em frente aos lábios como se fosse compartilhar um grande segredo comigo e eu inclinei meu rosto em sua direção automaticamente, mas sua voz alta e estrondosa foi, sem dúvida alguma, ouvida por todos na sala.

– Não te falei que ela era gostosa?

Eu quase não pude acreditar no que ouvira, mas, se tratando de Emmett, aquilo era normal. Apenas meu irmão seria capaz de fazer tal comentário de forma escandalosa com sua noiva ao seu lado e toda a sua família ouvindo. Eu sorri, mas não pude conter a gargalhada ao notar que meu irmão apanhou de Rosalie. O som do tapa reverberou por toda a sala ao mesmo tempo em que Esme o repreendia e Jasper soltava uma careta. Naquele instante eu me lembrei que Jasper e Rosalie eram irmãos e eu podia entender que ouvir esse tipo de comentário sobre sua própria irmã não era muito legal.

O mais engraçado ainda foi ver Emmett agir como uma criança, fazendo biquinho e esfregando o braço reclamando que havia doído. Rosalie apenas deu um beijo na bochecha dele, rapidamente acabando com sua reclamação, e o fazendo sorrir como se tivesse ganhado um doce antes do jantar.

Eu pude ver como eles se gostavam e fiquei feliz por meu irmão. Não estive muito presente em sua vida nos últimos tempos, mas estava satisfeito de saber que ele encontrara alguém que realmente gostasse e largasse aquela vida de mulherengo que ele vivia na adolescência. E o mesmo parecia acontecer com Alice. Nem quando tinha quinze anos e jurou amar eternamente o Brad Pitt Alice parecia tão feliz como estava ao lado de Jasper. A forma como ela falava dele pelos telefonemas, cartas, e-mails e outros meios de comunicação, era mais apaixonada e carinhosa do que eu poda descrever.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritou Alice, me fazendo olhar assustado para ela, assim como todos na sala.

– Você lembra da melhor amiga do mundo que eu tanto te falei? – perguntou ela, olhando para mim intensamente, como se esperasse que eu me lembrasse da coisa mais importante do universo.

– Hei! – protestou Rosalie ao meu lado, mas eu não dei importância e respondi a pergunta que me foi feita.

– Claro. Humm... O nome dela era Isabella, certo? – questionei meio incerto.

Alice sempre falava de uma amiga que ela conhecera na faculdade e que, se não me falha a memória, dividiram um quarto, mas nunca me apeguei ao nome. Na maioria das vezes que conversávamos, Alice dedicava boa parte do seu tempo falando de Jasper, e quando começava a falar de sua amiga eu já não estava tão atento assim à conversa.

– É, mas a Tsu atende mais por Bellinha.

A resposta confusa veio de Emmett e eu olhei para ele sem entender nada. Lembrei vagamente de uma das conversas em que Alice chamou sua amiga de Bellinha, mas Tsu? _Que droga significava isso?_

– Tsu? – externei meu pensamento, assim como meus pais, que pareciam igualmente confusos.

– Depois o Emmett te explica esse apelido horroroso e sem sentido – interferiu Alice, rolando os olhos assim como Rosalie – Vem que eu vou te apresentar a ela. Bellinha já é da família e você tem que conhece-la.

Dizendo isso, Alice começou a me puxar em direção a sua amiga enquanto eu ainda olhava para Emmett sem entender a origem do apelido. Não que eu entendesse tudo o que se passava na mente de meu irmão – longe disso – mas de onde saiu Tsu? Se a garota era apelidada dessa forma e tinha Alice como melhor amiga, eu só podia chegar a duas conclusões: ela era maluca ou mais forte e determinada do que eu imaginava.

Pensando nisso, eu virei na direção em que era arrastado por minha irmã e achei que estivesse cego – ou tal vez louco, afinal esse rosto me perseguia em pensamentos há quase dois dias. Então, pisquei meus olhos repetidas vezes esperando que aquela imagem se desfizesse tão rapidamente quanto surgira, mas isso não aconteceu.

Eu quase não acreditei quando a vi realmente na minha frente. Alice apenas me puxou para uma direção e eu movi meus pés sem resistência a ela, e acabo por ter tal surpresa.

Primeiramente, eu me fiquei descrente, afinal, qual era a chance da morena da boate aparecer ante meus olhos do nada? Ainda mais na casa dos meus pais? Nenhuma – ou melhor, _quase _nenhuma, porque ela estava ali.

Analisei seu rosto por um segundo, ainda não acreditando que aquilo fosse real, mas era. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar que fosse. Não apenas porque tinha uma boa memória, mas porque não é todo o dia que você encontra uma mulher como ela numa boate querendo perder a virgindade com um completo estranho. _Céus, isso parece loucura._

Fui puxado pelo braço por uma Alice eufórica e, a cada centímetro reduzido que nos distanciava, Bella ficava ainda mais pálida. Seu rosto, que em minha memória era corado e suado, estava tão branco quando uma folha de papel. Parecia que ela estava vendo um fantasma em sua frente. Ela com certeza esperava me encontrar aqui tanto quanto eu.

Quando Alice parou em frente a Bella e começou aquela baboseira de apresentações – que ao meu ver eram completamente desnecessária já que eu a conheci bastante na noite retrasada – ela olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes e eu diria até desesperados.

– Prazer em _conhecer_ você, Edward – disse ela.

Sua voz estava tranquila e sem emoção alguma, mas seus olhos estavam intensos. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse que nos conhecíamos e esse veredicto se confirmou no instante que eu identifiquei o leve destaque na palavra "conhecer" em sua voz.

Eu fiquei me perguntando o porquê de isso a incomodá-la tanto. Minha sobrancelha se ergueu em uma pergunta muda, mesmo eu sabendo que não obteria resposta alguma. Porém, no mesmo instante em que minha curiosidade foi despertada, eu cheguei a conclusão de que não importava. Se ela não queria que soubessem que nos conhecíamos, eu não diria isso a ninguém, mas isso não significava que eu iria ficar na minha.

Então, testando até que ponto eu conseguiria tortura-la, eu peguei sua mão estendida e levei aos meus lábios em um gesto inocente. Entretanto, as reações de Bella me faziam acreditar que ela estava mais do que ciente da minha presença.

A pele de todo o seu braço se arrepiou quando meus lábios a tocaram. Seu olhar, ainda preso no meu, flamejou de desejo e a cor de seu rosto retornou com uma rapidez impressionante. A pele branca corou fortemente, suas bochechas se tingindo de vários tons de vermelho quando ela captou a essência de minhas palavras.

– O _prazer_ é todo meu.

Tenho que admitir para mim mesmo que a reação que provoquei nela fez eu me sentir particularmente presunçoso. Ela estava abalada apenas com minha presença e minhas palavras. Sorri da maneira que eu havia reparado que ela apreciara.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram um pouco vidrados em meus lábios por questão de um ou dois segundos até que se desviaram dos meus e ela olhou ao redor, enquanto puxava sua mão de forma delicada, mas rapidamente, das minhas e levava a taça de vinho aos lábios e sorvia o líquido em um só gole como se buscasse na bebida alguma força de vontade. _Isso vai ser divertido_, conclui enquanto observava o desconforto de Bella.

– Vou ver se Rita precisa de alguma ajuda no almoço – dissera Bella e, em um segundo, desaparecera pelo corredor em direção à cozinha com passos rápidos.

Olhei atordoado a fuga de Bella até que senti um tapa estalado em meu braço e olhei para minha irmã, que apontava o dedo para minha cara e sussurrava ameaçadoramente.

– Nem pense em seduzir minha amiga, Edward Masen Cullen!

Eu olhei de olhos arregalados para ela por sua reprimenda, me perguntando se estávamos falando da mesma pessoa. A Bella que eu conheci era aquela que seduzia e não que se deixava seduzir. Naquela boate, foi ela que me provocou com aquela dança, foi ela que me convidou para um quarto de hotel e foi ela que pediu diversas vezes para eu não parasse – fosse gemendo ou gritando. Não estou dizendo que sou inocente nessa história, mas também não sou o vilão. Eu apenas peguei o que me era ofertado sem discutir.

– Ele não tem culpa, né, Alicinha – Emmett soltou uma gargalhada alta, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Esse é o efeito que os Cullen causam nas mulheres. É inconsciente.

Eu levantei minhas mãos em rendição como se confessasse um crime, embora não me considerasse culpado por nada, e olhei para a baixinha que era minha irmã e decidi matar saudades dos velhos tempos, a provocando um pouco.

– Você está diferente, Al – falei calmamente, atraindo a atenção de todos sobre nós dois e a avaliei.

– Diferente como? – perguntou, franzindo a testa e olhando para mim como se eu falasse outro idioma.

– Não sei... – olhei novamente para ela e então perguntei na voz mais séria que pude fazer – Você não encolheu de novo, não?

Tudo o que ela fez foi me dar outro tapa no braço – tão forte que pude ver a marca de seus dedos em minha pele – e saiu batendo o pé de perto de mim, resmungando algo como "continua o mesmo idiota de sempre". Enquanto isso, todos na sala explodiam em risadas, principalmente Emmett, que gargalhou estrondosamente e socou seu punho em meu ombro.

Sorri tranquilo enquanto observava a todos. _Eu realmente havia sentido falta disso._

* * *

P.O.V. Bella

Eu nunca imaginei que uma tarde pudesse se arrastar de forma tão lenta e torturante.

Quando aceitei a intimação de Alice para comparecer a esse almoço eu não fazia ideia do que estava por vir. Se minha mente lenta e obsoleta tivesse tido a mais leve indicação do que teria que enfrentar hoje, eu haveria sido mais sábia e desejaria outro castigo de minha melhor amiga sem nem ao menos hesitar. _Uma longa tarde de compras no shopping parecia estranhamente atraente agora._

Mas, não! Agora eu estava aqui, me repreendendo mentalmente por ter negligenciado meu fraco senso de preservação, que gritou para que eu ficasse em casa hoje e eu estupidamente o ignorei, me perguntando "_o que pode dar errado?_". Eu já devia saber que essa pergunta idiota amaldiçoava quem quer que a pense. Isso sempre acontecia. Basta se imaginar em uma situação ruim que tudo piora em um simples piscar de olhos.

Isso tudo era ridículo! Quando foi que eu joguei pedra na cruz para merecer ser castigada dessa forma?

Logo depois que fomos "apresentados" e lutei contra o impulso de agarra-lo ali mesmo, eu fugi para a cozinha como diabo foge da cruz e rezei para que Edward mantivesse aquela linda e tentadora boca fechada.

Rita, graças ao bom Senhor, estava um pouco atolada na cozinha e, quando eu contei que o aparecimento de Edward era o motivo de tanto estardalhaço no outro cômodo, ela prontamente aceitou minha ajuda na cozinha para que pudesse dar um abraço no jovem Cullen. Fiquei uns bons vinte minutos olhando a panela de arroz que estava no fogão e o famoso assado de dona Esme no forno. Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, meus minutos de paz e sossego acabaram quando ela retornou a cozinha – com um sorriso maior que o rosto – e praticamente me enxotou dali.

A cozinheira dos Cullen até que tentou me expulsar da cozinha, alegando que poderia cuidar de tudo e que eu deveria voltar para a sala, mas o único momento que eu saí do seu lado foi para ir até a sala de jantar e pôr mais um lugar a mesa. Nem cinco minutos depois estava ao seu lado puxando uma conversa para distrai-la do fato de que eu estava me refugiando no seu santuário.

A conversa seria leve e animada para que observava de fora, mas para mim estava sendo torturante. O retorno de Edward à casa deixou Rita tão empolgada que ela não parou de falar dele nem por um único instante. Eu até que tentei puxar uma conversa sobre suas receitas ou alguma coisa que não me deixasse mais nervosa e desconfortável do que eu já estava, mas todo e qualquer tópico voltava para o mesmo ponto.

Eu falei sobre a delícia de feijoada – um típico prato de seu país de origem – que ela preparou para nós certa vez e ela falou sobre como Edward passou semanas pedindo para ela voltar a fazer. Também comentei por alto sobre o meu bolo preferido já feito por ela – cenoura com cobertura de chocolate – e ela meditava sobre como Edward sempre comia os bolos ainda quentes e ela brigava com ele, dizendo que acabaria passando mal. O mesmo aconteceu com o purê de batata, o sorvete de pavê, a torta de abóbora, o frango grelhado com o tempero misterioso que só ela sabia como fazer... Enfim, todo e qualquer assunto que eu introduzia acabava voltando para o motivo de minha aflição, então eu simplesmente desisti e soltava "Uh-uhm" e "é mesmo?" de encorajamento por entre suas pequenas pausas.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço em si, eu lutei contra o impulso de sair correndo e me sentei o mais longe possível de Edward, mas como o azar resolveu andar de mãos dadas comigo, a distribuição dos lugares fez com que eu me sentasse a sua frente. _O mundo conspira contra mim, eu tenho certeza._ Aquilo só não seria pior do que eu me sentar no colo dele.

Ficar tão próxima a ele estava mexendo com os meus sentidos. Era os movimentos dele que meus olhos captavam. Era sua voz sensual e rouca que meus ouvidos traidores escutavam. Era minha pele que se esquentava e implorava por um contato físico com a dele. Era até mesmo o meu olfato que absorvia o ar saturado com sua essência. Eu estava enlouquecendo e não conseguia me impedir de ir de encontro à loucura.

Com o corpo tenso e os olhos fixos no prato, eu passei a mais torturante das horas. O sabor da comida era indistinguível em meu paladar. Eu apenas mastigava e engolia o que estava a minha frente sem realmente sentir o gosto. A única coisa que eu realmente sentia naquele purgatório era a sensação do vinho descendo pela minha garganta e aquecendo meu corpo de uma forma minimamente reconfortante. Em situações normais, eu jamais tomaria mais do que duas taças porque sei do meu fraco para o álcool, mas estava tão inquieta que a única coisa que eu tinha coisa que parecia me ajudar era beber.

– Você está estranha. – a voz sussurrada de Alice ao meu lado me fez dar um pulo e acordar de meus devaneios – Aconteceu alguma coisa de errada?

_Eu transei com seu irmão e não sei onde escondo minha cara_, minha mente perversa formulou a resposta rapidamente e eu tive que morder a língua com força para não dizer aquilo em voz alta. Se eu já estava mortificada o suficiente apenas com os olhares indiscretos e maliciosos de Edward, imagina se Alice descobrisse que o gostoso da boate era simplesmente o seu irmão? A possibilidade de ela tomar conhecimento disso me fez tremer internamente.

– Impressão sua – sussurrei no mesmo tom de voz baixo e discreto que ela usara, mentindo descaradamente.

É claro que ela percebeu. Qualquer um podia notar que eu estava estranha, até mesmo Emmett, que é o mais alheio entre todos ao que acontecesse ao seu redor, percebeu que eu estava desconfortável com algo e ele não pode deixar de comentar.

– Claro que está, né, baixinha? Ela ficou caidinha pelo nosso Eddie – ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Estou quase me preocupando. Eu preciso pegar um babador para você, _Baby B_? - _Baby B? De onde foi que ele tirou essa?_ É impressionante a capacidade de Emmett arrumar um novo apelido para mim depois de tantos anos nos conhecendo.

Meu rosto ficou subitamente quente com a afirmação inconsciente de Emmett. Ele não fazia a mais remota ideia do quão próximo da verdade ele estava. Eu olhei rapidamente ao redor da mesa vendo algumas pessoas sorrindo divertidas com a frase de Emmett, embora não suspeitassem de nada. Mas isso foi até eu encontrar um certo par de olhos verdes.

O cretino se divertia com a minha desgraça! Aquele estúpido sorriso torto que me levou ao delírio quando o vi pela primeira vez estava lá adornando seu rosto perfeito. Eu podia ver o quanto ele se esforçava para não cair no chão gargalhando da minha cara enquanto eu o fulminava com os olhos. Ele piscou um olho para mim e novamente me vi encantada, por um brevíssimo segundo.

Olhei para Emmett, ainda rindo escandalosamente, e rolei meus olhos teatralmente, soltando um bufo de ultraje. Bufar era algo bom considerando que eu não conseguiria encontrar palavras para desmenti-lo – vamos dizer que as aulas de teatro, que eu fiz durante o colegial para ajudar a me livrar de minha timidez, não ajudaram em nada na minha capacidade de enganar alguém.

Olhei para Alice e sussurrei um inaudível "me ajude", apenas mexendo meus lábios, e ela logo atendeu meu pedido, iniciando uma conversação descontraída apenas focada em seu irmão.

– Então, Eddie, como está Londres? – perguntou ela, animada.

– A mesma de sempre. Posso garantir que não mudou em nada desde a última vez em que você me visitou.

– Nenhuma novidade? – insistiu Alice, os olhos estreitos em fendas. Sua pergunta era quase um desafio a Edward e eu não entendi o porque da insistência.

– Não? – sua resposta foi tão incerta que mais pareceu uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

– Sério? Porque toda a vez que eu ligava para o seu apartamento essa semana eu ouvia uma mensagem de que o número não existia. Tem algo que você queria me contar?

– Tem razão, filha – concordou Esme, os olhos cintilando diante da constatação – Eu tentei te telefonar algumas vezes na semana passada, mas não conseguia completar a ligação.

Mesmo não querendo, não pude impedir a mim mesma de prestar atenção na conversa. Pela primeira vez desde que me sentara a mesa, eu levantei os olhos do meu prato e olhei atentamente o rosto de Edward, impedindo a mim mesma de suspirar como uma adolescendo boba e apaixonada pelo homem perfeito diante de mim. Ele, por sua vez, parecia um pouco tenso e contrariado, como se estivesse entrando em um assunto na qual ele não desejava abordar agora.

Edward fez uma careta, ainda olhando para sua irmã, e suspirou resignado, murmurando "baixinha intrometida" ou algo do gênero.

– Eu me mudei, por isso não conseguiram.

– Por que não nos contou antes? – perguntou uma baixinha enfezada, franzindo o cenho enquanto olhava desconfiado para seu irmão – Não tinha motivo para nos esconder isso nos seus telefonemas a não ser que...

Os olhos dela ficaram desfocados momentaneamente, como se ela estivesse cogitando uma nova hipótese apenas agora. Eu ainda olhava o rosto de Edward quando a baixinha perguntou, quase gritando.

– Você está indo morar com sua namorada?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu quase cuspi o vinho que estava bebendo. Nunca me passara realmente pela cabeça que Edward pudesse ter uma namorada e, se esse fosse o caso, eu teria dormido com um homem comprometido. Tal hipótese me pareceu aterrorizante.

Quando terminei meu namoro com Jacob, me senti traída e enganada e imaginar que eu pudesse ter feito o mesmo papel que Leah desempenhara como a "outra" na vida de alguém me fez estremecer internamente.

Todos na mesa olharam em expectativa para Edward a espera de uma resposta e ele apenas gargalhou da pergunta de sua irmã, como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Eu não via a menor graça naquilo e apenas olhei mortalmente para ele, esperando por uma negativa de sua parte, do contrário, acho que seria possível meu punho acidentalmente colidir com seu rosto perfeito em um soco bem dado.

– Não – ele ainda riu mais uma vez antes de se acalmar – Não mesmo. De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

– Não é tão absurda assim e você sabe disso.

– Bom... – ele pigarreou desconfortavelmente e me perguntei sobre o que ambos escondiam – Talvez, mas esse não é o caso.

– Então por que você se mudou? Achei que adorasse aquele apartamento.

– Conveniência. Fui aceito para trabalhar em outro hospital e não podia continuar morando lá – respondeu ele, sorrindo brilhantemente como se escondesse um grande segredo dos demais.

Fiquei meio avoada analisando como seus lábios se esticavam e mostravam duas fileiras de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. E ali, sentada naquela mesa diante das pessoas mais importantes que conheço, eu me peguei desejando seus lábios sobre os meus novamente.

Eu tinha certeza de que meus olhos estavam expressando exatamente a luxúria que corria livremente por minhas veias. Não me importei que Edward olhasse para mim naquele mísero instante e retribuísse meu olhar, me deixando ainda mais sedenta por ele. Apenas por aquele pequeno segundo eu mandei à merda todas as minhas preocupações e encarei seus lábios com fome, lambendo os meus quando senti minha boca seca.

O movimento de minha língua pareceu atrair a atenção de Edward e ele rapidamente olhou para meus lábios. O desejo flamejando em seus olhos verdes era mais que evidente para. Eu podia ver como suas pupilas dilataram, tornando o verde de seus olhos mais intensos e o obrigando a entrecerrar os mesmos, e como sua boca repetiu meu gesto em um ato inconsciente.

– E quando você pretende voltar para lá, meu filho? – a tristeza era palpável na voz que quebrara a conexão existente entre Edward e eu naquele segundo.

A pergunta de uma Esme completamente alheia foi o suficiente para a Bella responsável e sensata existente dentro de mim recobrar o controle de meu corpo, me fazendo olhar novamente para meu prato. Meu corpo ficou tenso a espera da resposta de Edward, que não tardara em responder sua mãe.

– Eu não sei, mãe. Talvez durante minhas férias de verão eu volte para lá para visitar meus amigos, mas não tenho certeza – falou com a voz um pouco mais rouca do que o normal.

Pelo canto dos olhos vi Alice olhar para ele de forma acusadora, quase o fuzilando com o olhar, e ele apenas deu de ombros e a ignorou como se não fosse nada de importante. Eu não entendi o porquê de sua agressividade com o irmão, mas tinha quase absoluta certeza que isso se devia à forma como ele me olhara. Só acho que Alice não observara por tempo suficiente para perceber que eu quase o comi com os olhos também.

– Eu não entendo... – disse Esme, claramente confusa.

– Eu fui aceito para trabalhar no Hospital Central de Seattle e estou me mudando para a cidade. Voltar para Londres somente ocorrerá se eu entrar de férias.

Eu olhei atentamente o rosto de Edward esperando ver ali algum vestígio de humor que me dissesse que ele estava brincando, mas não. Seu rosto, assim como seus olhos, demonstravam apenas alegria e diversão enquanto analisava as reações de todos ante a iminente mudança. Quando seus olhos focaram em mim ele apenas sorriu aquele meio sorriso torto que parecia ser a senha para me deixar louca e deu uma piscada maliciosa.

Minha mente lutou para digerir a novidade e as conseqüências vindas com ela. Constrangimento, desejos, provocações e, o mais preocupante, insanidade. Eu sabia que perderia qualquer contato com a razão se ele fosse morar na cidade. Apenas pensar que eu enfrentaria o mesmo tormento que era olhar para ele todos os domingos fez o sangue fugir do meu rosto e eu buscar o meu refúgio encontrado nas últimas horas.

Sem vacilar, minha mão pegou a taça de vinho ainda pela metade e a levou aos lábios, sorvendo o líquido em poucos goles. Quando a taça estava vazia em minha mão, apenas um pensamento coerente me atingiu.

_Acho que vou precisar de uma garrafa só para mim._

* * *

**N/A:**

E aí, o que acharam? Repararam que eu coloquei dois POV hoje? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. O capítulo está grande mais não tem nada muito revelador ou engraçado como os outros, mas eu gostei.

Eu estou louquinha para saber a opinião de todos vcs – inclusive meus amados leitores fantasmas que não deixam um review. OK, vou parar de encher a paciência de vocês com minha carência excessiva por atenção, mas se lembrem de mim *olhinhos pedintes*.

O próximo capítulo será a última parte desse almoço tão desastroso para a Bellinha – bom, só para ela, pq se fosse comigo eu já teria agarrado o Ed e não estaria enlouquecendo ali dentro rsrs. Como ainda vou começar a escrever a continuação, pode ser que venha demorar um pouco para chegar, mas darei o meu máximo para conseguir trazer semana que vem. Mas sem promessas ou garantias, valeu?

Agora está na hora da resposta as minhas fiéis, amadas e encantadoras leitoras. Amo vocês (nada puxa saco, não é?) rsrs

_* Camila: obrigada, obrigada. Eu adoro ouvir (dã! É ler, sua lesa!) que vocês dizendo que gostaram do capíulo. Aquele sem dúvida não ficou entre os meus melhores, mas eu simplesmente amo que vcs ainda curtam acompanhar essa história, mesmo com os meus altos e baixos. Obrigada, de novo. ROBjs pra vc!_

_* Diana: o novo capítulo chegou bem rapidinho, né? Considerando meu histórico de atraso com vocês, eu diria que veio a velocidade da luz rsrs. Estou muito satisfeita de saber que vc está gostando de acompanhar a minha loucura. Espero sinceramente que possa continuar agradando. Bjinhos._

_* Estella Cullen: quem nos dera ter um Edward assim, não é mesmo? rsrsrs Você pedu, aí está. Me diga o que achou desse novo capítulo, está bem? Kiss kiss._

_* Clarice: tbm acho o Edward irresistível. Não sei nem porque a Bella não se rende logo (dã! Pq assim não teria história, sua lesa!) Eu sei, eu tenho problemas muito graves, mas adorei seus elogios. Brigaduuuu (Ihh! Dei uma de Fábio Jr. agora rsrs). Deixe sua review com sua opinião que eu vou adorar responder. Besos._

_* Laine: jamais abandonaria o meu bebê ou as minhas leitoras amadas. Desculpe a demora, de verdade. Vivo dizendo que tardo mas não falho e aí está mais um capítulo. Se bem que dessa vez não tardou, não é? Obrigada pelos elogios, estou muito animada de saber que vc está gostando da fic. Mande um review e diga o que está achando. Bjinhos._

_* maa cullen: esse capítulo não teve a tão esperada conversa entre os dois, mas no próximo você vai matar sua curiosidade. Estou em júbilo pelos elogios, obrigada, mesmo. Postei rapidinho dessa vez; sem motivos para reclamações, fato. Deixe sua review para marcar sua presença. Bjkas para vc._

Bom, acho que por hoje é só isso. Hora da despedida.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	14. Proposta tentadora

**N/A:**

Oi, gente.

Apareci, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, para trazer mais um capítulo para vocês.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo XIV - Proposta tentadora**

P.O.V. Bella

Gritos. Abraços. Sorrisos. Mais gritos. Cumprimentos. Exclamações de alegria. Pulos de euforia.

Enfim, essas foram basicamente as reações de todos à grande e maravilhosa surpresa de Edward. Não havia como negar que todos estavam mais do que felizes com o regresso do membro ausente dos Cullen ao leito familiar. Todos pareciam tão terrivelmente satisfeitos com a notícia que poderiam soltar mandar soltar fogos de artifícios em comemoração.

_Todos_, exceto eu.

Durante as três horas seguintes em que estive na casa dos Cullen, me obriguei a forçar sorrisos apenas para não aparentar o quão horrível eu achava essa ideia – afinal, minha mãe me ensinou a ser uma garota educada. Estava repetindo a mim mesma que isso não era tão ruim quanto minha mente insistia em alegar que era. Quero dizer, Edward e eu ficamos no mesmo cômodo durante todo esse tempo sem levantar suspeitas pelo que ocorreu na madrugada de sábado ou nos agarramos contra a parede mais próxima, então isso devia significar algo, não é? Eu esperava que sim.

Claro que a tensão entre nós era evidente a ponto de minhas amigas não pararem um segundo sequer de lançar olhares questionadores. Eu sabia com absoluta certeza que enfrentaria um interrogatório dos infernos quando ficássemos sozinhas, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para me importar agora. Até mesmo Carlisle olhava para meu rosto tentando descobrir o motivo de estar agindo tão estranhamente. Dentre todos os males possíveis, perguntas sobre meu comportamento anormal eram, sem dúvida, a menor das minhas preocupações.

O que mais me perturbava era minha própria reação ao simples fato de ver o rosto de Edward. Tinha que admitir que não era saudável permanecer no mesmo ambiente com alguém que era capaz de fazer meu corpo agir contra minha mente. O esforço inumano que eu empregava para simplesmente não atravessar a sala em alguns passos e agarra-lo como havia feito naquela boate era enorme. Estava custando tudo de mim para não cometer o mesmo erro novamente – apesar de não considerar um equívoco o que ocorrera.

Parecia algum tipo de feitiço que simplesmente me fazia refém daquele repuxar desigual de lábios. Bastava um dos seus sorrisos tortos para que eu sentisse todo o meu autocontrole esvair-se em uma velocidade assombrosa. Pouco a pouco ele quebrava a resistência que eu bravamente construí ao meu redor. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo mais eu poderia agüentar antes de levantar a bandeira branca e me render ao inimigo. E, quanto mais eu pensava em minha derrota, mais prazerosa ela ficava em minha perspectiva.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando, ao passar pelo corredor que leva a cozinha em busca de ar puro e livre de tensões, eu fui puxada por duas mãos que prendem meus braços e uma terceira que tapou minha boca justo no momento que iria protestar.

Minha cabeça estava um pouco leve devido ao excesso de álcool no organismo, mas ainda estava lúcida o suficiente para reagir contra quem quer que seja. Então, comecei a me debater quando me levaram para o armário debaixo da escada dos Cullen, distribuindo tapas e pernadas para todos os lados.

O lugar estreito estava escuro e não me permitia enxergar nada além de algumas sombras que se movimentavam diante de mim enquanto eu me esforçava para que meus olhos se adaptassem a escuridão repentina. Em um dos meus movimentos bruscos, me cotovelo colidiu com algo que, com certeza, não era a porta e meu pé pisou em algo macio demais para ser considerado como chão.

– Ai! – gemeu de dor a primeira pessoa, imediatamente largando meus braços.

– Para de se mexer, Bella! – reclamou a segunda pessoa, largando meus lábios e se movimentando no curto espaço.

Uma cordinha acima de nossas cabeças foi puxada e uma lâmpada se acendeu automaticamente, me obrigando a cerrar os olhos mediante a mudança brusca de iluminação. Agora, com o ambiente iluminado, as sombras e vultos disformes que eu vi antes se transformaram em duas mulheres lindas. Lindas, mas com feições que expressavam um misto de raiva e dor.

Rosalie esfregava repetidamente sua mão em um ponto entre as costelas – onde provavelmente meu cotovelo fez um contato não tão delicado – enquanto me olhava ferozmente. E a outra criatura responsável pelo meu seqüestro era uma baixinha enfezada que olhava para mim como se eu fosse louca – algo que eu estava começando a considerar como verdade – ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

– Qual é o seu problema, Bella? Você não está agindo no seu normal. Eu já estou ficando preocupada – sussurrou ela, mantendo a voz baixa para evitarmos ser ouvidas, porém sem ocultar a urgência que sentia.

– É mesmo, Bella. – concordou Rose, ainda esfregando seu tórax, porém sua preocupação substituindo a raiva que sentia por ter sido agredida – Desde quando você bebe tanto em um único dia?

_Desde que o Edward cruzou a soleira da porta_, pensei em responder a elas, mas me limitei apenas a protestar quando Rose puxou a taça de vinho pela metade que ainda estava em minhas mãos, quase derrubando o líquido sobre nós três enquanto eu tentava recuperar o que me foi roubado. Ela me olhava com a mesma expressão de repreensão que minha mãe fazia quando ela descobria que, em minha infância, eu ficava acordada até de madrugada para roubar os biscoitos de chocolate do pote em cima da geladeira. Eu larguei a taça, intimidada por seu olhar, e ela pôs em uma pequena prateleira a suas costas, voltando a olhar para mim.

– E o que o Edward tem com seu recém descoberto vício pelo álcool? – indagou Alice, me olhando completamente confusa.

– Eu disse isso em voz alta? – perguntei mortificada. Elas assentiram e eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente. Meu cérebro nunca filtra o que devo ou não falar quando estou alcoolizada.

– E então? – insistiu Alice, me fitando intensamente com seus olhos verdes.

Eu quase podia me sentir sem privacidade quando ela me lançava aquele olhar. Era tão analítico que cada expressão em meu rosto era arquivado por seu cérebro e processado detalhadamente. Eu juro, se Alice resolvesse ser uma detetive, não haveria ninguém melhor no ramo. A garota baixinha de cabelos pretos repicados tinha um sexto sentido assombroso para as coisas, e muito me admirava que ela ainda não tivesse suposto qual era o meu _problema_. Fiquei tão intimidada com a intensidade de seu olhar que me encolhi visivelmente – para minha vergonha – e menti de forma débil, já planejando minha fuga daquele cerco.

– E-eu... E-u não sei do que-e vocês estão falando.

– Eu não vejo qual o problema, B. Não tem nada demais, não precisa ficar enchendo a cara só por causa disso – argumentou Rose, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e olha-la chocada.

– Estou boiando – disse Alice, deixando de me olhar para encarar nossa amiga.

– Vai me dizer que você não percebeu, Ali? – perguntou Rose, pondo as mãos em sua cintura fina e levantando a sobrancelha ironicamente.

Alice ainda aparentava estar completamente perdida no meio da conversa enquanto eu lutava contra a vontade de chorar. _Não era para ser assim. Isso vai virar um estardalhaço completo!_ Quando Alice balançou a cabeça negando, Rose a olhou como se fosse louca.

– Tá de brincadeira, Ali! – exclamou ela, indignada, e logo voltou a baixar o tom de sua voz antes que alguém ouvisse a conversa de três loucas que se trancam em um armário debaixo da escada – Em que mundo você estava que não viu como eles dois quase se comeram com os olhos?

Alice arregalou os olhos e olhou de mim para Rose, sua ficha caindo nesse exato momento. Eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando para processar todos os dados. Era óbvio que Alice tinha reparado em algo, tanto que havia feito comentários sobre o comportamento sedutor de seu irmão mais cedo, porém ela ainda não havia feito as conexões necessárias para chegar à mesma conclusão de Rose.

– Todo mundo percebeu isso, inclusive Carlisle – quando ela disse isso, eu gemi de vergonha e cobri meu rosto corado com as mãos. _Estava tão evidente assim?_

– Ah, está sim. Não há uma única alma viva que não tenha notado que vocês dois estão a ponto de se agarrarem – comentou divertida enquanto eu me dava conta de que estava verbalizando meus pensamentos novamente – Tinha que ver a cara da Esme quando olhou vocês dois na mesa de jantar. Ela parecia mais do que chocada.

A essa altura, Rose já não fazia questão alguma de esconder seu riso, ela apenas moderava no som de sua gargalhada enquanto todo seu corpo tremia e ela abraçava sua barriga. Claro, para ela isso devia ser muito engraçado, afinal não estava acontecendo com ela. _Com que cara eu vou olhar para Esme depois disso? _

– Não tem que se envergonhar com isso, Bella. Mamãe provavelmente não fará nenhum comentário a respeito – disse Alice, tentando me consolar.

Claro que não, Esme é muito discreta para sequer mencionar algo relacionado a isso. Ela era uma mulher de confiança e no momento em que ela notasse meu desconforto, faria de tudo para que eu me sentisse à vontade novamente, seja mudando de assunto ou dizendo algo consolador que me fizesse ver que não era nada do fim do mundo que eu imaginava.

– Mas o Emm... – continuou Alice, apontando para um lado da situação na qual eu não queria me lembrar – Bom, acho que você terá que ouvir bastante.

– Oh, não! – choraminguei apenas com o vislumbre de todas as piadas e comentários maliciosos que eu sei que viriam pela frente.

Rosalie bufou e olhou para mim determinada. Eu não entendi sua mudança de postura, menos ainda quando ela falou:

– E daí que você está afim de foder com o Edward, B? – torci meu rosto em uma careta diante da escolha de palavras. Transar era menos _impactante_ do que dizer foder – Isso não é motivo para agarrar à bebida. Você é solteira e descobriu os prazeres da vida. Não há nada de mal em querer se divertir. Agora vá lá e o arraste para um quarto. Seu problema será resolvido em questão de poucas horas.

– É mesmo, Bella – concordou Alice – Você não me viu ficar louca quando eu disse que queria transar loucamente com o Jasper logo depois que eu o conheci no campus da faculdade. Eu apenas me resignei com o fato. Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças – concluiu ela, dando de ombros como se suas palavras fossem a verdade absoluta.

Mentirosa descarada! Eu me lembro bem de como ela ficou subindo pelas paredes por quase uma semana depois que conheceu o _amor de sua vida_. Ela passou dois dias inteiros me falando que se o encontrasse novamente, não perderia sequer tempo com as apresentações e cairia direto em cima dele. E não perdeu mesmo, quando ela o encontrou em uma lanchonete estudando para as provas finais, o garoto não teve nem tempo de levantar a cabeça e dizer "oi". Até hoje nós o ouvimos dizer que ficou assustado com uma louca que pulou no seu colo e o beijou sem mais nem menos.

– É super normal você se sentir atraída por alguém que só conheceu há algumas horas – explicou Rosalie, adotando uma postura compreensiva – Eu e o Emmett não demoramos mais do que três horas para nos trancarmos em seu dormitório na faculdade depois daquela festa para os calouros em que nos conhecemos.

Isso sim era verdade. Eles mal haviam postos os olhos um sobre o outro que já estavam em um canto escuro da casa aos amassos. Lembro-me até de ouvir algumas pessoas comentando que tinha um casal sem pudores ameaçando dar um show de _voyerismo_ para os amantes dessa arte. Um pouco mais tarde eu vim a descobrir que minha amiga era a responsável pela cena explícita de quase sexo.

Estava focada nas lembranças de nossa época de faculdade quando a realização de suas palavras me invadiu. Elas achavam que eu estava apenas interessada no Edward – bom, eu estava mais do que interessada, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é que elas acreditavam que eu estava atraída por alguém que eu havia acabado de conhecer e não pelo homem na qual eu deixei me levar a loucura no sábado de madrugada.

Quando a errônea conclusão a qual elas chegaram foi captada pela minha mente torpe, eu nem ao menos me dei ao trabalho de discutir. Aceitei aquela mentira que elas atiraram em cima de mim com o mesmo afinco que um náufrago aceita uma bóia enquanto se afoga no mar. Alice e Rosalie me forneceram a desculpa em que ambas acreditavam sem eu nem ao menos precisar me preocupar em arrumar uma mentira convincente. _Tinha coisa melhor do que isso?_

– Vocês têm razão.

– É claro que temos – disse Alice, enquanto Rose acenava com a cabeça em concordância – E agora, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela, genuinamente interessada.

Eu pensei sobre essa pergunta por apenas um segundo antes de tomar minha decisão e deixa-las informadas.

– Vou fazer o que eu sei fazer de melhor.

– E é? – insistiu Rose, arqueando uma sobrancelha e me encarando com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

– Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido – disse firmemente e, então, girei a maçaneta, saindo para o corredor a passos decididos.

Isso tinha que ser fácil. Quero dizer, o quão complicado poderia ser fingir que eu nunca antes havia visto o Edward antes de hoje? O Edward da boate era um desconhecido para mim, e assim ficaria sendo. Bastava eu pensar que eram pessoas distintas e isso não seria tão difícil. Em minha mente haveria o Edward, o gostoso da boate, e Edward, o irmão de Alice e Emmett. Simples e fácil. _Eu acho._

– Eu achei que ela iria agarra-lo e acabar com isso de uma vez – admitiu Rose, andando a poucos passos atrás de mim – Seria tão mais prático.

– É da Bella que estamos falando, Rose – lembrou Alice – Ela não é assim, então você não deveria estar tão surpresa.

Rose bufou em resposta, mas não disse nada. Assim, caminhamos de volta para sala e fingimos que aquele momento insano dentro de um armário sob a escada não aconteceu.

* * *

Já era mais de seis da tarde e o sol estava fraco no céu, preparando-se para se retirar e dar espaço para a lua tomar seu lugar. As nuvens não deixavam os espectadores terem uma visão plena da imensidão sobre suas cabeças, sempre ocultando o laranja do céu e ameaçando desaguar sobre todos a chuva adiada por todo o dia.

Eu nunca fui uma dessas pessoas que prestam atenção à natureza e suas misteriosas belezas, mas agora eu me via obrigada a me concentrar em qualquer coisa que fosse. O por do sol parecia uma opção aceitável para mim. A mistura de cores em seus mais variados e inusitados tons colorindo o céu como se fosse uma grande tela de pintura. Era envolvente e eu dei graças aos céus por essa distração.

Mas ela não podia ser eterna, não é? Afinal, como diz o ditado "_tudo que é bom, dura pouco_". Eu tive a confirmação dessa teoria popular alguns minutos depois.

– Não poderia imaginar que você era amiga da minha irmã...

Edward misteriosamente apareceu ao meu lado, dando-me um tremendo susto, e inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir. Sua voz era exatamente a mesma de minha lembrança – talvez um pouco menos rouca, mais ainda com o mesmo timbre marcante. Não passou despercebido por mim o leve toque de zombaria presente em suas palavras, assim como também notei como sua fragrância – uma mistura de loção de barbear e um perfume suave e atrativo, essencialmente Edward – lotou o ar ao meu redor, me fazendo inspirar fundo para capturar melhor o cheiro.

– E eu que você era o irmão de Alice – rebati, já me pondo na defensiva.

Estar perto dele era um ataque mortal a minha sanidade e, quanto menor era a distância entre nós, maior era minha reação a sua presença. Eu tinha de estar me monitorando para ter certeza de que eu não estava o agarrando como a minha vontade era agora.

Pensei por uns poucos momentos sobre o que ele falara e uma questão me surgiu na cabeça.

– Como você não a viu naquela noite? Ela e seu irmão estavam lá comigo, assim como Jazz e Rose.

– Sério? – questionou, levantando as sobrancelhas em incredulidade e eu assenti – Bom, vamos dizer que minha atenção estava focada demais em uma única pessoa.

Ele me olhou significativamente enquanto lançava outro sorriso torto em minha direção, porém, antes que ficasse mais afetada do que já estava, eu desviei o rosto – possivelmente corado – rapidamente. Qualquer lugar parecia mais seguro de se olhar do que enfrentar o olhar malicioso em seu rosto. Até o teto branco e sem graça era melhor para se encarar, ou o chão de madeira brilhante.

Um silêncio estranho e instalou entre nós enquanto mergulhávamos em nossos pensamentos. Eu não conseguia acreditar no azar que era ter Edward ao meu lado, mas eu já devia imaginar que algo assim aconteceria. Era tão típico de mim...

– Não era para você estar aqui. Não era nem para você ser você – sussurrei para mim mesma, quase gemendo de desespero.

– O quê? – perguntou Edward, rindo.

Aparentemente ele ouvira o que eu disse e se divertia com minha loucura. Um grande idiota, é isso o que ele é. Gostoso também, mas ainda um imbecil de marca maior. Eu estava desconfortável com tudo isso e ele apenas achava graça. Pensei que Esme havia educado seus filhos para não rir dos infortúnios alheios, mas provavelmente ele esqueceu os modos trancados em algum lugar de Londres.

– Nada. – eu balancei a cabeça, resignada a por um fim nessa insanidade, e sussurrei – Olhe, eu te conheci hoje e você me conheceu hoje, ok? O que aconteceu naquela boate e... _hã_... o que aconteceu _depois_ deve ser esquecido. Foi um erro, um terrível engano.

– Não me pareceu terrível em momento algum – retrucou ele, com a voz um pouco mais rouca próxima ao meu ouvido, inclinando-se sutilmente para mais perto de mim – E se eu me lembro bem, você usou o termo "maravilhoso" para descrever tudo o que fizemos naquele quarto.

– E foi – disse automaticamente, ainda não recuperada por completa do excesso de álcool no meu corpo que impedia meu filtro mental de trabalhar.

Edward riu com gosto enquanto eu sentia meu rosto corando mais uma vez, porém com muito mais intensidade. Se fosse possível, eu teria socado a mim mesma naquele momento pelo simples fato de ter aberto a minha boca para falar aquilo. Ele já parecia presunçoso o suficiente sem eu admitir isso em voz alta, eu não precisava ter alimentado ainda mais o seu maldito ego. Balancei minha cabeça mais uma vez tentando por ordem em meus pensamentos, ficando um pouco tonta com o movimento. Droga, eu exagerei mesmo na bebida.

– Mas isso não muda o fato de que foi um erro. Você é o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

– Não vejo o menor problema com isso.

_Nem eu_, concordou minha mente pervertida. _Aliás, nós poderíamos repetir a dose, o que acha?_

A Bella responsável apenas bateu em meu outro eu e continuou no comando, rezando para conseguir contornar a loucura em que eu me meti. A verdade era que ele estava certo. Eu estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água, afinal, o relacionamento emaranhado dos meus amigos era a prova viva de que eles não se importavam com isso. Rosalie era amiga de Alice e isso não a impedia de transar loucamente com Emmett em todos os cantos possíveis. Por que seria diferente comigo?

Bom, a resposta é simples: eu não sou a Rose e ele, definitivamente, não é o Emmett. Além desse fato óbvio, Edward é um completo desconhecido para mim, ao contrário dos meus amigos, que estão engajados em seus relacionamentos a mais tempo do que eu posso me lembrar. E, como se isso já não fosse razão suficiente para provar que isso era um erro, tem mais um detalhe sobre toda a situação a ser considerado. Aquilo tudo foi uma aventura, um momento de liberdade em que eu deixei um lado completamente não-Bella dominar meu corpo. Aquilo foi apenas uma noite de sexo casual com alguém que eu não queria encontrar novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento ou insistir que aquilo deveria cair nos confins do esquecimento, Edward se aproximou novamente de mim. O cheiro inebriante que o acompanhava se intensificou e seus lábios roçavam no lóbulo de minha orelha a cada palavra que ele disse depois, gerando arrepios deliciosos por minha pele quente.

– Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco desapontado por não encontra-la no meu quarto na manhã seguinte. Eu teria adorado a sua companhia – confessou ele, sua voz tornando-se mais baixa e grave, adquirindo um timbre meloso e envolvente – Poderíamos ter nos divertido muito mais, sabe? Tem tanta coisa ainda que eu queria te mostrar.

Sem que eu quisesse, minha mente foi assaltada por uma seqüência de imagens muito inapropriadas para o momento. Cenas onde ele me agarrava, prensava meu corpo quente e necessitado contra o seu, roçava sua ereção em mim até eu implorar para que ele me penetrasse com força enquanto me beijava até eu não saber onde estava. Isso fosse na grande cama de seu quarto de hotel, na enorme banheira da suíte, no sofá espaçoso de sua pequena sala de estar...

_Puta merda!_

Não importava onde ou de que forma, de todos os modos ele estava arrancando gritos e gemidos de mim até que meu mundo explodiria de prazer.

Pensar nisso fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer e meu sangue se aquecer, como se estivesse em uma praia tropical sob o sol escaldante do meio dia. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e, quando respirar se fez realmente muito necessário, eu puxei o ar de forma entrecortada e ruidosa, o que arrancou um sorriso de triunfo do maldito.

– Basta você querer. Sabe onde estou hospedado... É só me procurar.

Aquela proposta não deveria ter sido feita, não com meu corpo em plena combustão na qual eu me encontrava. Tais palavras eram tão tentadoras que o "Eu quero!" quase escapou por meus lábios, mas consegui me refrear, mesmo não sabendo de onde tirei tanta força de vontade. Mordi minha língua e fechei firmemente os lábios, evitando dizer qualquer coisa imprudente ou impensada, e virei meu rosto para fitá-lo novamente.

Seus olhos verdes estavam com as pupilas levemente mais dilatadas, o que o obrigava a semicerrar os olhos. Os lábios estavam entreabertos lançando o hálito quente com cheiro de vinho tinto em minha direção devido a nossa proximidade, aquecendo meu rosto. A expressão luxuriosa em sua face era o combustível que alimentava o fogo em meu corpo, que implorava para ser extinto. Olha-lo apenas fazia meu desejo aumentar a tal ponto de tornar-se incômodo.

Permaneci em silêncio, sentindo minha boca seca, e umedeci meus lábios. A atenção de Edward voltou-se imediatamente para minha boca e ele acompanhou o movimento de minha língua com os olhos vidrados, repetindo o gesto inconscientemente. A tensão sexual entre nós era tal que cheguei a me perguntar fugazmente se os outros na sala percebiam nossa troca intensa de olhares.

– Bellinha, eu vou pro ap do Jazz agora – disse Alice, surgindo do nada e me dando um tremendo susto – Você quer que eu te dê uma carona? É caminho para você, de qualquer forma.

Eu me recompus o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto e encontrar aquela sua famosa expressão de "eu sei de tudo o que está acontecendo". Ótimo, agora iria ouvir Alice falando sobre minha quedinha por seu irmãozinho sumido. Eu não merecia tanto, definitivamente.

– Claro! – _Por quê não? É minha rota de fuga_, completei em pensamentos.

Ela assentiu e então começamos a nos despedir. Emmett e Rose iam voltar juntos e pareciam estar com muita pressa para irem embora. Não quis nem mesmo especular em pensamentos o motivo para tanta ansiedade, apesar de que seus rostos deixavam claro que queriam ficar sozinhos.

Esme foi amorosa com todos na hora dos abraços, nos fazendo prometer que estaríamos presentes na semana que vem – principalmente eu. Corei constrangida quando ela disse que me considerava da família e que não gostava da minha ausência. Nessa hora me senti um lixo por ter sumido por tanto tempo e acabei me rendendo aos seus pedidos, prometendo que compareceria sem falta no próximo almoço em família e tentando a todo custo não pensar que isso implicaria em estar na presença de Edward novamente.

Fui surpreendia por um abraço de Carlisle já perto da porta. Ele disse que estava feliz em me ver e eu fiquei com vontade de chorar ao notar o quão doce essa família era comigo. Todos eram sempre tão perfeitos – até mesmo Emmett com seus comentários indiscretos.

Quando já estava preste a sair, uma mão rodeou meu pulso delicadamente e um rosto se aproximou do meu. Meu coração disparou e minha respiração ficou subitamente mais pesada.

– Me procure – sussurrou ele, baixo demais para que alguém ouvisse.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha e se afastou exibindo um sorriso educado e contido, como se não tivesse acabado de incitar uma guerra entre minha razão e meus hormônios. O maldito gosta de jogar comigo!

– Foi um prazer conhecer a amiga que minha irmã tanto falava.

Dessa vez ele suas palavras foram altas, ainda acompanhadas daquele sorriso educado e cordial. Sem mais nem menos, ele se afastou, me deixando abismada com sua atitude. Ele era um tremendo cara de pau! Quanto mais tempo passava perto dele, mais certeza eu tinha disso.

– Vamos, Bella?

– Sim – respondi a Alice, correndo para dentro de seu carro o mais rápido que pude.

Quando o motor ligou e o carro ganhou as ruas da cidade, Alice até tentou começar a fazer suas perguntas, mas eu rapidamente cortei sua curiosidade falando "depois nós conversamos, Ali". Não importa o quão amigo ele seja, eu não irei falar nada referente a minha vida sexual na presença de Jasper. Seria muito estranho. Já é bizarro o suficiente saber que fui para a cama com o irmão perdido de Alice para acabar falando da minha atração loucamente sexual na frente de seu namorado.

Ela pareceu entender o significado da minha olhada para seu namorado, onde eu dizia sem palavras que essa conversa não iria rolar ali, e iniciou uma conversa banal sobre compras ou algo parecido, embora apenas ela falasse e Jasper e eu ouvíssemos – na verdade, eu apenas fingia ouvir. Durante toda a rápida viagem, minha mente estava focada em outras coisas mais interessantes e prazerosas – embora, admito, potencialmente perigosas – do que uma ida ao shopping.

_"Basta você querer. Sabe onde estou hospedado... É só me procurar"_

_"Me procure"_

Aquelas palavras convidativas se repetiriam por minha mente sem parar. Eu sabia – e não precisava ser nenhuma médium para isso – que não conseguiria dormir essa noite.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pra vocês, se é que ainda se lembram de mim, né?

Eu sei que ando sumida - na verdade, muito mais do que simplesmente sumida - e vocês não têm ideia do quanto eu lamente. De verdade. Minha vida andou uma loucura e um caos completo desde a última postagem.

Com todas as provas de vestibulares que fiz, confusão com a droga do Enem e sei lá mais o que, meu tempo de acesso ao pc esteve limitado. E, quando conseguia esse precioso tempo, nada me vinha na cabeça para escrever. Pra vocês terem uma noção, esse capítulo não saiu nem um pouco parecido com o que eu tinha em mente, mas achei melhor não atrasar mais essa história.

Sinto muito por todo o tempo que fiz vocês esperarem para continuar a ler a continuação, mas não posso prometer nada com relação ao futuro. Agora só resta torcer para que as férias tragam ânimo e, principalmente, litros de criatividade para meus dedinhos voarem sobre o teclado.

Desculpe pelo transtorno, pessoal.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

**OBS.:** Hj não conseguirei responder as Reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo, mas quero agradecer a todos que fizeram seus comentários aqui. Obrigada mesmo, isso me incentiva mais do que tudo a não desistir.


	15. Rendendose ao pecado

**N/A:**

Er.. Oi, pessoal.

Andei sumida pra caramba, né? Peço mil perdões, mas depois ficamos de conversa, não é mesmo? Vocês já esperaram demais pra receber a continuação da fic para ainda ter que aturar o meu papo furado. Nos vemos no final da atualização.

* * *

**PROCURANDO POR VOCÊ**

**Capítulo XV – Rendendo-se ao pecado**

P.O.V. Bella

Eu estava tendo um dos sonhos mais loucos da minha vida. Na verdade, era mais um de meus sonhos em que minha mente vivia uma noite alucinada e improvável, onde eu e um maravilhoso estranho de olhos verdes nos beijávamos loucamente. Seus braços fortes e másculos com uma pele branca como mármore estavam envolvidos ao meu redor, com suas mãos ora me puxando pela cintura de encontro a ele, ora passeando decididamente por cada parte do meu corpo, enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca com uma fome desenfreada.

O ambiente era escuro e, definitivamente, familiar; eu tinha certeza de que já estivera ali em algum momento da minha vida, apenas não me recordava quando nem onde. Jogos de luzes coloridas de diversas cores cobriam o teto acima de nós, iluminando nossos corpos colados e ferventes se agarrando com desejo e luxúria.

Bom, não parecia de fato um sonho e, sim, uma vívida lembrança. Uma deliciosa recordação gravada de forma irreversível em minha mente. Eu podia praticamente sentir o calor do corpo daquele encantador estranho envolvendo o meu como uma manta de pura eletricidade. E, quando minha mente estava preste a identificar de onde vinha a estranha sensação de dejá vù, todo o cenário se transformou em um piscar de olhos.

Agora, nós dois estávamos em um quarto submerso na penumbra, onde apenas a sombra de seu corpo escultural era vista por meus olhos. Os cabelos desgrenhados e revoltos, os ombros largos e rijos pairando sobre mim e o peito definido e musculoso pressionado contra meu corpo. Porém, antes que eu pudesse me desapontar pela incapacidade de meus olhos apreciarem aquele magnífico espécime de homem, minhas mãos começaram a percorrer por conta própria seu corpo com grande interesse, substituindo o estímulo visual pelo tato.

A cada toque de minhas mãos curiosas e desejosas, o deus grego posicionado acima de meu corpo retribuía minhas carícias com beijos vorazes e furiosos, onde sua língua iniciava uma intensa e prazerosa exploração, seja por minha boca, maxilar, pescoço, colo... Quanto mais seus beijos desciam, maior era a sensação de loucura que me acometia. Meu corpo entrava em um estado vergonhoso de uma necessidade física intensa que só poderia ser extinta e apaziguada por ele.

Tremores e arrepios surgiam em meu corpo e viajavam por cada célula de meu organismo até se instalar em meu ventre, onde uma rebelião de sensações criara suas raízes. Quando dei por mim, gemidos incontroláveis escapavam por meus lábios entreabertos em uma corrida muito necessária pelo ar cada vez mais escasso. A fase onde eu apenas pedia por mais fora substituída em algum momento indistinto. Pouco me importava ter chegado ao deplorável ponto de estar implorando para que não parasse com aquela deliciosa e envolvente tortura. Eu queria mais daquilo. Eu _necessitava_ de mais. Desesperadamente.

Eu estava completamente perdida naquele mar de sensações inexplicáveis, sentindo a respiração daquele homem chicoteando minha pele quente e molhada por seus beijos, quando tudo desmoronou.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo, eu abri meus olhos em um átimo para me encontrar deitada na cama encarando o teto escuro do meu quarto, ouvindo algum som estranho e irritante no cômodo. Pisquei meus olhos incontáveis vezes para tentar entender o que havia acontecido, afinal eu estava com um homem gostoso pra caramba me enlouquecendo de prazer, não é?

Mas, por mais que eu quisesse que isso fosse verdade, eu sabia que era um sonho. A mesma droga de sonho que eu havia tido na noite passada.

Meu corpo, ainda carregando os tremores de antecipação causados por aquele delírio, estava coberto por uma pequena camada de suor, fazendo com que alguns fios de cabelo grudassem em minha testa e nuca. A camiseta fina que eu usava estava completamente colada em meu corpo molhado, deixando em evidência a turgidez de meus seios; a respiração, irregular e ofegante. Isso para não falar dos arrepios que percorriam meu corpo. Eu acredito que se me olhasse no espelho nesse exato momento, encontraria uma garota corada e descabelada com seu corpo pequeno e febril.

E, o pior de tudo: eu estava excitada. Muito, muito excitada. Tanto a ponto de afirmar que minha calcinha estava arruinada permanentemente.

Sentando-me na cama, eu abanei inutilmente meu rosto em uma tentativa idiota de dispersar o calor que sentia ferver dentro de mim. Meus pulmões puxavam o ar com força e em grandes quantidades como se estivessem há décadas sem inalar oxigênio. Era constrangedor me encontrar assim por culpa de um – maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem – sonho.

Em algum lugar do quarto, o barulho captando antes por mim reiniciou, tornando-se ainda mais alto e estridente. Imediatamente reconheci o responsável por me acordar em um momento delicioso daquela ilusão. A porcaria do meu celular! A tecnologia está cada vez mais inconveniente, é fato.

Ao meu lado, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração acolhedora do quarto, estava meu aparelho vibrando e tocando com uma nova chamada. Engolindo um grunhido de frustração, eu peguei o maldito celular e atendi a ligação sem nem ao menos olhar o identificador de chamada antes.

– Que é? – grunhi com a voz um pouco mais grossa que o normal.

Talvez – somente talvez – eu tenha sido um pouco mal-educada _demais_. Mas eu tenho uma desculpa aceitável, não é? Quero dizer, eu estava excitada e quem quer que seja me ligando tinha acabado com o meu recém-descoberto mundo erótico. Afinal, quem é o louco que liga para outra pessoa de madrugada?

– _Eita, Bella! Qual o problema, hein?_ – perguntou uma vozinha fina e, indiscutivelmente, aguda que reconheci de prontidão.

– Nada, Alice – respondi a ela, esfregando meu rosto com a mão livre e pigarreando na tentativa de fazer minha voz voltar ao normal, sem obter muito sucesso – Qual o motivo pra você está me ligando a essa hora da madrugada? Acho bom que seja urgente.

– _Que madrugada, Bella? São nove da noite agora!_ – exclamou ela, levantando um pouco seu tom de voz – _Sério, o que está acontecendo? Tô ficando preocupada._

– Aconteceu absolutamente nada, Ali. Eu apenas caí no sono na cama quando cheguei aqui em casa e pensei que já fosse mais tarde – expliquei a ela, recordando-me que após o embaraçoso almoço com os Cullen, eu vim para casa, tomei um banho e tentei a todo custo dormir para me desligar de meus pensamentos.

Alice pareceu soltar um murmúrio desconfiado, mas eu não estava a fim de dizer mais nada com relação ao assunto. Sabia que se lhe fornecesse uma brecha, sofreria um interrogatório dos infernos via telefone sobre isso e sobre o que aconteceu na casa de seus pais. Então, enquanto pudesse, evitaria ao máximo qualquer referencia ao episódio.

– E aí, pra que você ligou mesmo?

– _Ah! Sim, é. Eu quase me esqueci disso_ – comentou distraída, adotando uma voz mais melosa ao responder minha pergunta. Conhecendo minha amiga melhor do que a mim mesma, sabia que ela me pediria alguma coisa quando usou aquela vozinha – _Sabe aquela pasta com as peças da nova coleção de vestidos de Lina Martinelli?_

– Aquela nova estilista que você me falou essa semana? – indaguei meio duvidosa, me lembrando vagamente onde já tinha ouvido esse nome.

– _Sim, ela mesma_ – concordou alegremente.

– O que em ela?

– _Eu estava pensando em vender suas roupas lá na loja e..._

– É serio que você me ligou para falar de trabalho, Alice? – interrompi, me perguntando mentalmente qual era o problema daquela criatura. Era domingo e restavam apenas algumas horas de descanso antes de irmos trabalhar. _O que custava esperar mais um pouco?_

– _Não!_ – respondeu ela imediatamente, quase gritando ao telefone – _Quero dizer, mais ou menos_ – corrigiu-se em um murmúrio sem-graça.

– Explique-se – suspirei impaciente.

– _É que eu levei essa pasta aí para casa sexta-feira. Só que vou precisar dela amanhã na loja e eu irei dormir no apartamento do Jazz hoje. Tem como você levar essa pasta para a loja quando for trabalhar amanhã?_ – pediu ela, tão carinhosamente.

Eu podia não ter certeza absoluta, mas apostava todo meu salário que Alice estava utilizando o truque dos olhinhos grandes e brilhantes, mesmo por telefone. Já era um hábito dela utilizar aquela expressão suplicante quando queria algo de qualquer pessoa. Não seria nem mesmo uma surpresa se seus lábios estivessem formando um gracioso biquinho. Já conhecia aquela figura mais do que a palma da minha mão, e o pior de tudo é que quase sempre caía em suas artimanhas.

– Tudo bem, sem problemas – concordei, me resignando ao fato de que nem sempre era possível dizer não para Alice Cullen.

– _Obrigada!_ – gritou ela, esfuziante – _Fico te devendo essa, Bellinha._

– Claro, claro – murmurei, dispensando qualquer gesto de agradecimento. Não havia nada demais em fazer esse pequeno favor – Agora me diz onde está a tal pasta porque você sempre deixa o ateliê numa bagunça horrorosa. Eu nunca consigo achar as cópias das contas daqui de casa toda vez que você as leva junto com das suas correspondência lá para dentro.

Depois de ouvir uma explicação detalhada de Alice para abrir uma das gavetas da escrivaninha do pequeno ateliê que a baixinha tinha para desenhar suas criações quando estivesse em casa, levantei da cama e adentrei aquele cômodo buscando o que procurava ainda com Alice na linha. Nunca entendi direito como era possível um ser tão minúsculo como Alice criar tanta bagunça como ela faz. Será que é tão difícil para ela manter as coisas em ordem? Eu jamais conseguiria viver em meio a tanta confusão sem ficar perdida.

Assim que achei a maldita pasta, tomei cuidado para não deixar que as anotações que Alice havia feito caíssem, como ela havia me recomendado. Se aqueles papéis se espalhassem pelo chão, com certeza não saberia diferenciar esses dos que estavam espalhados por todo o piso do ateliê. Tinham tantos desenhos espalhados pelo chão, sugestões de marcas de estilistas para ingressar no estoque da loja, cartões de contatos, amostras de tecidos... Se perdesse algo ali dentro, minhas chances seriam mínimas de reencontrar o que quer que fosse.

Com o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha, avisei Alice que havia encontrado o que procurava enquanto me dirigia ao quarto para deixar a pasta junto à bolsa – uma forma segura para não esquece-la no dia seguinte. Minha amiga me agradeceu mais algumas dezenas de vezes e, enfim, desligou o telefone para curtir o fim de noite junto a seu namorado.

Ao término da ligação, considerei minhas opções para o que fazer quando ainda eram nove e vinte e dois de uma noite de domingo. Eu poderia ir para cama e dormir, considerando que amanhã trabalharia cedo na loja, mas eu duvidava que fosse capaz de pregar os olhos sem a ajuda de um medicamento. Minha mente estava despertada demais para se deixar cair no mundo dos sonhos, o que eu agradecia silenciosamente. Não sabia se estava pronta para encarar mais um dos meus sonhos molhados com Edward.

Céus, somente pensar em seu nome já me deixava com a respiração irregular. Era impossível não associar o irmão de meus amigos a todas as minhas recém-descobertas no campo sexual, àquela sensação de prazer máximo obtido com suas carícias e beijos. Pensando nisso, as imagens de meus sonhos vieram com força total em minha mente, deixando-me atordoada.

Eu não conseguia entender como alguém que eu nunca antes havia visto em minha vida – exceto por fotos mostradas por Esme em seu momento orgulho maternal de quando ele era uma criança fofa e inocente – podia ter tanto poder sobre mim. Queria entender como aquele magnetismo, aquela atração inevitável era possível. Será que era por que eu não o conhecia, era até pouco tempo um simples estranho para mim? As coisas eram realmente mais interessantes sob esse ponto de vista, mas ainda não explicava minhas reações intensas e impensadas a ele.

Tudo o que ele dizia ou fazia causava graves efeitos sobre mim, sejam pelo lado bom ou pelo lado ruim. Tanto quanto eu odiava com todas as minhas forças sua presunção e cinismo, eu desejava ardentemente agarra-lo e mostrá-lo que poderia o deixar da mesma forma. Beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos até que nenhum de nós conseguisse lembrar de nada depois.

Porém, o que eu queria mais do que tudo no momento era desligar minha mente _hiper _ativa de meus pensamentos, ou simplesmente que Edward não estivesse sempre ali, fazendo-se presente em minha cabeça a todo instante.

Minha mente traiçoeira, não cansando de simplesmente reavivar todo o fogo que queimava por minhas veias desde que despertei com a ligação de Alice, repassou por meu cérebro as palavras ditas mais cedo por aquele quem não consigo para de pensar.

"_Basta você querer. Sabe onde estou hospedado... É só me procurar"_

Oh, Deus! Aquilo era um convite e tanto. Tenho que admitir que estou mais do que inclinada a aceitar isso. Claro que ainda existe uma parte considerável de mim que me alerta que isso é loucura demais para alguém como eu, mas a outra... Bom, a outra parte já está praticamente gemendo na minha cabeça. Eu quase podia ver as duas Bellas dentro de mim brigando para saber quem assumiria o comando dessa situação e, a cada segundo que passava, uma delas perdia terreno.

_Você não o quer?_, questionou uma parte de mim. _Ele está a fim e você também. Não há nada demais, é só procura-lo e aproveitar!_

Minha mente malvada, governada apenas pela luxúria, argumentava com a voz sedosa e envolvente em meus ouvidos que aquilo seria o que as pessoas chamam de sexo casual, nada de envolvimentos. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso? Sentir prazer nos braços do homem mais lindo e sexy que já conheci sem me atar a um compromisso. Sem pressões, sem expectativa nenhuma além de satisfazer meus desejos. Só sexo e nada mais.

_Bella, você não é assim_, contrapôs a outra parte, a mais centrada entre as duas. _Vai se deixar ser regida pelos hormônios? Isso não irá terminar bem, seja sensata._

Mas aí meu lado racional entrava na jogada, mostrando todos os problemas que eu poderia enfrentar. Eu nunca antes estivera envolvida em nada parecido e minha experiência no assunto era nula. Quem era eu para dizer que isso não me traria arrependimento no futuro? Quero dizer, ele era irmão de Alice. Se por ventura as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós, em algum momento isso poderia afetar minha amizade com Alice.

Eu me sentia como nos desenhos animados, onde acima de cada lado do meu ombro, um anjinho e um diabinho sopravam em meus ouvidos tudo o que eu perderia e ganharia se fosse procura-lo.

_Vá e se divirta_, soprou o capetinha dentro de mim, exibindo um enorme sorriso malicioso.

_Não faça isso, Bella. Não ouça o que ela diga_, argumentou meu lado santo, balançando a cabeça em desapontamento pela opinião da Bella má.

_Ela não sabe o que diz. Se dependesse dessa aí, você jamais teria saído com o gostoso do Edward_, retrucou meu lado pecador, apontando para a imagem de minha razão e sensatez com desdém.

_Aquilo foi um enorme erro que não pode se repetir_, concluiu meu anjinho, ignorando por completo as palavras tentadoras do meu outro eu..

Fiquei naquela indecisão por intermináveis minutos, ouvindo as duas partes de mim distintas e opostas que opinavam sobre o que eu deveria fazer enquanto fitava o nada. Ir ou não ir? Ir ou não ir? Ir ou não ir?

Essa mesma pergunta se repetiu em minha mente incontáveis vezes – mais do que eu seria capaz de lembrar – até que cheguei a uma conclusão definitiva.

Naquele momento, para a decepção da minha razão, o diabinho venceu a disputa.

Mandando meu lado santo às favas e indo novamente contra minhas regras – dessa vez sem a desculpa fajuta de estar alcoolizada e fora de mim –, me dirigi ao closet do meu quarto a procura de uma roupa mais interessante e atraente de se vestir do que um moletom velho. Sinceramente, eu não podia aparecer lá usando aquilo.

Não querendo perder meu tempo, peguei a primeira roupa que Alice escolheria para mim, sem me importar muito se ficaria confortável ou não. Se tudo desse certo, eu não ficaria vestida por muito tempo mesmo, então não havia necessidade para tanta neurose como Alice fica quando vai sair para um encontro.

Depois de tomar um breve banho, sequei meu cabelo e o deixei solto, caindo de forma rebelde sobre meus ombros. O vestido escolhido era de um tecido suave preto que colava em meu corpo como uma segunda pele até a cintura, valorizando meus seios com seu decote em forma de coração e destacando minha cintura. Nos pés, apesar de fazer uma careta de desgosto, calcei uma sandália preta de tiras douradas finas que davam a impressão de estabilidade em contraste do salto exageradamente alto, que faziam minhas pernas parecer mais longas do que realmente eram. Uma maquiagem básica foi feita por mim e, meia hora e uma checada no espelho depois, estava pronta.

Peguei apenas as chaves do apartamento e uma pequena bolsa-carteira para levar o dinheiro do taxi e meu celular e saí às pressas de casa, ignorando o olhar chocado do porteiro quando me viu. Eram raras as vezes que saí de casa vestida daquela forma e sozinha, pois na maioria das vezes era arrastada por uma duende saltitante ou um grupo de amigos empolgados demais.

Sem me deixar afetar, eu chamei um taxi que passava na rua e, bendizendo minha estranha sorte que resolve aparecer quando menos deveria, dei o endereço do hotel que imaginei nunca mais voltar.

Embora a distância até o destino final fosse significativa, o mundo realmente parecia conspirar para que eu chegasse ao hotel no menor tempo possível. As ruas não estavam repletas de carros tornando o tráfego lento como de costume, os pedestres não atravessavam ruas ou cruzamentos e os sinais de trânsito pareciam abrir ante minha passagem. O percurso entre o meu apartamento e o hotel de Edward levou o menor tempo possível.

Saltei do taxi e entrei pela porta principal do hotel que era aberta por um porteiro elegantemente vestido com um uniforme impecável.

Se vacilar, caminhei até a recepção, cuja recepcionista – para meu completo constrangimento – era a mesma presente na noite de sábado, testemunha do meu comportamento anormal e descarado.

– Boa noite, em que posso ajuda-la?

A forma cordial e educadamente distante que a jovem morena de olhos verdes me cumprimentou indicava que ela não se recordava de mim, o que eu achei realmente bom. Não era como se eu quisesse que ela se lembrasse da forma como meu me atraquei com Edward no meio do saguão apenas para provocar sua inveja. Quanto mais eu penso naquela noite, menos eu me reconheço.

– Uhm. Boa noite – cumprimentei, ainda indecisa sobre qual atitude tomar – Hã.. Eu vim falar com o senhor Cullen, ele deve estar me esperando.

Ao que tudo indicava, sua memória se refrescou com a menção ao sobrenome de Edward, como num passe de mágica. A recepcionista, antes solícita e educada, avaliou-me milimetricamente enquanto dizia que o senhor Cullen já havia anunciado que esperava a minha presença. Aquele presunçoso cara-de-pau havia avisado previamente a recepção do hotel que eu compareceria aquela noite como se tivesse absoluta certeza de que eu não o deixaria na mão.

A morena de olhos verdes me encarava de forma invejosa enquanto discava o telefone do quarto de Edward e o comunicava que já estava subindo. Somente aquilo me impediu de dar meia volta e ir para casa desfrutar do prazer de deixar aquele idiota a ver navios. Mas, como não adianta tentar enganar a mim mesma, eu sabia que se havia ido até ali e ele já estava sabendo, ir embora não era uma opção; eu iria até o fim. E _foda-se_ se o ego dele cresceu com meu aparecimento. Ao que tudo indicava, Edward já se achava o suficiente antes de me conhecer e eu não estava fazendo muita diferença para aumentar ou diminuir seu conceito sobre si mesmo.

O trajeto no elevador foi rápido. Houve poucas paradas até o andar de Edward e em questão de dois minutos eu já estava caminhando em direção a porta de madeira simples com os números 1304 na porta. Bastou uma leve batida na superfície polida e a mesma se abriu revelando o gostoso arrogante que me perturbou profundamente.

Vestindo apenas uma calça jeans baixa, que ameaçava cair perigosamente pelos seus quadris e exibia a barra daquele pecado de cueca boxer branca, Edward correu os olhos por todo meu corpo com a mesma falta de pudor com que eu o analisava.

Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência poderia ir à loucura ao ser recepcionada pela visão de seus músculos bem trabalhados e tonificados na medida exata. O peito plano de pele branca e perfeita tinha uma aparência tão... deliciosa que minha boca salivou de vontade de beijar cada centímetro exposto. Meu corpo sofreu um forte espasmo de desejo e, quando olhei em seus olhos verdes pude ver a luxúria que eu sentia refletida ali. E, como se já não fosse a imagem viva do pecado, seus lábios suculentos se repuxaram naquele sorriso torto sacana destruidor de calcinhas.

Edward ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o impedi com um beijo sôfrego que beirava a selvageria. Qualquer que fosse a merda que ele tivesse para comentar, teria que esperar. No momento, eu tinha ideias muito mais prazerosas para se fazer com a boca do que manter uma conversar.

Os braços musculosos imediatamente me envolveram e me puxaram contra seu corpo enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca com ferocidade. Um gemido rouco escapou por minha garganta ao sentir meu corpo sendo pressionado pelo seu, que me puxava para dentro do quarto e batia a porta com força.

Dali por diante, meu cérebro apenas se concentrou no prazer que aquela criatura despertava em meu corpo. E, no meio daquela onda de sensações inebriantes em que me afogava, tive meu último devaneio coerente pelas horas seguintes.

_Que Deus me perdoasse pelos pecados que cometeria essa noite, pois estava ciente de que acabava de garantir meu passaporte para o inferno._

_._

* * *

**Quarto da Bella e roupa usada no capítulo no meu perfil.**

* * *

**N/A**:

Bom, galera...

Eu não sei nem o que dizer. Vocês devem estar me achando a maior vaca do universo, não é? E eu não tiro a razão de vocês. Fiquei de postar e enrolei, enrolei, enrolei e acabei deixando vocês na mão. Palavras não são suficientes para me desculpar.

O pior é que isso já está virando um círculo vicioso onde eu demoro a postar um novo capítulo, peço desculpas, atualizo o seguinte sem grandes atrasos para logo em seguida sumir da net. Eu já nem vou fazer promessas pq me sinto incapaz de cumpri-las.

Só espero q não acabem se esquecendo dessa idiota ingrata q merece a indiferença de vocês.

_* lorena: q bom q vc gostou do capítulo. Espero q vc ainda se lembre de mim. Bjks_

_* Diana: minha inspiração não voltou, minha linda, e eu acabei deixando vcs a ver navios por mt temo. Sinto muito. Kiss_

_* Beta: concordo cpom vc, a Bella é completamente sem noção. Tando escandalo por nada rsrs. Leia esse capítulo e diga o q achou (isso é, se eu ainda merecer sua atenção) Bjss_

_* maa Cullen: vc qria saber se a Bella ia aceitar, esse capítulo tem a resposta. Sinto muito pela demora, flor. Um abraço carinhoso pra vc. kiss-kiss_

_* Gabi: a continuação demorou, mas saiu. Espero q vc ainda me aombanhe. Besos._

_* jessica: q bom q vc está gostando. Essa Bella é bem diferente, ou ao menos eu acho, da criada pela titia SM. Espero q esse capítulo mega atrasado esteja satisfatório. xoxo._

Tenho q ir agora, meu tempo tá contado no pc.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


End file.
